A Single Life
by Hateofme
Summary: Sorry not updating-just doing some small editing. What would have happened if Merle had just waited on the roof? Ann Beck meets the Dixon's in the woods before kneeing Merle in the balls and taking off. Literally falling into camp at the quarry she makes friends in the most unlikely people. Set first season at the quarry before Rick is found. Daryl/OC and this is obviously AU :).
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hi all! I wanted to assure everyone that I am not forgetting about my other stories! This is something that I decided I want to play with. The updates will NOT be regular! Let me know if this is something you guys like and if I should continues it! I'd also like to let everyone know that Ann is not some crazy super hero! As the story unfolds her story will as well. Thanks and happy reading!

~hateofme

Short axes were gripped tightly in each of her hands. She had to time this right. Ten of the shells had surrounded her. She knew she had to do this-she just wished she didn't. With a shout she swung her left axe impaling it on the head of what used to be a man. She could feel the axe hit the skull and then suddenly being sucked into the collapsed brain. With her one axe still embedded in the shells head she swiftly turned her body into it and then swung out neatly decapitating another before stomping hard on its head. She pulled her axe and shoe out of the shells heads simultaneously, ignoring the popping sound they made as they were freed, the blood and brain matter splattering her clothes and body. Underhanded she went straight up through the next ones jaw and into its brain kicking it hard in the chest to dislodge the axe. Twirling two more were decapitated and she rushed another making sure to stomp one of the heads on her way. She slashed diagonally at the arms reaching for her cutting the off at the forearm cleanly before kicking it on its back to be dealt with later. Running the opposite direction she stomped on the still snapping skull on the ground before twirling her body and swinging her arms up in an ark to come crashing sideways at two more landing neatly above their ears. With a giant yank her axes were freed and she spun around yet again landing both axes side by side in the armless ones head. Using her foot for leverage she pushed it to the ground quickly before swinging her right arm around slicing a particularly squishy skull clean in half. Drawing both arms in front of her chest she thrust the axes in front of her feeling them sink into either side of the shells face before the tension seemed to snap and the axes were pulled through the opposite sides of its head. She stood breathing heavily; blood, flesh, and decay covering her body and dripping from her axes and watched as the shell fell, its head cleaved from it body in two pieces, with a wet thunk.

A loud whistle pierced the air. "Well holy fuckin' shit Daryl! We found us a regular walker killer." A mans voice with a heavy southern accent jolted her back to reality as she quickly dropped the axes.

She ran throwing herself at the man sobbing "Thank god! You scared them off!" She looked up at him taking careful note of his eyes-the guy was high as a kite! She tucked that information away, it could come in handy later.

The man looked dumbfounded and exchanged a bewildered look with another man she had not noticed before and pushed her away. "Darlin' you smell like ass. What the hell you talkin' 'bout? Scared who away?"

"Those men!" She said with wide frightened eyes. "I mean look what they did to all those things!" She gave another loud sob. '_Good god I missed my calling_.' She thought wryly to herself '_Woulda given that woman in Sophia's Choice a run for her money_.'

"Don't you bullshit me girl. We saw ya hackin' away at them geeks."

"I know! They were making me cut the bodies up! Said they were going to use it as bait!" She sobbed hysterically. "Please don't make me go back there!" Honestly she had no plan-she just wasn't going to be someone's freak show and lying on her feet was the best way she could think to get out of this mess. She watched as the other man lowered his crossbow having had it aimed at her the whole time. '_Bing-o_' She thought in a sing-song voice in her head. She threw herself at redneck again latching her arms around his waist (she couldn't reach the fuckers neck) and sobbed some more. Just as she felt him start to relax she kneed him as hard as she could in the balls and sprinted swiftly grabbing up her axes before the man had even fell. As the other one raised his crossbow she took off disappearing into the woods with the men's shouts at her back.

When she felt she had run long enough she stopped, gasping for breath, landing on her hands and knees. A branch cracked behind her, and she was off running again. Chancing a glance behind her she cursed to herself when she saw a small doe peeking through the trees. Thats what she had been running from? She was about to stop running when she felt herself lurch through the air. She fell landing on her back with a loud "Oomph" before rolling head over heels down a steep incline. She saw stars feeling the skin behind her ear crack open before bellyflopping hard into shallow water and then everything was black.

-some time later-

"Hey what'r you doin' over there Carl?"

Screams somewhere in the darkness and then a sharp poke in her side, a small presence shadowing over her.

"Carl! Put that stick down!"

"Mom! I think she's alive!" A boys voice.

"Shane! Walker!" A woman screams and the shadow is lurched away.

"Uuurrrrgggghhhh." She groaned trying to open her eyes.

Shuffling feet in her direction before "Shane, wait!" A mans voice shouting. Muffled arguments and then a warm hand touching her forehead. "She's alive! She's not a walker!" The clank of metal hitting the gravel somewhere off to her right and then strong arms lifting her as the noises fade away into nothing.

The first thing she noticed when she came to was the soft fluffy pillow under her head. How long had it been since she had had one of those? She tried to sit up groaning with the effort it took before slumping sideways against the wall.

"Take it easy there." A mans voice spoke gently.

She cracked open an eye seeing an older man in a floppy hat and hawaiian t-shirt looking concernedly at her. "Didn't know that Gilligan's Island was filming out here." She mumbled attempting to arch an eyebrow.

He merely chuckled clasping a hand to her shoulder "I think you'll be just fine."

"Sure, dead walking around eating people, and I'll be a-ok." She snarked putting a hand up behind her ear, wincing at the sharp sting from the pressure. She quickly pulled her hand away "Dammit!" She snapped as the calluses on her fingers caught on the threads of some gauze yanking it away from the wound.

"Hey now! It took Glenn awhile to find all the stuff to patch you up, don't go wasting it!" The man said seriously glancing up at a young asian man she hadn't noticed, who smiled at her with a little wave.

"Didn't know it was there did I?" She mumbled under her breath before looking at the the two men "Thanks. For the help."

"Well I'm Dale. And this is Glenn" the old man said nodding to the asian. "Mind telling us your name?"

Ahh names, its funny how after being alone for so long you really don't have a use for them. "Ann Beck." She smiled at the two.

"So how'd you end up falling in the quarry?" Glenn asked.

She blushed "I was running from a deer."

Glenn and Dale looked at each other trying to hold back smiles. Glenn coughed failing to cover up a laugh. "A deer?"

"Well a doe. But to be fair I didn't know that's what it was! I heard noise and I ran...straight off a virtual cliff." Ann laughed good-naturedly, now that she was fine and away from dumb and dumber she could see the humor in the situation. "Just seeing if I could fly boys." She winked with a smile.

Glenn outright laughed while Dale chuckled before Dale asked "Do you think you're up for meeting the others?"

Others? As in more survivors?! "Hell yes!"

"Glad your enthusiastic." Smiled Dale as he stood leading the way out.

"Dale right?" He nodded at her. "Well Dale I've been on my own for so long you're even starting to look good and I don't think my psyche can handle that much of an older man." She laughed jokingly and Dale joined in. Glenn stood still for a moment sputtering and coughing and she looked back at him. "What? We may have to repopulate the human race. Haven't you ever thought of that?" She winked at the man laughing as she exited what she now realized was an RV. She was on cloud nine! Real people! She had always hated to be alone and that was reenforced heavily by just meeting two nice souls out in the middle of nowhere after having been alone since the outbreak.

As Glenn hurried to catch up with them Dale leaned over and whispered to her with a twinkle in his eye, "You're going to give that boy a stroke young lady."

Ann laughed in return "Dale, I'll be happy to give or receive a stroke just to prove we're still kicking."

He smiled largely at her "I think you just might be a breath of fresh air around here." He continued more serious, "Careful though there's some folks here either wont like your humor or that will happily take you up on your offers. Not everyone blushes easy as Glenn here."

"Hey!" Cried Glenn

"Oh Glenn!" Ann said in a happy voice "Don't worry, I'll let them all know that you're spoken for." She and Dale laughed as he did indeed blush. "I think I may have found all the entertainment I need Dale." She said smiling widely.

"Glad to see you up!" A large black man called over to the three grinning at Ann.

"T-dog," Said Dale in happy voice "This is Ann Beck. Ann this is T-dog."

The man named T-dog shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." He grinned at her. "You ok man?" He asked Glenn who was finally getting his blush under control.

Before Glenn could answer Ann winked at Dale "He's just peachy T-dog." Looking at Glenn she grinned "Don't you worry Glenn, you haven't been replaced. I just can't see screaming out T-dog in bed can you?" She teased the asian man who turned bright red again and spluttered.

T-dog gave a hearty laugh while Dale watched in amusement. "What now?" He asked her.

She smiled widely up at the man saying nonchalantly "I'm just assuring Glenn that if we have to repopulate the earth he's at the top of my list."

T-dog laughed again replying "I think I like you." Still chuckling he walked off climbing on top of the RV.

"Binoculars are by the chair." Dale called "Lookout." He answered her confused expression. "Ready to meet more?"

"Yes!" Ann answered happily.

Two blondes came running up and Dale's face softened, it was easy to see he had a soft spot for them. "This is Amy," he said motioning to the younger one. "And this is her sister Andrea. And this," he nodded back to her, "Is Ann."

"Nice to meet you." The one named Amy said politely giving her a hesitant smile.

"Nice to meet you to." She returned politely holding her jokes at bay. Ann knew from experience that women tended not to like her or her sense of humor; she tended to be too outrageous and raunchy. It was best to hold back until she saw what these two were like.

The older blonde nodded at her sticking out her hand "Gave us all a scare out there. Shane thought you were a walker."

Ann returned the handshake questioning "Walker?"

"Yeah you know-zombie, walking around eating live flesh." Andrea returned. "What do you call them?"

Ann blushed "Oh, um I was calling them shells."

"Shells?" Questioned the group around her almost in sync.

She shrugged "Every time I would say zombie I felt like I was in a video game. I figured they aren't people anymore even if they look like them. They're just shells holding no soul."

Andrea nodded thoughtfully "Makes sense." She smiled "There's a whole mess of people here just waiting to meet you. Think you're brave enough?"

Ann almost slumped with relief when Andrea smiled, and now with the teasing she was back in familiar territory. "Bring it on, but before I forget..." She smiled back a Glenn who once again started blushing and good-naturedly shook his head. "Glenn and I have this arrangement- if we do need to rebuild the world and up the non-dead humans I've already called him."

Andrea and Amy stared at her for a second before busting up laughing "Sorry Amy!" Andrea teased "Shoulda spoken up earlier!"

Amy pinked but took the teasing with stride "Don't you worry about me Andrea, T-dog and I have it all worked out." She laughed as Andreas jaw dropped.

The introductions took quite a bit of time with the amount of people there were. She had no idea how she was going to remember everyone's names. There was Carol, a quiet timid woman, her daughter Sophia who was also quiet and timid, and the husband Ed-who was neither quiet nor timid-she felt uncomfortable around him, and made a mental note to stay away. Another family introduction was Morales, his wife Miranda, and two children; Eliza and Louis. A kind black woman named Jacqui and a man named Jim were next. The last people she met were Shane, Lori, and Carl- they had this happy family thing going on and it made her smile. After introductions Glenn showed her around the camp.

"Hey Glenn?"

"Yeah?" He asked still a little embarrassed by her earlier antics.

"You know I'm just kidding with you right? About all the sex stuff?" Ann said hesitantly- she genuinely thought she could see Glenn as a good friend someday and didn't want to ruin it with her teasing.

He smiled widely at her "Sure," he said pretending to be unconvinced "Don't tell me you don't want me." He couldn't keep a straight face at this and laughed.

"Good to know." She breathed a little easier "So...on a more serious note, not to sound greedy or anything...but where should I sleep?"

He smacked his forehead with his hand. "Crap! I knew we had forgotten something." He looked at her apologetically "don't worry we'll figure it out."

He continued his tour telling her who's tent went to who, explaining watch on top the RV, and walking her down to the quarry. She smiled at the water-a bath! She could get clean and stay that way! As they walked back to the camp she saw a large tent off to the side that she hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Glenn?"

"Yep?"

"If nobody's using that tent do you think I could?" She asked pointing.

Before he could answer her Shane called out "Thats the Dixon' boys tent. You best stay away from them," His voice lowered as he got closer. "They're no good."

"Ooookaaaay." Something about Shane didn't sit well with her-she just didn't know what. It was obvious that he loved Lori and Carl and a man that cared that much about family couldn't be that bad right? She swallowed her gut feeling back down. "Well Glenn was just about to show me the quarry so we'll see you later!" She blurted grabbing Glenn's arm and taking off.

As they got back down to the water for the second time Glenn looked at her "Care to tell me what that was all about?"

Ann shrugged, she didn't feel like throwing baseless accusations out there "I just felt like a little kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar. I don't do well with that."

Glenn raised an eyebrow but otherwise looked like he bought it. "Alright, but he's right you know."

She interrupted him with a groan "Do I have to run away from you to?"

"Really Ann, " He looked at her seriously as they headed back to camp thankfully avoiding Shane. "Merle is a racist asshole and he and his brother are hot heads."

"So why are they here then?" She wondered curiously.

Glenn shrugged "They hunt. Dead useful. Daryl's not so bad...but...hey? Are you ok? Do you need to sit or something?

Ann felt the breath whoosh from her lungs like she'd been kicked in the gut. She heard the rednecks voice from earlier today in her head "Well holy fuckin' shit Daryl! We found us a regular walker killer!" Daryl? What were the fucking odds that there were two Daryl's running around with another man out in the woods this close to each other? Zill to fucking none she was ninety-nine percent sure but just to get to that full hundred..."Daryl huh? What's the other ones name? Where are they now?" Good god, cool and collected just flew out the damn window.

Glenn looked at her like he was trying to figure her out. "They went hunting this morning but they should be back soon, since its only an hour or so till dark. Why?"

"Just wondering." ESCAPE! Her brain screamed at her. But she really didn't want to leave all the people! Ann thought quickly, ok loud mouth was high-She could probably confuse him into thinking he didn't know what he saw-the other one Daryl-was a problem. But if the camp didn't think to highly of the two then maybe they wouldn't believe them? "Really though? Stay away? They from the wrong side of the tracks in the nineteen-sixties?" She tried to joke.

"Hey Ann!" Andreas voice called out as she ran across the campsite.

"Well hey there sugar-tits. Ya bring in a cunt that knows how ta put out?" A loud drawl interrupted whatever Ann was going to say.

"Fuck of Merle." Snapped Andrea.

The whole time Ann was standing frozen '_please don't see me please don't see me please do-_' her pleads to higher powers went unanswered yet again as she was cut off with a roar.

"BITCH!" Merle yelled jumping at her.

Daryl rushed along with Shane to hold the rabid looking man away from her.

"Anytime either of you wants to let me know what's going on here that would be great." Shane ended with a slight 'oomph' as Merle elbowed him in the stomach.

"That bitch kicked me in the fuckin' nads! Had to stay fer-on the damn dirt! Fuckin' cunt- cryin'-lyin'-killin' walkers! Sobbin' like a damn baby! Then jus' as ole' Merle's gonna offer her back ta camp! SHE KICKED ME IN THE DAMN JEWELS! I'ma fuckin' kill 'er!"

His story was choppy and he was still quite strung out, but whoo boy he was mad. Dale clapped a hand on her arm as everyone stared at her dumbfounded. Even Shane who was doing his best to keep Merle away from her looked over to her like she was insane.

"Let's head on over to the Camper." Dale whispered in her ear.

She nodded and ran quickly to the RV shutting the door. She could hear Merle shouting "Get offa me ya damn pig!" And then "Yeah you bes' run girlie! I'ma make sure ya get what's commin' to ya' ya' little bitch!"

Dale turned from the window looking at her as she watched Merle shake Daryl's remaining hand off of him and storm to their tent.

"Mind telling me how you know those two?" Dale questioned looking slightly amused.

Ann sighed, a little sad to be lying to her new friends. "I had come across a couple of already dead walkers out in the woods. I started chopping them up so I could move them to burry them- no sense attracting more- and Merle came out of nowhere and started shouting. He scared me and I didn't know if I could trust him so I spun a ridiculous lie, waited for him to relax, and then kneed him where it apparently hurts a lot more than I thought it would and took off." She sighed "I kept running and heard something so I ran more. That turned out to be the deer and the rest you know."

Dale nodded at her before smiling gently "Even though I think everyone will agree he needed a good kick, let's try to keep it from happening again." He stood patting her on the knee. "I'm going to go let Shane know all of this. Stay away from the Dixon's Ann, and I don't think there will be any trouble."

The door to the RV swung shut behind him and she blew out a great breath she hadn't been aware of holding in. That was close.

Shane came and had his -I'm in charge so stay away from them boys- talk with her, and a few others came in to talk/commend/and or reprimand her as the hour till dinner slowly trickled by. Once dinner had been served she noticed Merle glaring at her and did her best not to look back. She could just picture him launching himself over the fire and strangling her. Ann watched with guilt growing as Merle and Daryl stood to leave and walked off, Merle obviously still tender as he was slightly bow-legged. She sighed to herself before walking over to Glenn.

"Think you could find me an ice pack?" She sighed at him.

"Yeah hold on." He disappeared quickly into the RV and out again panting slightly as he handed it to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Ann sighed again "It's not for me." She looked at the Dixon tent shaking her head. She looked back at Glenn as his eyes widened. "Think if no one can find me in the morning you can point your finger at that hick?" She asked only partly joking.

"Ann, Shane said-" Glenn started before she waved him off.

"I know, I know what almighty Shane says. All I'm saying is I feel bad-it was a bitch move, and he's obviously still hurting." Ann put her hand comfortingly on his arm "Call it a peace offering. I can't see the sense in looking over my shoulder all day every day waiting for him to snap, can you?"

"Just be careful." He sighed giving in. "Holler if he shoots you."

Ann mock saluted him "Will do."

Ann trudged slowly toward the now ominous looking tent. She really didn't want to do this- she just knew she should. As she approached she heard voices.

"Dammit Daryl! Why didn' ya' say anythin' ta Shane! You were there to!" Merle's voice snarled.

A sigh and then "I got there after ya' Merle. All I saw was the girl covered in blood an' the dead walkers. I know her stories shit; but I didn' see her kill 'em is all. 'Sides yer ass was all drugged up-don' lie ta' me." Said Daryl as Merle tried to deny it "An' I don' see how a itty thing like that coulda' taken that many walkers."

Merle grumbled to himself before piping up "Well, my fuckin' balls still hurt. Gotta get 'er back fer tha' at least."

'_And there's my cue_' Ann thought. "Knock knock." She called out almost laughing as stumbling could be heard from within the tent, before both Daryl and Merle stumbled out-although the latter was obviously still in pain.

"The fuck you doin' over here bitch. Didn' you get the talk from master Shane? We ain't suppose' ta' be aroun' each other." Spat Merle.

"Brought you something." She said as she held the ice out.

"Don't want whatever ya have ya' dumb cunt." He smarted off trying not to look at the ice.

She shrugged tossing it to Daryl who surprisingly caught it. "Take it. Use it or not I don't really care. Just wanted to say sorry, that was a real bitch move. That's all." She turned and started to walk away only getting a few steps before she heard Merle's voice.

"Hey now girlie! Wanna' hold this on here fer me?" He called out to her back.

She stopped and turned, yeah they were good now. "Nah, I was all up in that earlier and there's not much to work with, maybe just use a corner?" She smiled and with a short wave walked back to the RV hearing Daryl give a barking laugh, while Merle chuckled to himself.

"This ain't over sweetness!" Merle called still chuckling.

Glenn was waiting for her when she got back to the front of the RV. "Still breathing I see."

"Not quite like I will be when we get through with each other later baby." Ann replied in a suggestive tone.

Laughter rang out inside of the RV as she heard Andrea and Amy call out "Whoooo Glenn!" Leading the poor man to blush even harder.

"Come on out you eavesdroppers! Girl can't talk to the potential around here in peace or what?" Ann winked at Amy and Andrea as they exited the RV.

"Hey it's the only good gossip we've got!" Amy replied.

"Hey! You know it's not true! You spread that around its not gossip, its lying! And lying is wrong!" Laughed Glenn.

"Hey, lie exaggeration. It's all the same!" Andrea joined in the happy fray.

"Don't worry Glenn we'll paint you really nice in our "gossip"." Added Amy smiling bright.

Glenn shook his head. "I'll admit I might of expected this from you Andrea, but you Amy? I had thought better." He turned in mock anger to Ann "You've corrupted them!"

Ann batted her eyelashes "Day one seems complete." She grinned.

The carefree moment was broken when Shane barked from atop the RV. "Y'all need to get to bed! You don't want to draw in any geeks do you?"

A pathetic chorus of "No's" went into the night air as everyone headed off to bed. "Glenn!" Ann whispered grabbing his arm. "I don't know where I'm sleeping!"

"Oh damn! I'm sorry! They were talking about maybe the tables bench in the RV?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I have no ass Glenn, and what little I have barely fit on there." He looked so upset that she waved him off. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't mess with your virtue tonight."

He looked extremely uncomfortable as he said "Well I-you can sleep 'next' to me if you want."

She snorted "Go on you prude. I'll sleep on the damn bench." Ann smiled trying to reassure him. "Go on I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"Ok then." And he was off like a fucking flash.

She shook her head ruefully at his retreating figure. _These people don't owe you anything. It's your own stupid fault that you're on a stupid bench_' She thought mentally banging her head on a wall. Try as she might she could not get comfortable on that damn bench. She tossed and turned as much as she could on the little spot before quietly leaving the RV.

"Who's out here." T-dog called from the top of the RV-he must have switched with Shane.

"Just me T." She whispered as quietly as she could. "Can't sleep."

"Alright." He muttered "Just be careful. Don't go out of sight."

"Thanks T." She said gratefully. Not that she cared for Ranger Shane but she didn't want to make life hard for everyone. She walked as quietly as she could to sit beside the mostly dead fire and spread out on a log. The next thing she knew she was on her face in gravel with Merle turning cherry red to keep his laughter in. Even the stoic Daryl cracked a smile.

"God dammit!" Ann tried to whisper quietly. "You're an ass!"

"Told you it weren't over darlin'." Merle sniggered quietly.

She stayed on her back and groaned "Well is it over now you heartless son of a bitch? I swear I just got to sleep and your grudge holding ass-"

"I knew ya were thinkin' 'bout my ass darlin'." Merle interrupted her.

She flipped him off and groaned again "You had your fun dick wad. Lemme go back to sleep." She muttered closing her eyes. As dark as it was out at midnight she was a little surprised when she saw a shadow over her through her closed eyelids. She cracked an eye open and then blinked a hand was about a foot away from her face. Blearily she reached for it and was practically launched off the ground she stumbled landing into a very firm chest. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes and looked up before she blushed, although hopefully Daryl couldn't see that. Something told her she was never going to be that lucky. Ann took a step back.

"Sorry." She muttered again. "So what is it against the rules for me to sleep here?"

"Why'r you sleepin' out here in the firs' place?" Muttered Daryl crossing his arms and glowering at her.

"The bench for the table in the RV wasn't that comfortable." Ann snapped trying to keep her voice down. "Does it matter? It's not like I'm sleeping in the nude, I didn't think it'd be a problem." At the mention of sleeping in the nude Merle got a giant lecherous smile on his face.

"Well sugar, ya wanna cozy up with me in the nude I'm all yers." He said as Daryl rolled his eyes and then continued glaring at her.

"Merle, if that was you trying to be smooth I think you just failed." She said smiling wanly.

"Ya' hurt me sugar!" Said Merle dramatically clutching at his chest. "I promise yer virtue will remain intact-scouts honor."

At this she snorted "I highly doubt you were ever a Boy Scout Merle. And besides what virtue I may or may not have is definitely not ever going to be something you're going to have anything to do with."

"Fuckin' hell." Grumbled Daryl grabbing her arm and hauling her off to their tent.

"What the crap! I said no asshole!" Ann said with a squeak.

"'M tired. Yer sleepin' on my cot with me." Daryl said crossly.

"You're not a fucking caveman and I'm not sleeping with either of you!" Snapped Ann stumbling as Daryl pushed her to his cot and glaring at Merle who came up behind them smiling largely.

He caught her look and put his hands in the air in a mock surrender. "Ain't me draggin' yer ass in here." He supplied innocently.

"Look." Daryl cut across the bickering "He ain't gonna' let me sleep until you find a place to. I'm tired an' I wanna sleep. I ain't gonna fuck ya so calm down, shut up, an' sleep." With that he yanked his shirt over his head and sat on the edge of the cot next to her, pulling his boots off.

He stood again and started shimmying his pants down when she squeaked "What are you doing!"

"Goin' to sleep, the fuck it look like." He griped grabbing the sleeping bag and unzipping it. He undid it all the way and motioned for her to lay down.

She sighed giving in, after all it would be nice to sleep on a cot and not the log or a tiny ass bench. As soon as she was laying down he pulled the covers over both of them and grabbed her around the waist, not caring as she tensed, pulling her snugly into his body.

"Go ta sleep." Daryl mumbled into her hair as Merle chuckled in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has read and or reviewed! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this!**

**1starbright37- thank you! I appreciate the review!**

**FanFicGirl10- Right! I sure as hell would! ;p**

**2Witty Nickname-Thank you very much! I really didnt want to move a hard ass like Daryl into a lovey dovey relationship right away (or sappy at all) so I'm happy that it isn't throwing everyone off! I also didnt want the average crazy bad ass and/or broken oc! Thank you thank you thank you for all of your compliments!**

**~hateofme**

When Ann woke up early the next morning to Merle's obnoxious "Rise n' shine!" The first thing she noticed was a thick strong arm wrapped around her waist. The second was Merle's shit eating grin as he stood by the tent flap.

"Tell sleepin' beauty tha' I've gone huntin'." Merle said as he grabbed a small red box from under his pillow. He winked at her and ducked through the tent flap quickly.

She held still for a moment trying to get her bearings. Over all she felt well rested, if a little bit warm. The biggest issue she had was something Daryl was wearing was poking her ass. She shifted trying to move it when she felt Daryl's arm tighten against her.

Wouldn' do that if I were you." He growled lowly at her.

Ann blushed hotly as she realized extremely belatedly what was poking her. Deciding the best option would be to pretend nothing was bothering her she forced herself to fall back to sleep.

The second time she woke it wasn't Merle's voice that woke her, no, it was the hand up her shirt and under her bra rolling and pinching her nipple. She bit her lip trying not to moan. She had already noticed how attractive Daryl was. Rugged, strong, and solid with slanted intense blue eyes that she felt could literally fuck her. But she had never thought he would want anything to do with her like that, so she had quickly laid the thoughts to rest. It was harder to pretend she didn't want him now. With his hand plying her breast it was really rather hard for her to take stock of the situation. She shifted slightly against him involuntarily barely stifling a moan as he thrust his hips agains hers and pinched her nipple, then attempting to sooth it by rolling it between his fingers gently. As he kneaded her breast she couldn't help it any more and moaned pushing back fully on him and his grip tightened. Suddenly he pushed her tangled mess of dark hair away from he neck and started whispering in her ear.

"I told ya not to do that shit princess." He rumbled

Ann didn't know what he was talking about and she really didn't care. She moaned lightly when she heard a voice.

"Dreamin' abou' me darlin'." Merle's voice rang out.

Ann opened her eyes with a snap, realizing she was still in Daryl's cot but sans Daryl. She had been dreaming?! What the hell? And fantastic, Merle had watched her dream about his brother.

"Fuck off Merle." She mumbled closing her eyes, missing the dark shadow that passed over his face.

As he opened his mouth to say something Daryl reached in and dragged him out giving his head a firm shake.

"Git yer' ass up. Everyone's lookin' fer ya." Griped Daryl at her.

She stood stretching as Daryl and Merle left the tent lifting her arms to the ceiling. Wait? Everyone's looking for her? Dammit! She was sure that Daryl would tell everyone fuck off or even tell them nothing happened, but Merle? Oh, well she just didn't want to be thought of as the camp whore. Wondering if she could slip out without anyone seeing she peeked out of the tent, and was promptly met with Daryl's knee to her face.

"The fuck?" Said Daryl looking down at her.

Ann looked up dazedly from the ground laying half in and out of the tent. "I think you zagged when I shoulda' zigged...or something like that I think."

Merle's laughter rang in her ears as Daryl helped her to her feet and quickly let go of her hand. "I'm not diseased or anything." She muttered "And I didn't kick you in the balls, I'm pretty sure you have no reason to get back at me."

Daryl just shrugged and walked away and Merle called out "Hey now sweetness, I think I cin use ya crawlin' aroun' my feet."

"Piss off man!" Ann said a little angry and started to walk away when she felt a hand wrap around her upper arm and pull her back. Turning she came face to face with a very livid Merle. She took quick look at his dilated pupils, '_fucking crack head_' she thought resisting the urge to shake her head. He was breathing heavily and her arm was slowly going numb from the pressure he was putting on it. Sarcasm wasn't going to work here and neither would trying to placate him. Apparently it was a lose/lose situation.

"The fuck ya' say ta' me ya' little bitch?" Merle snarled shaking her.

As soon as Daryl saw Merle with her arm he had rushed over to separate the two. He knew how Merle was when he was hyped up on his drugs. With a quick shake from Ann's head he had stopped and waited to see what she was doing. Ann gave Daryl a half assed smile-he thought she was going to calm him down. She almost felt bad.

Ann slowly carefully put her hand up to Merle's face feeling him tense and then relax. She had noticed physical contact seemed to calm him when he was doped up when she met him in the woods the day before.

"Merle." She whispered and his eyes snapped open slightly angry, slightly confused, and a tiny bit vulnerable. He settled for anger as she had thought he would and hoped he wouldn't.

"The fuck you doin'? Huh?" Merle smacked her head to the side and shook her. His shouting and her less than stellar exit from the two men's tent had drawn a crowd and at the corner of her eye she saw Carols husband, Ed, smirking at her.

"I don't much like you like this Merle." She whispered at him. She watched as him mood changed rapidly again.

Confusion etched across his face and his voice was slightly gruff as he asked her. "Wha' happened ta' yer face darlin'?"

Ann looked pointedly down at her arm still held tightly in his hand. "God dammit!" He roared pushing her away. "The fuck y'all lookin' at huh? All y'all can't do shit fer yer selves an' now yer judging me! I don' give a rats ass 'bout any ya'!"

As he stormed away hitting things and knocking his tent over, Daryl grabbing his crossbow and following him, she spied the red box he had taken out from under his pillow that morning, tucked into the back of his pants and mostly under his shirt. Quickly she made up her mind-she was NOT going to deal with a stoned Merle when they got back. Ignoring the shouts behind her she took off at a sprint passing Daryl. Ann wrapped her arm around his back grabbing the box and swinging her body around and in front of Merle. She almost had second thoughts as she saw a flash of regret on his face as he glanced at hers. In the limited thirty seconds she had had to plan this crazy scheme out it was all she had come up with. Before he could push her away she kneed him in the balls for the second time in as many days. As he keeled over she stepped behind him so he didn't see her slip the box into the back of her pants quickly pulling her shirt down over it.

"Sorry Merle!" She said crouching behind him. "I say we call it even." She clapped him on the shoulder and stood meeting Daryl's angry look.

"Can't leave shit alone can ya'" Daryl snarled at her helping his brother to his feet. "Get the fuck outta' here!" And she did.

-A few minutes later-

"What were you thinking?!" Shane snapped loudly at her.

"I-" Ann started to respond.

"You weren't! I've got people running all over the damn camp lookin' for you!"

"And I'm sorry about that-" Ann started again.

"I told you to stay away from them! If you're going to be apart of this camp you need to listen! Not go around fucking the whole damn camp!" Shane all but shouted at her.

Dales angry expression at the way Shane was speaking quickly melted away into precautionary fear as he looked at Ann. She didn't blame him-she was seething.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." She said in a steely tone. She was positive it was only shock that had him complying but she didn't care. "I appreciate everything that's been done for me here but I never got asked to be a part of this camp, and I'll tell you now, your word is not law." She held a hand up to stay his interruptions "I'm not done. That spot that you're falling off of." She nodded toward the bench "That was my bed last night. I don't owe you any explanation but I think you need to hear this. Merle and Daryl Dixon found me sleeping on a log by the fire. They did not hurt me," well not really she thought to herself. "They did not molest me or any other fool thing that you have in your head. I was offered a place to sleep-that's it. I'm shocked at how you treat those that feed you. Now go fuck yourself Shane." She stood and stormed out of the RV and headed down to the quarry.

She was still angry and she was hurt as well. The anger was for Shane, but the hurt, the hurt was for Dale. He actually agreed with sitting her down like an errant child and scolding her about the Dixon's! True it hadn't gone the way he had wanted it and it was obvious to her that Shane's way with words had upset the older man, but his sentiment had been the same.

She still had that damn box in her back and honestly she was disgusted by it, not just the contents but the fact that it had been in Merle's sweaty pants (although thankfully not touching his ass, he apparently wore underpants) and now it was in hers. She sat near the edge of the water looking longingly at it wishing she could wash off. Of course then she'd just have to put the damn box right back.

"Hey." Andreas voice said cautiously.

"Hey."

"You ok?" She asked pointedly looking at her face and arm.

"Fine." Ann shrugged "I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Andrea smiled "I think they were all more worried and shocked to be honest."

Ann picked up on the they. "They?" She questioned "You weren't?" She wasn't trying to fish for anything just honestly wondered if Andrea had been worried.

"Nah," Andrea smiled at her. "You came back last night from their tent. If either of them were going to go off and murder you I figure it would have been then." She said avoiding the fact that Merle had just hit her.

Ann smiled "Well thank god one of you has some common sense." She looked back at the water.

"Sooo... You sleeping with Merle then?"

Ann snorted and then outright laughed. "HELL no! I wouldn't sleep with him if he were the last man on earth." Andrea looked unconvinced so she explained some more. "He really is nice in his own way. He wouldn't quit bugging me last night until Daryl dragged me into the tent. Daryl said Merle wasn't going to let any of us get some rest unless I had a spot to sleep."

Andrea looked disbelieving "You still haven't convinced me he's nice-or that you wouldn't sleep with him."

She laughed, and after the stress of the morning it felt good. "I just don't see him that way. He's attractive enough-or could be if he just-" She stopped; the drugs weren't her place to mention. "Anyway he's fun to tease and he's rough and abrasive but he's just not my type. Too flirty." She grinned at Andrea

"Too flirty? That's rich coming from you." She grinned. "So where did you sleep in the tent then?"

At this Ann blushed "In Daryl's cot." She mumbled.

"Daryl!" Squealed Andrea.

"Yes Daryl and before you go reading anything into it, it was strictly platonic. He was just easing my fears that Merle would attempt to get it on in the middle of the night." There was no sense mentioning his morning wood or her dreams she reasoned. After all morning wood is a perfectly natural thing and who wouldn't get a sex dream curled up in those arms with a hard dick against their ass? It didn't mean anything on either of their parts.

"Yeah, right. I know you've only been here a day but I have to tell you the Dixon's don't exactly go out of their way for anyone but each other. And even then its rare."

"Hold on now!" Ann thought this was horribly unfair. "Don't they hunt? And skin the animals? And share what they catch? And I'm sure they know how to kill shells! What is all of that if not going out of the way for people here?"

"I think they just do it so they can stay here. And you can't tell me that you don't have the tiniest doubt that one of them was just trying to get into your pants last night!" Andrea huffed at her.

"I don't know what they think Andrea! I barely know them! All I'm saying is a nice deed is a nice deed, I don't care about the reasons because its still something nice that was done." Ann tried reasoning with her and was delighted when she saw a slight nod from Andrea. At least she was considering what she said.

"Come on!" Cried Andrea suddenly changing the subject. "You stink! Lets to for a swim!" She grabbed Ann's hand and pulled turning when she didn't budge. "Come on!" She tried again.

Ann sighed she really really wanted to, but she just didn't trust anyone not to look through their clothes if they left them on the bank. That damn box was just fucking with her now.

"Nah, I'm good. You can go though." She tried.

Andrea put her hands on her hips "You smell horrible and to be honest I can't even tell what color your hair is. No woman willingly puts up with that. Why don't you want to swim?"

Ann sighed again, hopefully Andrea could keep a secret. If she didn't give in now she could see the whole camp questioning her for something she couldn't figure out a plausible lie to. Plus now that she had the box she really didn't know what to do with it.

She pulled Andrea down to sit with her. "Have you ever noticed that Merle seems to have bi-polar disorder or split personalities or something?"

Andrea nodded "Yeah but how did you-"

Ann cut her off "He's taking drugs. I had a friend on coke a couple of years back and I can see the similarities. Sweating, hyper, loud, awake for so long it leads to hallucinations, paranoid, quick to anger, and huge pupils? He needs to come down so..." She whipped the box out of her pants "I took his stash."

Andreas eyes widened "Oh my god! We need to tell Shane! He's going to-"

"No! That's exactly what we don't need to do! I'm trusting you Andrea please, don't say anything to anyone at all. He's going to have a hard enough time as it is and everyone pressuring him isn't going to help matters. Please trust me." Ann pleaded panicked at the sudden turn things had taken.

Andrea still looked unsure but she nodded. "Alright. Now tell me why you can't bathe because of that?"

"I don't trust anyone not to look through it." She confessed.

Andrea nodded and then stood holding out her hand "Come on, hand it over. I'll go hide it and then we can get you cleaned up." She saw Ann hesitate "No one will find it, there's a panel next to my bed in the RV that comes off. I'll put it there ok?"

She saw the logic in this and nodded handing over the red box. "Just don't get caught." She joked weakly, she really didn't know if she should have said anything.

Less then ten minutes later had Andrea bouncing back to the quarry, with a large bag in hand. "I brought supplies!" She hollered to her. She stopped in front of Ann opening the bag. "Got you a bra (don't worry it's one of mine and its clean), underwear (still don't worry, they were Amy's brand new in the package and she's refused to wear them because they're thongs. So really you've got a six pack), one of Amy's T-shirts, a pair of her jeans, and Miranda donated two pairs of one of the kids clean socks. Your feet are really small you know?"

Ann just stood there in shock-these people that she really didn't even know had not only let her stay, fed her, and healed her, but were now giving her clothes? Andrea interrupted her train of thought.

"And," She said sing-song voice "Shampoo, soap, and conditioner!"

Ann was so excited she didn't wait for Andrea and ran full speed jumping into the water clothes shoes and all, surfacing with a gasp.

"Holy shit its cold!" She chattered as Andrea undressed neatly folding her clothes.

Andrea shook her head at the younger woman "Don't be a baby! It's not that bad." And jumped in.

When she surfaced and Ann saw that she wasn't chattering like her she rolled her eyes. "Is you-your sk-skin made of leath-leather or something?" She chattered.

"No you prissy baby! Move around it warms you up!" And then she dove under.

"Fu-kin crazy." Ann shivered to herself trying to tread the water. She stopped short as a fairly horrible thought occurred to her. "Andrea!" She hollered

She spotted her coming up for air five feet on the opposite side of her from where she started. "What's up?" She asked with a grin.

"If you asked everyone for all that stuff they know we're washing right?" Andrea nodded at her so she continued. "Then what's to stop all the men from coming down here? I mean you're at least in bra and panties- when I get out I'm planning on burning mine." To her surprise Andrea laughed.

"For someone who woke up yesterday in camp and then spent the night with two of the roughest rednecks I've ever met, you sure worry about the strangest things. But-" She said sensing Ann's distress "Some of the other women are coming down and some of the men are 'guarding' the other men. Then the men will have a turn."

Ann sighed in relief; at least she didn't have to worry about the men seeing her 'goods' and making fun of her. The community bath was surprisingly fun. Andrea and Amy helped her get her hair cleaned and the dreadlocks that were beginning to form were combed out by an intent Miranda beforehand.

"Don't you worry Ann, my girls hair gets tangled almost as bad as this daily." And she had proceeded to comb through her snarled hair roughly until the waves that she used to have were back full force.

Andrea and Amy attacked her hair with vengeance it seemed, as soon as Miranda was done and thanked. Lather rinse repeat had a whole new meaning by the time they were done with her. She didn't even have anything to say when they triumphantly announced to everyone that her hair color was a dark brown (with lighter streaks that had been bleached from the sun they were sure to add). Even Carol and Jacqui had come down and pointed out spots that she had missed while scrubbing with the soap. As touched as she was all these people staring at her had her feeling a little uncomfortable, and she breathed a sigh of relief as Jacqui, Miranda, Eliza, Carol, and Sophia gathered up and headed back to camp.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked swimming lazily by her.

"Well aside from being the only naked one here I'm peachy." Ann remarked with a smile.

"I'm sorry! We didn't even think about that when we grabbed clothes for you!" The distraught girl cried.

Ann laughed. "Amy! Calm down I'm fine!"

"Yeah!" Called Andrea swimming swiftly to them. "She spent the night with two muscly men, I don't think a bath is going to kill her, no matter how much she thinks it will." She grinned at Ann to show that she was joking.

"You slept with both of them?!" Amy yelped. "I thought it was just Merle!"

"Oh good god." Snapped Ann good-naturedly "Is the whole camp talking about my 'promiscuous' nature now?" She teased only half joking.

Amy started to deny it but Andrea jumped in "Of course they are! You spent the night with them. I tried to set a few people straight but once I tell them you were in Daryl's cot that's all they think about."

"Oh well. Nothing to do about it now. You guys ready to get out?" She said starting to walk up the bank. She was only halfway out when too many things happened at once for her overly relaxed brain to comprehend. Amy shouting "Wait!" , Andrea shouting "No!", the rustle of clothing on the shore and a long whistle piercing the air. She froze '_no no no no no_.' Her head screamed at her.

Standing on the shore obviously having just come from out of the woods was Daryl who had just removed his shirt and had froze with his hands on his pants. His face was coloring and he quickly glanced behind her at Amy and Andrea who were still shouting and then zeroed in again on her, looking shocked. Thank god her newly washed and combed hair was doing a bang up job of covering her breasts. Standing next to him was Merle also staring at her, she noticed, however that he flicked his eyes back to Andrea just as much as he did to her, bypassing Amy completely. He had a huge lecherous smile on his face.

"Well now darlin'," Merle drawled "Did we interrupt yer's an' sugar-tits party ou' here?" His gaze slid to Andrea again this time staying on her until she flipped him off. He laughed smacking his leg "We was jus' about to take a dip, sweetness. Don' wanna' go hoggin' all tha' water fer yerselves now do ya'?" He guffawed rhetorically

"Come on Merle! We don't swing your way!" She called thinking quickly and arching an eyebrow at him. It was comical the way his face dropped in disappointment as he looked at them. Then just as quickly the look was gone

"Well I think I migh' jus' sit back an' watch the show!" He hollered and clapped Daryl on the back. "Whaddya say baby brother? Wanna watch a live porno wit' me?"

Merle hitting Daryl on the back seemed to draw him from his catatonic state. He grabbed his shirt from the ground and pulled it over his head simultaneously grabbing his crossbow off a nearby rock and leaning to whisper something in Merle's ear. Whatever it was made Merle's scowl return and he stood shouting at her "You an' me, we got some talkin' ta do tonight ya' hear!" And without waiting for an answer he pushed past Daryl and back into the woods. Daryl shouldered his crossbow without looking at the three women and stomped off after Merle.

Only after they were completely gone from sight did she seem to unfreeze. The logic hitting her that she could have, at any time, just slouched in the damn water to cover her top.

"Oh my god!" Squealed Andrea. "Did you just insinuate that we were lesbians?!"

Ann had the decency to look ashamed "I didn't know what else to say! If I insult him he takes it as a personal affront to 'his manhood'" She made quotation marks in the air "And I'm pretty sure he'd have had no problem showing us nothing is wrong with him. Anything nice would have just sounded like an invitation to him. I'm sorry."

Andrea and Amy looked at each other before saying in perfect sync "But she's my sister!" If she'd had any doubts about those two that cleared them.

"So your saying you're ok with being lesbians just not with each other?" Sniggered Ann.

Andrea clarified "I'm ok with them **thinking** we're lesbians just not with each other."

"Well the next time the Dixon brothers manage to corner all three of us taking a bath again I'll be sure to let them know that one of you doesn't participate, you just watch." She joked rolling her eyes.

Amy had turned red and Ann started giggling with Andrea joining in and the next thing they knew they were all laughing uproariously and dressing going over their close call with Merle and Daryl Dixon's manhood. As soon as she was dressed Ann was urging the two women to hurry, she was ravenous!

"So eager to get back to your men?" Andrea slyly teased.

Ann tossed her hair. "I'm just eager to let Glenn know he's still at the top of my list." She snootily replied with a wink. "And I'm sure Amy's ready to share her lesbian experiences today with T-dog." She continued innocently as Amy again went red.

Andrea laughed and Ann leaned over to her with a stage whisper and said "I think she is almost as much fun as Glenn to tease."

The three happily made their way back to camp all of them avoiding the Dixon's, and breathing easier as all the men excluding Shane and Dale made their way down to the quarry. Ann groaned to herself, she didn't want to, and she really didn't have to, but in order to keep tension down she needed to come to an understanding with Shane and Dale both.

"Hey Shane!" Ann called to the man who immediately tensed. "Can I talk to you?" She asked noting as he controlled his adverseness to her but missing the distrustful look Lori sent her way.

"Yeah!" He said in a falsely easy voice "What can I do for you?"

She sighed she was used to not being liked, that didn't mean she had to like it though. "You can stop pretending Shane." She said tiredly as his face morphed into anger. "I know we don't see eye to eye-" He snorted but stayed quiet as she glared "Listen, I'm trying to make this easier here. I know you don't like me and that's ok. And I'm sorry I lost it on you. I refuse to ask for permission to sleep in someone else's tent if I have been invited. However I can see that it could be worrisome if no one knows where I am from day to day. I wanted to tell you that, if its ok with whoever is on watch when I go to sleep, I will let them know where I'm going. Will that work?"

He looked at her curiously before nodding grudgingly. "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I can't respect you. You've got a pair Ann, just make sure it doesn't get anyone killed," He added as almost an afterthought "Or yourself."

Ann looked at him "I think you're just trying to protect everyone here and that's admirable; you just came on kind of strong earlier. I'm sure you've gathered that I don't do well with confrontation." She smiled wryly at him.

A genuine smile snuck on his face and he replied "I'll keep that in mind- and thank you. It's- stressful- here. Sometimes it's good to be grounded, even if it was by a pint size thing like you." He clapped a friendly hand on her shoulder as he walked back to Lori.

"Hey Shane!" Ann called to his back. "Five two isn't anything to sneeze at!" She smiled to herself as he waved her off. She wasn't going to follow his word like it was law, but now that they had an understanding this should be a whole lot easier.

And now for Dale. She wasn't about to holler out disrespectfully to him so she made her way over to the RV and climbed up. He was on watch so seeing him using his binoculars was no surprise, it was more the fact that he was looking in the direction of the quarry that had her raising her eyebrows at him.

"Didn't take you for a peeper Dale, much less on other men." She said lightly. She frowned when there was no response.

Then his jaw dropped open "Shane?" He called out hesitantly.

A loud commotion on the path leading to the quarry caught everyone's attention and she stared torn between anger and laughter. Almost every single man that had gone to take a bath was now trudging up the path, bruised and bloody. Shockingly the only one that seemed truly beat up was Ed, who was trailing along behind the rest of the group. Merle and Daryl were at the front and she winced as she got a good look at them. Split lips on both, Merle sporting a swollen eye that was sure to be quite the shiner, Daryl with a red cheek that was sure to bruise and a shallow gash bleeding from it. She started looking at every single man; T-dog, and even Glenn were sporting injuries similar to the Dixon's, even Jim and Morales were sporting small bumps and lumps.

She watched as Shane stomped over to the group "Does anyone want to tell me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He ended on a shout.

The men looked at each other uneasily before T-dog casually swung his arm around Daryl's shoulders and smiled cracking his lip even further, pretending not to notice Daryl's ever growing scowl in his direction.

"Just some male bonding." He shrugged giving a seemingly easy smile at the men. "Right?" He said in a steely voice.

Glenn gave an awkward smile "Yep!"

His acceptance seemed to confirm it for the rest of the men who mumbled affirmatively before taking off to their respective tents. As Ann saw Daryl angrily shrug T-dog's arm off his shoulders and stalk with Merle off to the tent she snapped into action. Quickly springing into the RV she grabbed some cotton balls and a bottle of antiseptic before running off to the Dixon tent. As she went by T nodded at her as she passed his folded arms being given a disbelieving glare by Shane. She talked loudly she approached the tent. Pulling back the flap and stepping in she sat on the cot next to Daryl.

"Now what really happened?" Ann asked soaking a cotton ball in alcohol and pulling Merle's hand away from his lip.

He growled as she dabbed the cut. "Get off me ya' damn trouble maker." And tried to push her away.

She grabbed the hand he shoved at hers with inspecting it and wiping at his cracked knuckles gently with the cotton. "Oh stop it you baby." She smiled as he threw himself back on his cot.

"'M still mad at ya'" He grumbled at her.

"Yes, I'm sure you are." She murmured finishing with his knuckles and placing her hand out for the other one. She crowed internally when he placed his palm in hers with no argument. "Now what happened?"

Merle looked over at her arm and his expression softened slightly and then over to her face; she was positive she saw guilt flash through his eyes before it was gone. He hardened his face and turned away from her.

Ann turned to Daryl when she was don't with Merle and it was apparent that he wasn't going to answer. He was looking at her with a glower and a shimmer of confusion in his blue eyes. As she reached up to his face he jerked his head back.

"The fuck you think you're doin'?" He snapped angrily at her.

Ann barely held back from rolling her eyes. "Making sure none of these get infected. You know," She started as she doused another cotton ball and grabbed at his hands "If you two wont tell me what happened I'll just go out there and ask. And I'm sure they'll tell me in much more detail..." She trailed off as she forcefully switched Daryl's hands.

"Yer' a god damn bitch, fuckin' nothin' but trouble." Snarled Merle still flat on his back. "Might as well tell her Darylina." He said obviously angry.

She turned expectantly to Daryl wincing internally at the amount of anger she found staring back at her. As she waited to hear what she was sure would be quite a story she reached to his face and gently wiped the gash there apologizing for how much she knew it must sting. He didn't say a word only sat there with his arms crossed, and she as sure if looks could kill she would be dead. Just as she was sure she wasn't going to get anything from either of them Daryl turned his head away from her and grumbled.

"Ed, started runnin' his mouth. So we shut it for him." He gave her a sidelong glance as if to see if that was enough of the story.

"And everyone just jumped in a decided to beat each other up?" Ann said cynically.

"God dammit!" Roared Daryl suddenly "He was talkin' bou' you! Ya fuckin' happy now? Git the fuck outta' here! And fuckin' stay away ya' damn bitch!"

Ann rose outwardly calm from the cot and gathered up the cotton balls and alcohol that Daryl had knocked on the floor in his tirade, as she listened to Merle chuckle. "Fuck you both." She hissed as she left the tent.

She stormed across the camp handing off the alcohol to Glenn, who looked like he could use it. "Thanks." He said wincing.

Ann rolled her eyes and sat down next to him on a log, grabbing the items back and proceeded to clean him up. As she finished she sat back and looked at him. "If I understand correctly I'm the one who should be thanking you?" He blushed shrugging his shoulders and she knew she was right. Patting him on the shoulder she left to find T, realizing she had taken the only bottle of alcohol. T-dog was in his tent swearing loudly.

"Are you decent!" Ann hollered at the flap

"Yeah, come on in." Called T. "You ok?" He asked noticing an uncharacteristic silence from her.

"Yeah." Said Ann with a strained smile. "I think your lip is worse than Merle's." She tried to joke. "How are you feeling?"

T looked at her knowingly. "I'm fine, but I ain't the one that just dealt with the Dixon's who probably don't even understand why they defended you."

Ann looked at him startled "What?"

T smiled and shook his head "Im guessing they didn't tell you anything?"

"They gave me the abridged two sentence version." She hedged.

"Sit down girl," he laughed smacking the spot beside him.

T-dog proceeded to tell her about their 'manly bonding' trip as he christened it. Apparently Ed hadn't just talked about her in passing as Daryl had made it sound. Ed had sought them out, loudly asking questions about her, requesting that when Merle was done with her and Daryl had his fill, they just pass her along to Ed. Surprisingly Daryl had lost his cool first quickly followed by Merle. Nobody had known what was going on and T and Glenn (shockingly to her) had jumped to break it up, upon hearing what Ed was saying though quickly turned on the man as well. Jim and Morales had ended the fight and broke them up and apparently that was the end. By the time T was finished telling her everything Ann was in shock. Not only had Daryl and Merle come to her defense which she thought was highly unlikely, but T and Glenn had to?

She smiled a watery smile. "Thanks."

T-dog shook his head "I won't pretend I like Merle but, he's got your back, and so does Daryl. They probably don't understand why and its gonna piss them off. But you've got yourself a couple of hard ass rednecks on your side." He gave her a lopsided grin as she patted his shoulder thanking him again, and left his tent.

She passed by Carols tent and heard a low sobbing. Looking at the cotton and alcohol in her hands she sighed. She knew that no one had thought about Ed's retribution that would fall on Carol and possibly Sophia. She walked up to the tent and gently set the stuff on the floor by the flap. She moved the flap around a bit and when she heard footsteps took off. It wasn't Carols fault her husband was an ass; it was just her fault she chose to stay with him.

Lunch was incredibly awkward with almost all the men sporting their battle injuries and the looks that everyone was giving everyone else were putting her on edge. She avoided the Dixon's on principle and placed herself with Amy and Andrea on one side and Glenn and T-dog on the other.

Trying to soften the tension she heard Andrea say to Glenn "Hey Glenn I think you and Ann are going to have to take a break."

And just like that the tension was broken. Ann, Glenn, and Andrea snorted before outright laughing. Aside from Ed and the Dixon's everyone relaxed, leaving the meal fairly enjoyable.

After lunch Ann volunteered to help everyone with laundry, spending the rest of the day down at the quarry with Carol, Andrea, Amy, Miranda, and Jacqui, watching Carl and Sophia frolic in the water. The day passed quickly and before she knew it she was the last one there gathering up all the leftovers that had been left when the other women went to go cook. It was beginning to get dark as she trudged back to camp and even though her hands were full she couldn't help but be nostalgic for her axes and the sense of security they gave her. She wished again for the hundredth time she had not lost them when she ended up here. She sighed and dropped the clothes off at the RV, seeing as she didn't know where they went, and wondered over to sit next to Glenn who looked strangely uncomfortable by her.

She looked to Amy and Andrea confused but they just shrugged "He's been like that since we got back from doing laundry." Amy whispered in her ear.

Ann looked at the faces around camp, almost everyone that had been in camp and not at the quarry washing clothes was giving the three women odd looks.

Carl's voice broke through the silence "Mom? What's a lesbian?"

Aside from Merle's loud guffawing you could hear a pin drop and it suddenly clicked for the three girls, who started laughing uproariously.

"Don't worry Glenn!" Gasped Ann laughing so hard her sides hurt "I promise you're still at the top of my list! I can't repopulate with Andrea; that's just personal preference!" She, Andrea, and Amy clung to each other laughing until they cried and fell off the log.

Dale surprisingly seemed to recognize that she was joking, as did T because she could see and hear them chuckling. Glenn however looked unsure. She did a quick recon of reactions around the camp; the Morales family was smiling and laughing softly as were Jacqui and Jim. Carol was trying to hide a smile and Ed was giving her a dirty look. Shane merely looked intrigued, as if he wasn't sure how he missed the fact that there were lesbians in camp. Merle looked smug and slightly disappointed-it was easy to see where everyone had gotten the idea, while Daryl had crossed his arms and glared at her.

Lori however shrieked and covered Carl's ears and yelled at them. "How dare you expose my son to your trash!" She snarled.

Ann's laughter abruptly ceased. "Excuse me?" She asked angrily.

"You heard me! He's a child! He doesn't need to be exposed to people like you!" Lori spat.

Ann saw Shane's panicked wince from the corner of her eye and ignored him stepping into the woman's face. "Listen lady," she said quietly enough so only a few words could be heard by the others. "It's a god damn joke, but even if it wasn't you can keep your outdated, backwoods, preachy, opinions to yourself. As for your son, he sure as hell didn't hear it from me. Maybe you need to keep an eye on him instead of wondering into the woods. I don't know why you two try and keep your relationship a secret when I'm sure the entire camp knows, but I'm betting you put a little more energy into watching your boy, instead of hiding from him you'll be able to keep him in the dark that much longer." She spat turning from the woman who had gone pale and sat back down next to Glenn.

"Eat up baby, you're going to need the energy tonight." Ann winked at Glenn trying to act as though a mini fight between her and Lori had not happened. Once again the building tension was diffused some of the campers laughing at what she had said, the majority laughing at Glenn. Poor Glenn who had been in mid-swallow was now choking as Ann slapped him on the back. The rest of the meal passed pleasantly and soon enough it was time for bed. She caught Shane's eye and nodded looking up at the top of the RV. He nodded back slightly and turned his attention to an angry Lori.

She tried! She really really did, but that bench was just too small! Ann sighed and wondered out side the RV calling up to Dale.

"Dale, I'm going to go sit by the fire." She whispered up to him. She heard the smile in his voice as he replied.

"Go on, I'll make sure to keep an eye out over there in case you fall asleep or move." He chuckled.

"Thanks." She murmured, he obviously didn't know that Daryl and Merle were mad at her. She was planning on sleeping out on the log though so she was glad that he was going to keep an extra close lookout. She pulled her blanket around her shoulders and started to lay down to sleep when she heard a shuffling behind her.

"What?" She said dully knowing it was probably Merle.

"Are ya' really a lesbian?" Came Daryl's voice slightly embarrassed.

She jumped up and spun around shocked to hear Daryl and laughing a little at his question. Or at least she was laughing until she ran her face into his elbow on his ever folded arms as she stood up. She plopped back down on the log holding the spot where he had kneed her that morning.

"I swear to god it's like you're trying to kick my ass." Ann groaned.

Daryl just looked at her before walking away "You comin'?" He called over his shoulder.

"I think me and my multiple potential concussions are just going to stay here." She mumbled dizzily.

He snorted and turned back to her clumsily picking her up off the log, bridal style. "Ya' know Merle'd kick my ass if I let ya' sleep ou' here." He griped halfheartedly at her.

"Sure he would and then you two would spend the rest of the day holding your own damn actions against me." She snarked as Daryl dropped her roughly onto his cot.

"Wha' happened ta' her?" Merle's voice snapped out of the darkness.

Before she could answer Daryl's voice spoke "She ran her face into my damn elbow."

She could hear Merle snort. "Serves the' bitch righ'" and then "How in the hell...?"

"Fuck if I know." Replied Daryl

"I'm still here you jackasses." Ann had never been a fan of people talking about her like she wasn't there.

"Yeah an' yer righ' lucky ya' are after all the shit yer ass pulled today darlin'." Merle shot back.

She opened her mouth to reply but Daryl's aggravated voice stopped her. "Shut up an' go to sleep the both of ya'."

Honestly she was positive there was no concussion and sleeping in the cot sounded nice. She could finish fighting tomorrow. She lay down without a word quickly snuggling into Daryl, ignoring the way he tensed. She really didn't care; he dragged her in here, and she would more than likely be subjected to him grabbing her sometime throughout the night, not to mention his morning hard on. In her mind if she could deal with all that then he could deal with her curling up on him to get warm.

He hissed and tried to shrink back from her "Yer' feet a fuckin' cold woman!"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Ann threw his words back at him before answering his earlier question. "And no I'm not. A lesbian that is." She whispered and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Wow! I can't thank you all enough for your reviews! Is it weird that whenever someone quoted a part of my story, I got all giggly like a little girl who's crush just talked to her? Oh well, I think you all are awesome!**

**Dani- Thank you! You read my mind ;). I think you'll be pleasantly surprised in the coming chapters (at least I hope you will be ;))**

**Witty Nickname- Thank you! I'm trying to go for humor with an edge of seriousness so hopefully its working! I really don't want it to be monotone and stressful, and honestly in the middle of an apocalypse you're going to need to laugh! Thank you very much for your compliments and reviews-they honestly make my day!**

** .RealityxX- Thank you very much! I'm trying my hardest to just go with the flow when I'm writing so I'm glad you like it! I'm glad you find it funny as well, all too often my humor gets me in trouble so its great when people like it!**

**Lahey- Thank you very much! It's nice to know she's being viewed as realistic and relatable! I'm sorry to hear about your friends mom as well. :( **

**FanFicGirl10- Ha ha yes they do! They just don't really want to! Poor Ann even when she's smooth she's awkward! Thank you for the review!**

**starbright37- Thank you! I'm really trying to keep her on her toes! I'm glad you're enjoying this as well! **

**~hateofme**

"Wake up ya damn cunt!" Merle's voice shouted at her as what she assumed was a giant wad of smelly dirty clothes hit her in the face. She bolted upright tearing the offending garments off her face and gasped for breath.

"What the fuck!" She shouted quickly noting that Daryl was up and dressed sitting at the edge of the cot. Merle was stomping around the small area angry as fuck tearing the tent apart.

"Where is it ya' bitch!" He roared lunging at her before Daryl caught him and pulled him back. "Git the fuck off me! You bes' get me my shit little girl!"

'_Ooohhhh_' well she knew this was coming. "Get over it Merle." Ann snapped pulling on her dilapidated tennis. "It's gone. You don't need that shit." She purposefully shook back her hair to reveal the bruise from his hit yesterday saddened as the recognition and guilt flashed across his face. In a gentler voice she told him "You should be sleeping." Standing, she exited the tent to his yells.

Twenty minutes later a battered Daryl stalked out of the tent and grabbed her by the arm, careful to stay away from the bruise, and dragged her off to the edge of the woods.

"He ain't gonna' be happy wit' you fer a long time." He muttered starring hard at her.

"I know." Ann replied somewhat regretfully.

"Then why you pullin' this shit, huh? They all think that we're nuthin' but trash already so why you stirrin' up trouble!" Daryl snarled at her trying to keep his voice from rising.

"Oh stop with the pity us crap!" She threw her hands in the air. "He's going to get himself or someone else killed if he keeps this up! And if that someone were you he wouldn't be able to live with himself!"

"Merle don't care bout no one but Merle." He spat at her.

She laughed mockingly "If you really believe that then I'd have to say that maybe you're the most fucked up of the two of you."

"You don't know us ya' damn harpy! So quit pretendin' that ya do! We ain't no ones charity!" He shouted releasing her arm and pushing her with the force behind it.

She stumbled and regained her balance before yelling back "Oh boo hoo! The poor Dixon brothers! Can't ever have someone be nice without it being charity can you! You're right-I don't know you, but I know bull shit when I hear it!" She shoved him in the chest "You both are so busy pitying yourselves and putting yourselves down you've made yourselves blind to how much you mean here! And what's worse, you've got half the people here believing it to!"

She shoved him again enjoying the expressions running blatantly across his face. "Well I've got news for you and your asshole brother! I'm not fuckin blind! And I don't pity your sorry asses! Be a fucking man for christ's sake and own up! You hunt, you skin and clean, you protect everyone in this camp, and to me that's something of value! I don't do charity Daryl Dixon so you'd best bet your ass that if I'm going out of my way for you two then I know how important you both really are!" Ann shoved his chest again for good measure before storming off "And I know you heard me Merle! That goes for you to you damn hick!" She screamed as she passed the tent, kicking in a corner.

Merle slept fitfully the rest of the day and Ann went out of her way to avoid Daryl, which wasn't very hard since he was off hunting. She spent all of her time helping out around the camp and cracking jokes like she didn't have a care in the world. She felt drained after dinner and dreaded sleeping on the bench in the RV. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that that's where she'd be sleeping tonight, after Merle's apocalyptic fit that morning she wasn't going to chance sleeping on the log and being caught unaware. She cleaned up the dishes and then morosely made her way to the RV, and was startled to hear Dale's voice calling to her from the roof.

"Ann?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Dale?" She sighed up to him.

"Come on up, I've got an extra chair."

She slowly pulled herself up the ladder and plopped into the chair next to him. "What's up Dale?"

"I was hoping to get the chance to apologize." He started "I worry about you, and everyone here...and sometimes I admit I go overboard." He said sheepishly.

Well this certainly wasn't what she had been expecting. "It's fine Dale. We're ok." They weren't really but she was too tired to deal with this right now.

He understood and nodded his head. "Get some rest." He sighed watching as she sent a strained smile his way and slid down the ladder.

"What'r you doin' over here?" Daryl's voice grumbled behind her.

"Getting ready to go to sleep. What do you want Daryl?" Said Ann quietly, she was worn out-emotionally and physically-and she just wanted to sleep, save the fighting for tomorrow.

"Well c'mon then." He jerked his head at the tent.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

He looked at her perplexed "Why not?"

_Good god it just never ends_! She thought. "Because you told me to stay the fuck away I believe, and right now Merle's not my biggest fan."

He scoffed at her. "I cin keep Merle away from you. Ya know when he snaps outta' this he'll be pissed if he finds out yer sleepin' out here anyway."

"Why?" She shot back.

"Whaddya mean why?" He looked at her like she had just asked the dumbest question in the world.

"I mean, why does he care where I sleep, and for that matter if he's the one who cares then why are you the one who comes to get me? I don't understand either of you and its starting to get on my nerves." Ann snapped

Daryl uncomfortably shuffled his feet for a second before looking at her and answering. "Merle likes ya'" seeing her panicked look he rushed "I don' think he likes ya' like that. I mean if ya' decided to put out he wouln' say no or anythin' but...he respects ya. And if you can get him to respect ya' then you've got my respect." He looked anywhere but her as he continued "Now are ya' commin' or not? I ain't waiting all night out here fer ya to make up yer mind."

Ann rolled her eyes. Did she trust Daryl enough to make sure Merle didn't go ape on her? She thought the answer was yes and sighed as she called up to Dale "Dale I'm going-"

"I heard. Go on and get some sleep Ann." He said quietly.

"Lead on." She said sardonically to Daryl, ignoring the way he tensed, just like he was ignoring her.

Ann walked into the tent unsure for the first time. She waited for Daryl's "You gonna' stand there all night?" As her invitation to sit down on the cot and pull off her shoes. Unlike the past two nights she wondered if he slept in his boxers could she just take the damn jeans off? She shook that thought away quickly, and lay down on the cot awkwardly, as he covered them both.

Ann tried not to squirm around, she tried to relax and sleep, but she just couldn't. She lay in the dark thinking and trying to figure out why tonight was so much different than the past two nights. She wasn't really that worried about Merle kicking her ass with Daryl there so that wasn't it. There was a rhythmic sound that was driving her crazy and she wanted to scream when she realized the tent flap was flopping lazily in the breeze. Sighing she crept out of the cot as quietly as possible to secure it. As she fastened the edge of the little flap it hit her-what was so different about tonight, and sleeping in the tent. She had been asked, not just carted off, given a choice and she had said yes. She had walked through the flap she was holding of her own accord, and she didn't know why, but somehow that felt significant. She smiled as she crept back into the cot she shared with Daryl and swiftly fell asleep.

-the next morning-

She woke much like she had the first morning-arm around waist and morning wood. The difference between this morning and that? Well, she was invited in here this time and pretty much told she was welcome to sleep there whenever instead of as a temporary solution. **That's** why she smirked and **that's** why she felt the confidence to turn and face Daryl, smiling wide when she saw he was still asleep.

She leaned up to his ear, "I'm starting to worry that the blood flow to your brain is severely limited every morning, you really should talk to someone about that." She whispered as she nudged his dick quickly with her knee. Without waiting for a reaction she rolled quickly over him, grabbed her shoes, and rocketed out of the tent with Daryl's swearing and Merle's laughter at her back. She stopped when she reached the fire and sat down to put on her shoes smiling widely, she was in a damn good mood.

"Did you finally get laid?" Andrea laughed only half kidding.

"Oh, please. You know that if I'm not with you I'm with Glenn." Ann grinned back. "I woke up today! That's a good enough reason to be thrilled in my book."

Andrea smiled at her "I still think you got laid."

Ann laughed loudly, the sound filling the quiet morning air "Trust me, I have sex the whole camp will know-I've been told I'm rather loud." She winked at the woman.

"I can't decide if all the talking about sex you do is because you have a really sexual nature or if you just really need a good lay."

"You got me." Said Ann dramatically "I'm in desperate need of a good fuck."

"Well now darlin'." Merle's drawl cut through their conversation. "If ya woulda' tol' me that I'd've been happy ta' help ya."

Andrea turned embarrassed about to say something bitchy she was sure, but Ann beat her to it. "Merle baby, if your brother wasn't packing twice as much as you I might take you up on that." With that she winked at him as his jaw dropped and flounced away. Yes, she was in a damn good mood.

"Wakie wakie!" She called to Glenn and T-dogs tents, laughing at the swearing and groans she heard within.

Figuring she had given Daryl enough time to get over his embarrassment and get dressed she rushed back to the tent; her memory was stuck on the morning before-being woken by dirty clothes. Not only was she determined that that was never going to happen again, she was a little disgusted that she was pretty sure their idea of washing clothes was jumping in water with them on. Ann wrinkled her nose at the thought. She was pretty damn sure she hadn't seen their clothes being washed down at the quarry. Reaching the tent she dove in quickly on her hands and knees, grabbing clothes and placing them in an empty bag she had scooped up from the floor.

"The fuck you doin'?" Daryl's voice snapped at her.

She turned on her knees slowly, turning bright red when she realized she was staring straight into his crotch. It didn't matter the barbs she had made to Merle about how much he was packing or what sexual jokes she made about him because the reality was in front of her face. In tune with her complete inability to say things at the right moment, a momentary lapse of sanity had her muttering to herself "I really, really need to get laid."

His arched eyebrow let her know that, yes, she had indeed been heard, and no, she hadn't learned to keep what she was thinking from shooting out of her mouth.

"I'm doing laundry. " She said expertly avoiding his gaze and answering his earlier question.

"Hey Darylina! Hurry up in there! I though' we was-" Merle stepped into the tent and went silent. "Well sweetness I gotta say I'ma little disappointed. Ya' had me thinkin' you was funnen' with me earlier when ya was talkin' abou' my baby brothers package."

Ann swore it was like a car crash in the old days when they were rare, no matter how horrible it was you just couldn't look away. Not that his crotch was in any way horrible-_FOCUS!_ She thought to herself tearing her stare away from Daryl's pants.

"I'm just doing laundry!" Ann tried to shout.

"Darlin' ya cin do my laundry any time." Winked Merle.

She stood, still avoiding looking at Daryl, and shoved the bag into Merle's hands "Fill the bag, I'll wash what's in it." She snapped, embarrassed and stalked out of the tent.

Walking over to Amy and Andrea she smooshed herself between them groaning. "I hate today."

"Wow, about face much?" Asked Amy. "What happened?"

Ann just groaned and shook her head on Andreas shoulder. "Is it wrong that I find myself still able to be mortified while the dead are attacking and chewing on people?" Amy and Andrea exchanged glances over her head.

"Not at all." Andrea assured her. "What happened? I have a hard time imagining something that could embarrass you."

"I went into the tent to get laundry to wash and ended up staring at Daryl Dixon's crotch, on my knees, for at least five minutes." Ann waited for them to say something, anything. "Please, don't be any slower in assuring me that I did something that's not as completely painful as I'm making it out to be." She remarked dryly.

Andrea cleared her throat "Umm, was he-I mean did he notice?"

"Of course he noticed! He was standing there looking down at me, and honest to god I don't even know if he spoke at all! I think I said I need to get laid out loud at that point, and to top it all off Merle walked in!"

"Merle walked in on what?" Asked T-dog coming up to sit beside them.

"Ann eye humping Daryl's crotch." Amy supplied oh so helpfully.

Ann heard a choking cough from the other side of T "Glenn! Get back in your tent! I've come to the conclusion that I need to get laid!" She shouted into Andreas shoulder. The coughing grew and T laughed loudly. "At least that's still fun." She mumbled. A loud thump in front of her had her jumping.

"Darlin' I ain't never claimed to be the better man, so no matter how much I catch ya lookin' like a bitch in heat at Daryl I ain't givin' up on ya. In't tha' nice of ole Merle?"

Ann looked up to see Merle smirking at her dripping false sincerity. "Shut up you pig." She groaned up at him. He answered with a booming laugh and walked off to Daryl who was waiting for him at the edge of the woods. As she caught sight of Daryl she saw him smirk at her before disappearing with Merle. "Use protection!" She hollered determined to get the last word. There was no answer, just more laughter.

Ann stared at the overflowing bag of laundry in front of her and groaned. It was like both Dixon's were here saying nay ner nay ner nay ner, every time she chanced a glance at it throughout breakfast. She stood and stared at the damn thing with her hands on her hips, spinning when she heard a light cough behind her.

"Can I talk to you?" An uncomfortable Lori asked.

Ann caught herself before she rolled her eyes. "Do you want to head down to the quarry with me? I have laundry to do." She smiled crookedly at the woman.

Lori nodded her head and, surprisingly, bent and helped her carry the over large bag to the water. When they stopped they both wiped their brow slightly out of breath. Ann grabbed a disgusting shirt of Merle's and started to work looking over at Lori.

"What can I do for you?" She asked trying to be polite. She was shocked as Lori's eyes filled with tears.

They spoke for hours until the laundry was done, and Ann was surprised at everything Lori had told her. Lori's husband was not Shane as she had assumed, but a man that had been shot and died in the hospital when the outbreak occurred. She could see Lori's self loathing as she spoke of her broken marriage, finding that her husband had been shot in the line of duty, his death, and hers and Shane's newfound relationship. Even worse she could tell that for Lori at least it wasn't even a relationship, but a way to assure herself that she was alive, and able to care for Carl. This woman was broken and it cut at her heart. They lay the laundry out to dry and made their way back to camp, if anyone was surprised to see the two women together they wisely kept it to themselves.

That night before Daryl and Merle had come back Shane had an announcement. "We're running low on supplies." He told the group. "I'd like to have some volunteers to go to Atlanta tomorrow and round some up."

The members of the camp looked nervously at each other and she was shocked when they all looked to Glenn. He sighed and agreed to take whoever would go. The group broke up in a much more somber mood then when they had gathered. Ann quickly gathered the clothes from the quarry and set about putting them away her mind a jumble of thoughts.

"Hey there Suzie homemaker." Drawled Merle stepping in the tent and watching as she folded and put clothes away. She simply nodded in return and he frowned. "What's wrong darlin'?"

She smiled wanly at him "Ever forget why we're out here?"

He frowned at her again sitting on his cot and patting the spot next to him in more of a command than invitation. "What'r ya talkin' bout?" He questioned when she complied.

"Supplies are running low. Shane's asked for volunteers to go to Atlanta in the morning." Ann whispered leaning her head on his shoulder. He looked uncomfortable at the contact but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"An' what'r you frettin' fer'?" He seemed genuinely confused.

She sighed "Being here with everyone...it was just easy to forget that this isn't a fun camp out, you know? Easy to forget why we're out here...what we're hiding from."

Merle awkwardly placed his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Ya' thinkin' bout goin'?"

"I don't know. I...I don't work well out there in a group setting." She confessed ashamed of the glaring weakness.

He grunted at her "Daryl an' me-we'll look out fer ya'. Ya' don' have ta' worry bout that." He looked away from her while he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Ann whispered closing her eyes in an effort to keep the tears in and the world out.

"Merle! We gonna' skin them-" Daryl's voice stopped short as he stepped into the tent and took in the scene in front of him.

Ann's eyes snapped open to reveal an angry Daryl looking at Merle's hand on her arm and her head on his shoulder. Before either of them could utter a word Daryl spun on heel and stormed out of the tent. Merle dropped his arm from around her like she had burned him.

"Dammit!" Hissed Merle angrily. "Stay the fuck here." He ordered pointing a finger at her and promptly chased after Daryl.

Of course she didn't listen. Ann quickly jumped up after Merle and looked around camp. An uneasy nod from Glenn had her creeping in the right direction. She stopped when she heard the raised voices of the brothers.

"Fer fucks sake Daryl! It's not what it looked like! She's worried is all!" Merle's angry and desperate voice snapped.

"Why you tellin' me this shit?" Said Daryl angrily "S'not like I care."

"Don' fuck aroun' with me baby brother." She heard Merle growl. "I ain't stupid-not abou' you. An I know ya care so jus' shut up an' listen."

"Fuck off Merle." Barked Daryl.

Ann watched as Daryl stood trying to shoulder past Merle and stopping as Merle caught his arm. "Poor Darylina, got yer feelin's hurt did ya'?"

She clamped her hand to her mouth to quiet the shout that threatened to escape her as Daryl turned and punched Merle in the jaw. Merle seemed to boil over with anger as he stumbled back, before launching himself at Daryl. Her knuckles went white over her lips trying to keep in the sounds she wanted to make at the brawl breaking out before her. Just as quickly as it began the fight was over. Merle reached a hand to Daryl offering to help him up but was rebuffed. He sighed shaking his head at his younger sibling.

"Do yerself a favor baby brother." Merle sighed "Don' be like me. Don' fuck up shit a'fore it has a chance ta' even start." He spat at the ground angrily before turning away from Daryl and stalking away.

A hand squeezed her shoulder and she jerked "Come on Ann, its time for dinner." Glenn said quietly, looking sadly at her.

She nodded her head and stood with his help and slowly walked toward the fire. She sat, snugly nestled between Glenn and T-dog, desperately soaking up the comfort they provided.

Shane's voice sliced through the air. "Any thoughts or volunteers for tomorrow?" He questioned heavily. Slowly members of the group spoke.

"I'll go." Morales said giving a sad smile to his wife.

"I'm goin'." T-dog spoke up from next to her.

"Me to." Said Andrea confidently into the group. Ann looked at her shocked noticing how Amy sat, tense and angry. She had already known.

"I'll go." Jacqui piped up from the sidelines by Jim.

The last voice to volunteer shocked everyone "Bes' sign ole Merle up fer this little party. Sweetness over there needs some shoes." He nodded at her before going back to his stew like he volunteered to help people out on a regular basis. The remaining blood drained from her face.

"I don't need shoes." She spoke up her voice cracking.

Merle gave her a look that clearly said she was an idiot before glancing down at her feet. The soles were coming off and there were sizable holes in both. Ann shook her head stubbornly "I don't want shoes."

"Shaddup darlin' and eat yer' damn stew." He barked at her.

The rest of the meal was quiet, only talking when Shane had told them all what time they were leaving. The group finished the food and picked up their mess quietly, before going to their tents. Ann felt numb-too many people she had grown to care about were going to go risk their lives tomorrow, and she wouldn't-couldn't be with them. As Ann left she saw Shane and Lori sneaking into the woods, luckily Carl was going into the RV so at least someone knew where he was. She shook her head, apparently some things don't change.

Ann approached the tent slowly having no idea what she wanted to say to Merle and Daryl. Part of her wanted to plead with Merle not to go-and part of her knew it wouldn't make a difference. She also wanted to know what the hell their fight had been about! She braces herself when she went in the tent and then slumped in relief, it was empty. Ann sighed and then turned rummaging through a small pile of clothes she had made by Daryl's cot and pulled out the pair of boxers she had hijacked from him. She swiftly pulled down her jeans and kicked off her shoes trying to get the damn things on. As soon as they were up they fell, just like she knew they would. She sighed again, and grabbed the small rubber-band that she had kept for this very reason, gathering up the extra material she wrapped the rubber band tightly around it. The look wouldn't win any fashion contests but she didn't give a flying fuck- this was about comfort.

"You mad at me to?" Grumbled Merle uncharacteristically as he slumped on his cot.

Ann shook her head. "No, just worried..." She chewed on her lip before adding "And so is Daryl."

"God dammit woman! Leave well enough alone!" He snarled and promptly lay down facing away from her, tugging his sleeping bag over his shoulders, and within minutes he was asleep.

Ann looked up at the ceiling of tent from hers and Daryl's cot. There was no way around it-she would have to go get him. After all hadn't he been the one to get her every night since her first? She could damn well return the favor. Sighing she swung her feet over the edge of the cot and slipped her shoes back on, not even bothering with her jeans. Ann crept out of the tent and walked toward the dying fire, she could see his silhouette on the log she had mentally christened "hers" as he was messing around with his crossbow bolts.

"Fuck off Merle." He said without turning. "G'on in an' fuck yer whore. I'm given ya' time ain't I." He spat viciously.

"I'm not Merle and unless he's got a blow up doll folded up in there he's not fucking anything." She added almost as an afterthought "And I'm not a whore."

Daryl froze as he heard her voice. "Fuck off."

"Oh stop it Daryl." She said exasperated "I don't even know what I'm supposed to have done this time, but yours and your brothers mood swings are giving me whiplash. Now are you coming to bed or not?"

He finally turned around to look at her, glower fully fastened in place, when he saw what she was wearing. "The hell you wearin'?"

Shit! She belatedly thought she should have asked, but they were ripped and dirty, she honestly thought he wouldn't have missed them. Besides she washed them and sewed them up! Well sort of- sewing had never been a strong suit.

She shook her head to clear the mental ramblings "Pajamas." She said trying to sound vague.

He shook his head in disbelief "Ya stole my boxers?"

"No, not stole, borrowed." Ann narrowed her eyes at him "Besides I cleaned them and I sewed them, and dammit I'm sick of sleeping in my jeans!"

Daryl looked at her for a moment before motioning her closer. She hesitated but then thought what the hell, at least he's talking to me now. She stopped a foot away from him and looked down at his sitting form. He said nothing just stared intently at his boxers on her.

"What?" She snapped

Still he didn't talk, instead he reached out his hand and inspected her shoddy mending, scoffing and shaking his head. "Girl, Merle cin sew better'n this crap."

"Oooh, way to knock me down a peg or two, insult my sewing skills that'll teach me." She snarked still unsure at what was going on and crossing her fingers that he couldn't see the goose bumps on her legs.

"You fuckin' Merle? Or that china man?" He asked abruptly not responding to her barb.

"Honestly?"

He nodded still not looking at her.

"Well honestly I think this shit is getting old. You and your brother are going to cause me to have a mental break! You both flip-flop more than a dying fish-and yes I just said something that dumb, I heard Andrea say it once and it sounded a lot smarter but-mmpph!"

She was silenced from her unending word vomit as Daryl's strong arms pulled her down to his lap and he slammed his mouth on to hers, pulling at her hair. Just as quickly as it started it was over.

He pushed at her and stood up looking slightly red. "C'mon, I ain't waitin' all night fer ya. It's been a long day an' I want to go to sleep so hurry the fuck up." He snapped at her as if he had been the one to come out and get her, not the other way around.

Ann stood there with a silly smile on her face looking after his retreating back, with one hand touching her mouth. He stopped when he noticed that she wasn't following him, and looked behind his shoulder, shaking his head and stomping back to her.

"God damn woman, stupid as shit." Daryl grumbled grabbing her arm and hauling her back to the tent.

She was still smiling when she fell asleep, curled tightly back against Daryl's chest.

-the next morning-

Ann woke up before everyone else the next morning. As quietly as possible she slipped out of bed exchanged "her" boxers for jeans, grabbed her shoes, and tip toed outside. She sat on the log pulling her shoes on and wincing as she heard a loud tear, and half of her foot slipped out of the toe.

"Guess Merle was right about those shoes." Andrea said tentatively.

"Guess so." Ann responded in a dull voice.

"Amy's just livid at me...are you mad at me to?"

Ann tried to smile and shook her head "Nah, I know people go stir crazy here." She paused and bit her lip "I just wish there wasn't any danger."

"Don't you worry about us!" T-dogs voice boomed as he gave a halfhearted grin.

"Oh, I'm not! Each and every one of you is going to come back here safe and sound without a scratch on them." She said in a steely tone that brokered no arguments.

"Aww darlin'" Came Merle's voice from behind her as he slapped her ass "I didn' know ya' cared."

"Don't touch my ass Merle. And of course I do you stupid jackass, that goes for you as well-not a damn scratch." She said pointing a finger in his face.

His eyes shifted and she found herself looking warily at him. Was he even ready to go out there? He'd only been clean for a couple of days, admittedly he seemed to be doing better than she expected but would the stress of the city get to him?

"You doing alright Merle?" Ann asked him softly.

"Jus' fine baby girl, jus' fine. Now what size shoes do ya wear on them china doll feet?" Merle questioned with a small grin.

She arched an eyebrow "I'm actually shocked that you know enough about china doll feet to compare them to mine so I'll let that slide." She smiled at him but inside she was worried; she didn't want him or anyone else risking their neck for a pair of stupid shoes.

"Size woman, we ain't got all day." He griped at her.

"Size 5 women's, unfortunately for you the only shoes I want are kick ass knee high combat boots and those take sizing so I'd have to be there. Other than that there were a pair of black and neon green Jordan's that they stopped making a few years back that I've always wanted. I guess we're both SOL Merle. I'd advise you to just go out and get necessary supplies-not shoes-and then get all your asses back here safe and sound."

Merle gave her a glare before stomping off toward the van, flipping them all off as they chuckled. The goodbyes were sad and filled with worry. She hugged everyone tightly even Jacqui and Morales, giving T, Glenn, and Andrea a kiss on the cheek. Walking back up to Merle who had been talking to Daryl she paused and waited till he noticed her.

"I'm dead serious Merle, everyone including you, back here safe and sound." She told him. He froze when she jumped up placing her arms around his neck and gave him a quick hug, before walking back to their tent. Ann listened as the others said goodbye and then to the sound of the van driving away. It was going to be a long day.

"I'm goin' huntin'." Daryl said as he popped his head in the tent. "Maybe I find that deer you were talkin' bout when ya first got here, cook us up some venison." When she said nothing to fill the silence he pulled out of the tent and started walking away. "Prob'ly be back in the mornin'." He muttered.

Ann snapped out of her pity party at that. "Wait!" She hollered running to catch up with him. Looking back at he distance she had run to get to him she arched a brow. "Did you run away from the tent or something?"

Daryl looked at her slightly confused before she saw it click. "Nah, I'm jus' not kiddie size like ya." He grinned as she started to respond "Don' fight it ya got short legs. Hell ya got short everything. Bigger strides ya know." He motioned to his legs.

Of course she looked where he motioned and of course her eyes got stuck on his crotch. She felt like a bug drawn to a bug zapper-stay away from the light! He coughed and her eyes shot back up to his, her face burning.

"Ummm...so tomorrow you said?" Ann desperately tried wracking her brain for any semblance of conversation that didn't have to do with sex. Although Daryl had a slight blush a cocky grin was present as well making her all the more red.

"Ok then, well be safe and all that and I, well, yeah, umm, just be careful out there." She rushed sure that it had all sounded like one sentence before turning and walking quickly toward camp.

-later-

It was starting to get late and they still weren't back. Ann chewed the inside of her cheek willing herself not to panic. Of course Amy was doing enough panicking for the both of them...

"It's late, they should have been back by now!" Amy stressed.

Ann said nothing as Dale began to try and comfort the girl. He paused to give her a concerned look. "Are you ok Ann?" He asked

Honestly she still wasn't a hundred percent with Dale after everything that had happened with Shane so she just nodded and tried to drudge up a smile, returning to staring at the road. She was trying desperately to ignore Amy wringing her hands; she either wanted to nail them still or join her, and neither was an option according to her. Then the CB went off and Ann rushed to it.

"Trapped...department store...th...hundreds...walker...s..." T-dogs voice came out garbled and choppy but it was easy to figure out what was going on.

"Hello? Hello? Do you read me?" Dale called into the speaker. "Hello? T-dog?"

"We have to help them!" Ann cried only to be cut off angrily by Shane.

"No!" He barked at everyone "We do not go after them! We do not risk the group."

"So we're just going to leave them there!" Amy just about shrieked.

Ann's ears were ringing and she felt like everything was going in slow motion. "Let me see if I've got this right Shane," she sneered his name. "People, our people are out there calling to us for help, and you just want to leave them there?"

"They knew the risks! If they're trapped, they're gone!" Shane stated firmly.

"My sister is out there! We're just going to leave her there? She volunteered to help the rest of us!" Amy shouted.

"She's trapped, she's gone and you're just going to have to deal with that." Shane reiterated.

Ann slowly walked up to Shane until she was inches from his face. She could see Merle, Andrea, Glenn, T, and even Morales and Jacqui in her minds eye, and her rage boiled over. The next thing she knew Shane was on the floor staring up at her shocked and her hand hurt like a bitch.

"What the hell Ann!" He tried to shout through the blood flowing through his nose.

Ann looked down at him in distaste "I suggest you deal with it Shane." She spat at him and ran after Amy.

"Oh my god what happened?" Amy cried at her when she finally caught up.

Ann looked at Amy and laughed dazedly "Is it bad that I was so mad I can't remember?" She chuckled some more as Amy grabbed her hand. She winced at the pressure.

"Normally I'd say yes but this time I'll make an exception." Muttered Amy. "We can't just leave them there Ann!" She looked up her eyes bright.

"No, and we're not." Ann told her firmly. She had told Shane before, his word was not law, not with her. She didn't care if she had to steal a car, she would get their crazy fucked up family back. "I think our best bet is to wait for Daryl. I know he has a truck and I'll bet he lets me use it."

"Just you?" Amy asked incredulously

Ann winced "I-yeah just me. I'm not good at being around people out there Amy. I'll fuck up and get someone killed."

"So why would you go at all if you're just going to get someone killed." Amy argued.

"Because... when I'm by myself, I'm really ...good at killing shells." Ann sighed.

"Whatever Ann, you're just like Andrea! You could just say you think I'll get you killed! That I'm shit in this place! That I couldn't save my own life or anyone else's!" Amy burst into tears and Ann launched herself at the girl holding her tight. All of Amy's insecurities had just burst forth and Ann couldn't help but feel awful for her.

"It's going to be ok Amy." Ann whispered in her ear.

"How do you know? This isn't some silly joke Ann! Andreas out there! This is real." She cried sobbing into Ann's shoulder "How do you know?"

"I don't." Said Ann simply. "But if I let myself get carried away with what ifs I'd go crazy. I have to believe that they are going to be just fine. Otherwise I'd end up a weepy mess."

"Like me?" Amy hiccoughed

"Weeeellllllll..." Ann hedged as Amy mock punched her. "Come on kid, lets make a plan."

Later that night Ann and Amy had the start of a plan, now they needed Daryl. They exited the Dixon's tent hand in hand and headed toward the fire. Then suddenly the silence was shattered by a loud wailing noise.

Hands to their ears Ann shouted at Shane "Is that a fucking car alarm?" Watching as he shrugged and ran to the road. Suddenly a bright red challenger driven by and ecstatic Glenn screeched to a halt. Where was everyone?

"Where's Andrea! Is she ok? Why isn't she with you?" Amy yelled at Glenn.

Jim reached over and turned the car alarm off thankfully, and Glenn shouted to the group "Everyone's fine! Well Merle not so much but."

The water was back in Ann's ears and she didn't care when the van got there, or care about the tearful reunions all around, she barely noticed when the new guy wrapped around Lori and Carl. She walked slowly up to T-dog.

"Where is Merle?" Ann asked in a shaky voice.

T-dog looked at her obviously distraught. "I'm sorry Ann...I-"

"WHERE IS HE!" She shouted hitting T's chest before she felt someone grab her arms and pin them behind her.

"Ma'm?" Said a calm voice that she didn't recognize behind her. She should tell him that calm voices only piss her off.

"Where the fuck is Merle." Ann asked again in a much steadier voice that was hard as steel.

"He is safe for now ma'm I handcuffed him to some pipes on the roof, and T-dog chained the doors." The voice said in her ear. "He was a danger to our group ma'm, he was on drugs, he tried to kill T-dog."

She slumped and the arms let her go. "Your lying." She said simply before calling out "Andrea!" One look at Andreas face had her knowing the truth "How?" She croaked out.

"I'm sorry Ann! Rick threw the box off the roof, but it was, it was the same one. I'm sorry I don't know how he got it." Andrea cried at her.

Carl piped up hesitantly "A red box?"

Ann whirled on him "Yes! What do you know about this Carl?" At his scared silence she tried again "Please, Carl, I know you guys don't like him much, but he's important to me. I need to know about that box."

Carl looked at the tears gathering in her eyes and then he hung his head. "I got it for him. He told me that you and him were playing a hiding game, but that you cheated because you knew he couldn't go in the camper. He told me what to look for and I looked for ages till I found it. He was really happy. I'm sorry Ann!"

The young boy put his head on her shoulder and sobbed. "Shhhh shhhh shhh. It's ok." She said patting his back gingerly before looking hard at Lori. "I don't blame you." Tearing her glare away from the woman she put her hands on Carl's shoulders "Look at me." Ann said with a finger under his chin. "Crying never solved anything, all its ever done is tried to make people feel sorry for you, and you know what?" He shook his head trying to stop his tears "The only one that _anyone_ needs to feel sorry for is Merle, cause I'm going to kick his ass so hard he shits sideways." Ann winked at the boy who snickered at the foul language, and then stood to address the newcomer.

"Who are you?" She asked her mind fuzzily replaying an embrace with Lori and Carl earlier, and she was dreading the answer.

Carl piped up happily "Thats my dad!"

_Shit_. Thought Ann as she had a flash of guilt for practically accusing Lori in the middle of a mini crisis. "Of course it is." She smiled at the man "We need to talk."

Not ten minutes later had her a private conversation with Rick Grimes. "So Mr. Grimes-"

He winced "Call me Rick."

Ann nodded, Rick it was "Alright. So Rick back in your sheriff days did you normally handcuff men to pipes on rooftops to die of exposure or heatstroke? We'll leave out the fact that there's walking flesh eaters out there as well, don't want to complicate things do we?"

Rick hung his head "M'am-"

"Miss. Beck." She interrupted; it was petty but she wanted a sense of supremacy.

"Ah, ok Miss. Beck, like I said he was out of control and he was endangering the whole group. He made racial slurs at Morales and T-dog and put a gun to his head. I did what I felt I had to do."

Ann nodded; she knew how Merle was but she was going to rip him a new one for pulling a gun on T. "Ok then Rick." She said rolling the r and putting extra emphasis on the k. " I can see that, I really can-the part I'm having trouble with, is him being left up there, you see what I'm saying? He doesn't believe he's worth anything and he doesn't believe that anyone would care enough to come back for him. You know what that could do to a man in his situation?"

Rick hung his head again. "I'm sorry Miss. Beck, I truly am."

"That's all well and good Rick but what do you plan to '_**do**_' about this." She asked arching a brow.

"I'm going back." He said firmly. "That's no way for anything, let alone a man to die."

'**That**' was what she wanted to hear. "We're leaving as soon as Daryl gets back and you tell him your little story." Ann shook his hand firmly "And Rick? If anything's happened to Merle I just might kill you myself."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Oh my goodness! I'm absolutely astounded by the response you guys gave me! Thank you very much! I do have some new twists and turns planned for the campers thanks to all of your help! On a side note about this chapter- I did not do anything with the Vatos! I didn't feel like writing everything verbatim and honestly it worked out with something else I have planned! I figure that if they didn't spend all the time searching for Merle then they got to the guns before there was any trouble! And if you feel like my scene on the roof took too long, well lets parented the Vatos had trouble and had to leave the guns and our band of characters got there after they left ;). Also i figure since they weren't running all over Atlanta to save Glenn they get back a lot earlier ;). It was hard to gain levity in this chapter because of all the serious things going on but I hope you get at least a little laughter out of this chapter! **

**~hateofme **

**Amber- You read my mind! My poor Merle just keeps showing glimpses of his heart to Ann and its making me see romance! I just couldn't do that to Daryl though! Even of there weren't a threesome having Merle get his heart broken when she chooses Daryl is not my cup of tea! I'm truly considering this Amy thing and I hope it works and that people enjoy it if I do! Thanks for your ideas! **

**DarkSide101- Ha ha! I was having a hard time coming up with a believable threesome between the three and I just couldn't do it! Plus the added drama would really take away the humorous edge! Thank you for your input!**

**Dani- I think I might try to follow the tv for a little bit but with my own renditions as well if that makes any sense! I don't want you all to be reading what we already saw in the show though, lets make it interesting! Thanks for your input and ideas!**

**starbright37- Thank you! I'm happy to let you know that there is some smut ahead ;). Ann has to be with Daryl I agree and I think I know what I'm going to do with Merle now ;). Thanks for your comments and input!**

**psychovampgurl- I think you're right in this story at least friends for those two is better :). That being said I have plans for Amy so not in this chapter but in the next few I would love to know what you think about her development! Thank you for your time, ideas, and input!**

**CreepyDaisy- Honestly that was my original idea until Merle started tugging on my heart strings! I really hope you like the direction I have decided to take this! Thank you for your input!**

**the lost mutant- Honestly I'm thinking I should whip out a story just for poor Merle! I'm not sure how I would do it without Daryl getting in my way though ;). I hope you like the direction I intend to take this and thank you for your thoughts!**

**Witty Nickname-THIS! Oh my goodness! This Amy thing is gold! I'm not sure if I could pull it off but, damn! I'm sure as hell thinking about it! I love the way he talks to Ann as well so I'm going to attempt to continue it! Thank you thank you thank you! **

**ScarletMoon21- I've known a lot of men that talk just like Merle and honestly they never even think they have a chance! Putting it all out there makes for more chances for someone to bite! I'm really not sure how I could do a threesome with these characters and keep them in character though! Thank you for your thoughts and input!**

**Lahey- Oh but I can't! He's got a heart buried somewhere I'm sure of it! :). I need to thank you for mentioning Amy's death being character building for Andrea though! This comment helped plot some of the twists coming! **

** .- Ha ha! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the new twists I have planned in the next few chapters! Thanks for your input!**

**Amber- Thank you very much! I'm trying really hard to keep them as the rough and tough rednecks that we know and love! Turning them into gushy idiots makes me cry! I'm glad it's coming across well! **

**FanFicGirl10- Ha Ha! I really don't want her to be some crazy bad ass so I'm glad that was well received. Unfortunately she does do some crazy stuff so maybe she will be viewed as one anyway? :) Thanks for the review!**

**Miyu the Fangirl- Good news sweetheart! She's walker killing this chapter! :) Thanks for the review!**

** .- Thank you! I'm really trying to keep them the way they are and not the way that I want them to be ;). Of course everyone will change slightly but I'm hoping to keep it within believable perimeters! Thank you! **

"Walker!" Shouted Jacqui. As Ann watched Rick, Shane, Jim, Morales, and Glenn ran past her to the area that the three had come from, after grabbing weapons from around the site. She followed after them quietly once again lamenting her axes, with Amy and Andrea close behind. She watched quietly as the men pounded at it, resisting the urge to snort as Dale arrived and decapitated it. Then everyone froze as they heard a rustling in the bushes. She let out a huff of breath as Daryl walked through yelling about his loss of meat and smirking when he still had to kill the shell, because no one had hit it in the head.

"Don't y'all know nothin'?" He barked as he stomped past them into the camp. "Hey Merle! Got us some squirrels-git yer' lazy ass out here an' help!"

Ann watched the conversation, if you could call it that, take place right up until Shane had Daryl in a choke hold even after he dropped his knife. She sighed and rolled her eyes, she could almost see the testosterone in the air. She stalked up to Shane and arched a brow challenging him as he gave her a sheepish look and dropped the hold on Daryl. Ann approached Daryl she gave Shane a dirty look, and subsequently forgot to watch the angry, confused, and winded man on the floor. All off a sudden she felt her feet kicked out from under her landing hard on her back, and an elbow to the stomach had her gasping for breath.

"The fuck?!" Daryl shouted from next to her body on the dirt before scrambling to his feet.

Ann stared past his outstretched hand, ignoring it, and wheezed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Come on now." Snapped Daryl before mumbling, "Stupid woman, gettin' in the middle of shit."

Ann ignored his hand and glared up at him. "I think I'll just stay where I am thanks. Are you sure you don't want to land a kick or two while I'm down here? Maybe you could trip and fall and somehow manage to head butt me?"

Daryl growled and reached down, wrapping his hand around her bicep, and pulled her to her feet. "Stay outta the fuckin' way."

"You act like its my wet dream to have you rough me up." She muttered as Rick's eyes widened.

"Ok, well if you two wanna stop the umm...foreplay? The three of us can get out of here and go get your brother back." Said Rick nodding at Daryl.

Both Daryl and Ann's jaws dropped as they quickly jumped away from each other. "What!?" She spluttered as Daryl just glared at both of them.

"What the hell you mean the three of us?" Said Daryl sidestepping Ricks assessment angrily. "She ain't cummin'."

Rick looked back and forth between the two of them "I'm not saying who comes and who goes. I'm saying I'm going, what the rest of you decide is not up to me."

Daryl rounded on her "Ya' ain't fuckin' goin'."

She looked at him incredulously "Does that normally work on people? You just tell them what's what and expect them to hop to? Get real Dixon, I only take orders in bed." Ann stood her ground, grinning and watching Daryl get redder and redder, although she couldn't tell if it was because he was angry or embarrassed.

She spun around to face Rick noting the amusement in his features. "What's the plan Rick?"

Rick looked like he was torn between addressing her or the angry hunter behind her so Ann made it easy for him and walked back to her log. Soon enough she heard arguments from Shane about going back to he city but she ignored him, instead walking by the RV. She was surprised when Dale called out to her.

"Yes?" She questioned and seeing the worry on his face she softened "What's up Dale?"

"I heard you were going to look for Merle..." He waited till she nodded affirmatively. "Then I think you'll need these." He said as he pulled a small bundle out from behind his back, and placed it in Ann's hands.

She slowly unwrapped it and squealed with glee holding her two small axes to the morning sun. "How did you?"

Dale looked sheepishly at her "I found them not far from where we found you. Be careful ok?" He asked as he patted her arm. "You're growing on us here." He smiled.

Ann couldn't help herself and tucking the axes into her belt, she launched herself at the old man, nearly knocking him to the floor with her enthusiasm, and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Dale!" She cried, and then ran quickly to the van jumping in and sitting down.

As people filtered into the van Ann was surprised at who she saw. Not only were Rick and Daryl going but Glenn and T-dog were as well. She looked curiously at the two as they looked guiltily back.

"Ann!" Amy's voice shouted as She turned and looked out the window. "Be careful! Make sure everyone gets back here safe!" She hollered as the van slowly pulled away.

"Don't worry!" Ann called back to her with a smile. "If nothing else I'll make sure T-dog makes it back to keep you warm!" She laughed as the girl pinked and waved until they were out of sight of the quarry. She looked at the men in the van; Glenn and T-dog were both looking at her like they had run over her puppy.

"I'm sorry." T-dog said morosely as Glen chimed in with a "Yeah me to."

"I'm still mad at you both, but luckily for you guys I'm more mad at Ranger Rick over here," She jerked her head toward the man who cracked a small smile. "And Merle."

That eased the tension in the van for all of ten minutes until no one could talk for being stifled by Daryl's glower that was directed at Ann.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Do you need anything Daryl?" She simpered in a sickly sweet voice. Apparently she was worth glaring at but not speaking to as he continued to say nothing.

They parked in an abandoned railway and headed off on foot. As she exited the van she stumbled having not finished patching one of her shoes. Just as Ann was sure her knees were going to hit gravel, a rough calloused hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her to her feet steadying her. She felt a familiar roller coaster sensation and pushed it away. Really? This was not the time for that crap!

"Do you get off on man-handling me or something?" She snapped attempting to pull her arm from his grasp.

Daryl stood holding her arm tightly as he jerked her closer to him. "This ain't a fuckin' joke woman. Ya need to get yer' shit together cause I ain't riskin' my ass fer ya." He snarled an inch from her nose.

She really ought to be paying attention to what he was saying to her, but damn if he didn't have the sexiest eyes she had every seen. It wasn't just the color she knew, it was everything; from the color to the shape to the intensity burning in them, they drew her in and trapped her there. She stood there biting her lip and concentrating hard on his eyes until she realized he was shaking her and talking.

"You stupid or sumthin'? M' not gonna' baby sit you an' watch yer' damn ass ou' here, so pay attention an' wise the fuck up!" He growled releasing her arm.

"Daryl baby, you know you'd be watching my ass even if I was a geek. Admitting denial is one of the first steps to recovering all those stifled emotions of yours." Ann said aloofly walking to T-dog, Rick, and Glenn.

Somehow the whole way to the department store Daryl seemed to stick to her like fucking glue, even after his promise not to watch her back he had helped her up from tripping a fair few times. Ann was starting to get pissed off-she knew she didn't do well with groups and this just proved it!

"Up here!" T-dog whispered going for the stairs and hurriedly grabbing a pair of bolt cutters out of his bag.

They crept up the stairs quietly making sure there were no walkers, and it made her want to scream! She wanted to get the fuck up there now! Finally they were at the top and she could see that T had indeed bolted the doors up good. She charged through the door the second it was opened with Daryl close on her heels.

When she caught sight of a hand sticking up by a large pipe but no Merle she felt like she was dying. "Merle!" She screamed running toward it. And then suddenly, slumped up against the pipe, beet red, and looking horrible, was Merle. He gave a dazed laugh when he saw her and to everyone's surprise including his she launched herself at him, and enveloped him in a large hug and sobbed, giving him a kiss on the cheek she held his face between her hands making sure he was there and that he was ok.

"Dammit, get yer' weepy ass off'a me!" Merle choked out through a dry throat.

Ann screeched at him. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She started pummeling him in the face, chest wherever she could reach. "You promised! And pulling a gun on T?! And involving a CHIlD to look for your god damn drugs?! You selfish motherfucker!" She stood and kicked him in the thigh before Rick of all people pulled her back with T's assistance. "I've changed my mind you drugged up, redneck, prick! You can stay here for all I care!" Ann hollered, her feet lifting off the ground as Glenn used the bolt cutters to set Merle free.

"Did'n' think ta help me, eh baby brother?" Merle mumbled taking a sip of the water Daryl held out to him.

Daryl gave him an angry glower. "Surprised is all. 'Sides I agree with half the shit she said anyhow. Yer' fuckin' stupid ya' know that right?"

Merle nodded affirmatively but was interrupted by Ann's continued shouts. "You're NOT stupid you idiot!" She yelled contradicting herself. "That's what makes this so much worse! You're smart enough not to pull this shit! Chain his ass back up Rick." Ann noticed the nasty look Merle directed at Rick but she couldn't care less.

"Let 'er go." Merle nodded roughly towards the two men, who were seemingly struggling to hold on to her. Rick and T looked at each other before shrugging in a 'why not?' Ann rushed at Merle again, hands raised, and was taken off guard when he grabbed her wrists, twirled her, and wrapped his arms over her head before she ended up with her back to his chest in a bear hug, her arms crossed over her chest. Merle backed them up to a pipe and slowly slid down to the floor pulling her into his lap.

"The fuck y'all lookin' at." He spat at the group "Git outta' here." Not knowing what else to do everyone but Daryl walked over to the other side of the roof to look for walkers.

Merle looked down at the tiny woman in his arms feeling his chest constrict and he didn't know why. "You was pretty worried bout ole Merle huh?"

Ann's screams had silenced and she had calmed into small hiccoughs. "Of course I was you ass. They just left you up here. I know you guys don't get along but for christ's sake can you all just pretend?"

"Are ya gonna' hit me some more if I let ya up?" Merle asked uncomfortably avoiding her question.

"Not right now, but probably when I catch a second wind." She snapped back.

"Well then, lets get the fuck outta' dodge." Merle grumbled avoiding hers and Daryl's eyes, and walking to the stair well. "Y'all comin' r what?" He called without looking behind him and started down the stairs.

"Yo' we could use your help carrying some of this shit man." Called T-dog.

"Ain't gonna help no nigger. 'Sides I got shit ta carry." Merle chuckled as Ann picked up a handful of rocks and threw them at his head, missing horribly.

"Quit saying that word! That helped land you into trouble in the first place!" Ann yelped at him as he flipped her off and continued down the stairs. She heard Daryl scoff behind her. "What!" She snapped at him.

"Fuckin' useless that's what. Ya' can't even hit Merle's fat head with a whole handful of rocks. Can't figure out if we jus' borough' ya along ta' cry or jus' hump his leg." He jeered at her.

What the hell? The words hit her like a slap in the face but she was determined not to let it show. "Shockingly I know and you know you were just as worried about him. And you know what? At least if I decided to hump anything on Merle he'd know what to do about it! I get felt up by you almost every night and the second you wake up you jump away like you don't even know what a tit is or what to do with one!" Ann was almost shouting and she didn't know why, all she knew was that she was enjoying watching his eyes narrow as he glared at her.

"And you know what else! I can guarantee that if I were in any mans cot in our camp that isn't involved with someone, he'd at least attempt to fuck me! Hell, he'd probably feel me up on purpose!" She said sarcastically "I sleep in YOUR cot every night and somehow I still get accused of sleeping around by you! And you want to know something else!" She was pretty sure Daryl and everyone up on the roof staring at her slack-jawed really didn't want to know anything else, and frankly she knew she was going to look back and regret it, but she always had an issue with saying every little thing she thought. "If it would have been you up here I would have left to find you in the dead of fucking night even if nobody else would have! So take that and suck on it you bi-polar, egocentric, caveman! You-mmmpphh!" And once again she was silenced by his mouth on hers as he backed her harshly into a wall and slid his hand into her hair pulling hard. Her mouth fell open in shock and he took full advantage of it thrusting his tongue into her mouth harshly.

Once again it was over before it had really started as he snarled into her ear."Yer' fuckin' stupid honey." And he pushed her back into the wall again.

Ann was fucking livid again! She shoved Daryl hard in the chest laughing internally as he stumbled. "Honey!? Don't you call me honey! You think I'm fucking stupid do you? I just realized something Daryl." She walked slowly up to him and pulled him down to whisper into his ear, "I think I fucking owe you this honey." As she spat the word honey out of her mouth she brought her knee up hard into his crotch and stomped down the stairs.

Before she had gotten down even two steps she heard Merle chuckling on the floor below her. "Shut up." Ann grumbled before sliding down the wall to sit next to him. "I'm still mad at you by the way."

Merle smiled at her. "Wouldn' have it any other way darlin'." And then his voice took on a more serious note. "Don' ya go breakin' my brothers heart now, ya hear."

Ann looked at him flabbergasted "What are you talking about?"

Merle shook his head "I don' know if ya jus' play dumb or if ya' really are." He muttered before standing.

When they reached the department store she almost laughed-Merle hadn't been lying, stashed in the corner were two large duffel bags chock full of stuff. She looked at him as he began to shoulder the bags and shook her head, removing one from his back and putting in on hers. Christ it was heavy. As the rest of the group came down the stairs she noticed how every single one of them avoided eye contact with her and Daryl. After Glenn and Daryl grabbed the bag of guns and to her amusement, Ricks sheriffs hat, they quickly piled into the van and left almost as subdued as when they had come.

-back at camp-

They reached the camp a couple of hours before sunset, and quickly left the van, everyone besides Merle avoiding her.

"Here." Ann called out chucking her bag at Merle. "I'll be back later." He said nothing and just stared hard at her before nodding and turning to duck into their tent. As she wondered off into the woods she heard Daryl and Merle arguing.

"I want her out." Snapped Daryl's voice.

"Yer so full of shit boy, its a wonder yer eyes aren' brown." Merle grumbled back.

"M sick of this shit Merle, either she leaves or I do."

"Ya wanna fuck aroun' on me like that Daryl?" Merle shook his head snarling. "Yer both so fuckin' blind."

Ann watched as Daryl huffed and took off to the woods in her direction. She scrambled back trying to avoid him but fell flat on her ass. He scoffed at her and then walked on by. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." She said softly and then retreated to the quarry.

When she reached the water Amy and Andrea were there swimming-that sounded fantastic. She quickly stripped off her clothes not caring that she was wearing a thong and dove into the water. As she surfaced she realized that she had only one bra and she was wearing it.

"I'm not sure this day could get any worse." Ann mumbled.

Andrea and Amy swam up to her and looked knowingly over her shoulder at the shadow they had spotted in the trees at the edge of the quarry. "What happened?" Amy asked tentatively.

Ann laughed hollowly "Which part of the day? The part where we found Merle and I went temporarily insane? The part where Daryl told me I was useless and was just there to hump Merle's leg, or the part where Daryl kissed me again, before telling me I was stupid so I kneed him in the balls? Which part of that day sounds fan-fucking-tastic to you two?"

Andrea sighed "Have you and Daryl ever talked about any of this?"

Ann looked scandalized at the thought. "No! Hell no!"

Amy and Andrea grinned slyly at each-other as they drifted Ann closer towards the shadow on the bank. "Soo you never told him that you'd like him to fuck your brains out?" Smiled Amy.

"Oohhh! I know! She needs to tell him she gets off to him!" Squealed Andrea.

"You two are giving me a headache." Ann snapped half heartedly. A few minutes went by before she piped up again. "I can't."

"Can't what?" Andrea asked.

"Tell him those things. I can't do it, not unless I'm saying it like a joke." She said looking at the water.

"Wwwhhhyyy?" Amy looked at her incredulously.

"I hate being the aggressor. If I'm with someone I want to know that he's the fucking man. I guess you could say I'm a closet submissive?" Ann ventured hesitantly.

Andrea smiled at Amy-they had accomplished what they had set out to do. "Soooo all that stuff about Glenn?" Amy teased.

Ann snorted "Please, Glenn is so nice I picture him saying thank you after he orgasm's."

The lake echoed with the laughter of the three women before Glenn's voice rang out "Hey! Almost time to eat!"

"God dammit china man! I jus' sat down ta' see the action!" Merle's voice shouted.

"Can't be any action without Glenn, Merle! He's the heart and soul of this three on one!" Ann called up laughing as she could just make out Merle spinning on Glenn in surprise, and Glenn looking like he was going to faint.

The three women laughed, and quickly got dressed and headed back for camp.

"Damn!" Yelped Ann hopping on one foot.

Amy and Andrea immediately looked down at her bare feet amused at first, until they noticed the blood flinging as Ann hopped around. "Oh my god, that's more than a little blood." Amy said looking sick.

"And here I thought I was lightheaded from jumping." Ann snarked with a pained smile. "Get out of here Amy, I don't want vomit on my foot."

Amy nodded gratefully at the out and raced off to the RV.

"What the hell are you doing Andrea?" Asked Ann as the woman crawled around on the floor by her bloody foot.

"I think, aside from not wearing your shoes, you have Ed to thank for this." She said holding up a jagged piece of bloody beer bottle.

"I knew I didn't like that guy." Ann muttered "Andrea, think you can be a doll and lend me a shoulder so I can hobble on up to, what will likely be a very small pile of my crap outside tent Dixon?"

Andrea looked at her uncertainly "I don't know if that's a good idea, there could be more glass on the way up..."

"The fuck you doin'?" Snapped Daryl's voice from behind her.

She twirled, startled at his voice, and felt a sharp slice against her toe. Logically, she wanted to see it so she tried to raise it up. Unfortunately that meant putting her other foot into the dirt and she hissed as dust and gravel filled the cut.

"Ya' get stupider every god damn day." Griped Daryl as he swiftly lifted her off of her feet. He narrowed his eyes at the broken beer bottle glass in Andreas hand. "That the kind Ed drinks?" He snapped.

Andrea nodded trying not to look frightened of the hunter and sighed in relief as he strode off to his tent.

Daryl dropped Ann onto his cot and she noted that both of their stuff was still there. "I thought I wasn't welcome here." Yeah, she knew she was just trying to start a fight now.

"Shuddup an' let doctor Darylina look at them china doll feet." Sniggered Merle.

"Oh great you're in here to. Can we please just put a sign on your forehead that says cock-blocker?" Ann snapped grinning up at the two. Merle laughed and slapped his thigh and reached for one of the bags she had helped in bring in. She looked to Daryl and was shocked to see him smirking up at her.

"Hey Dixon, as nice as it is to have you on your knees in front of me, do you think you could get me something to clean my feet up with?" She joked trying to alleviate the sudden discomfort she was feeling. She could hear Merle chuckling and even though she was looking anywhere but Daryl she could feel his eyes on her and see his stupid smirk in her minds eye.

"Break it up kids. If anyone's gettin' laid in this tent it's gonna be me." Came Merle's rough voice "Whadd'ya say sugar, wanna sit an' spin?"

"I might have been tempted if I didn't hear you make that same offer to Andrea earlier." She said dryly then attempting to duck as he threw something toward her head.

"Dammit!" Snapped Daryl gripping her thighs to hold her keep her still. "Quit playin' aroun'."

"Sure next time I'll just let Merle throw-" Ann slowed her talking as she looked around for what had come flying at her face. A peek behind the cot had her jaw dropping and her hand flying up to her mouth. "You-" she looked straight at Merle "Are one giant softie rolled up in the worlds meanest cactus." She continued as she held the black and green size 5 women's Jordan's to her chest "And I really really shouldn't be happy that you found these." Ann finished flashing a great big grin a Merle.

"Shadd'up and let Dr. Daryl fix up yer feet an' then put those babies on." Snapped Merle who was going red in the face. She couldn't tell if he was angry that she called him a softie or embarrassed, either way he'd get over it she figured. Daryl was staring intently at her feet washing out the cuts with a bottle of water.

"Hol' still." He grunted "This is gonna' sting."

"GOD DAMMIT!" Ann yelped as he poured a shooter of whiskey over each cut jerking as he threw his arm over her thighs to keep her from kicking him.

"Dammit woman! How'd ya' survive before ya came here? I told ya it was gonna sting!" Daryl snapped as he let go of her and proceeded to place the sticky bandages on both of her feet.

"You two needa' jus' fuck an' get it over with." Merle grumbled, standing to exit the tent. "An' darlin' when he leaves ya' unsatisfied ya cin' come find me an' I'll show ya what a real cock is." He winked coquettishly at her as he left.

"Merle, you've got so much dick in your attitude that I'm positive you know more about one than anyone in the world! Unfortunately that doesn't mean you know how to use it!" Ann yelled after him with laughter in her voice. The only response she got was his loud whoop of mirth.

Ann watched Daryl as he tore the ace bandage with his teeth a swiftly wrapped it thinly around each foot. Once he was finished and satisfied with his bandaging he looked back up at her, leaned back on his heels and smirked. The grin on his face looked nothing short of predatory while his eyes were hooded and hot, she found herself feeling hot under the collar with a desperate urge to smooth the tension she could feel crackling around them. She was drowning in his eyes and she was scared, scared that she was misreading things, scared that she was going to ruin her relationship with the Dixon's, scared that she wasn't going to do something-anything right, but most of all she was scared that he was just going to get up and walk away leaving her the fool.

As Ann watched Daryl with her heart in her throat, he stared intently into her eyes and slowly ran his hands up her legs from her feet. She could feel the heat of his hands through her jeans and he was moving so slow it was all she could do to hold still.

He seemed to sense her dilemma and the predatory look in his eyes grew, she wanted him, she wanted to please him, and it made his head spin. He had gone down to the quarry after her and was going to leave when she was swimming but then he heard her talking, talking about him, not Merle or the damn china man-him, and it felt fucking good.

"Hol' still." Daryl murmured as his hands made the slow journey creeping up her legs, as he reached the inside of her thighs she bit her lip trying to keep still, keep quiet. "Do ya' like this?" He asked her quietly gently rubbing her thighs in a light circular motion. Ann nodded her head desperately her eyes dilating further. He shook his head "I wanna' hear it baby."

Ann gasped as his hands got deliriously close to her center without touching. "Yes!" She whimpered. That seemed to be all he needed before he was on top of her, rolling her back onto the cot, his hand desperately tugging at the top of her jeans. As he undid the button and slipped his hand inside Ann thought she was going to go crazy if he didn't do something more than feathery light touches. Her legs trembled as he traced the outline of her underwear, her breath coming in short pants as he groaned into her ear.

With his other hand Daryl grabbed a handful of hair at the base of her scalp and pulled her mouth towards his desperately. She felt as though he were a wave in a storm and she was the shore he was crashing into, an uncontrollable force of nature, making her come more alive than she had ever felt. His tongue swept into her mouth and tangled with hers, pulling it into his mouth. The kiss was all hot desperation, a pull for dominance and something else they both refused to think about. All of a sudden she arched into him as he pulled her panties aside and thrust two fingers into her roughly.

"Fuck." Hissed Daryl resting his forehead against hers. His eyes snapped open and he watched her face, every little emotion, and every flicker of pleasure had him desperate to see her cum, to feel her come apart around his fingers. "Do ya' wanna' cum baby?" He murmured into her ear as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Please!" Ann cried pulling at his shoulders.

"Please, what?" He groaned against her lips. He needed this, needed to hear her ask him, needed to hear her breathy little voice begging for _him_.

"Please! Please Daryl I need to cum!" Ann begged her short nails digging into his back. That was all it took for him to use his thumb to press down hard on her clit, feel her clamping around his fingers, and flooding them. He felt the tension melt from her body as he slowly removed his fingers, he was still hard as a fucking rock.

Ann's eyes fluttered open and she smiled hesitantly reaching down to the top of his jeans feeling a sense of pride when he groaned.

"Walkers!" Merle's voice cut through the night air.

Ann and Daryl scrambled up from the cot not looking a each other. She quickly grabbed the new shoes Merle had given her and slipped them on before grabbing her two axes.

"Daryl." Ann asked hesitantly. "I need you to gather everyone up get them and keep them safe." And she rushed out of the tent before he could force her to explain, and ran to the middle of camp absorbing the chaos around her. People were running everywhere that was going to be a problem... She watched, slightly amused for some reason, as Merle who was by the RV killed a walker behind an unsuspecting Amy, picked her up, and tossed her into the RV shutting the door.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she was no super hero, no bad ass killer that could save them all...she had simply found a way to let go of all her fear. And when she wasn't afraid of her eminent death, she found that she could do what needed to be done.

Her eyes snapped open, and she felt breath behind her, and she quickly turned stomping her foot down and feeling the satisfying crunch of skull beneath her foot. She looked around her and saw a giant of a man lumbering closer to a small huddled shape by a tent. With a scream she was running, raising both axes she swiped them from opposite directions across his meaty neck, and feeling the axes struggle to pull through she kicked it in the chest, happy when they sucked through its neck, its head rolling on the floor next to the huddled shape. She heard a growl from the head as she looked down at it with disgust, Ed, she looked at the huddled shape identifying it as Eliza. "Run." Ann whispered pointing to the RV, and Eliza ran. She stomped on Ed's snapping skull and looked around for more.

She found what she was looking for; two men feasting on another and she ran at them. The first one was dispatched with an axe to the back of the head and she knew there was brain and blood splattering her as she kicked it to free her axe and twirled cleaving the second ones head in half, right under his eyes, feeling the pop of her first axe coming free. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jim struggling with another, without a second thought she ran towards him letting out a yell at the last second. As she had hoped the thing lifted its head at the noise she made, monetarily ceasing it snapping at Jim. Ann lunged catching it underhanded with her axe landing slightly lopsided just off to the side of its nose. She continued with her run, the axe lodged in the front of the shells face, pulling it off of Jim. She stepped on the chest and yanked her axe stumbling a bit as it came flying out with a wet squishy sound. As she stumbled she felt cold decaying fingers grab at her neck, slipping and finding purchase in her snarled hair. She saw Daryl let lose a bolt just as she saw Merle rushing from the other side of her. She didn't think, but kicked out to the side as hard as she could into Merle spinning him off course, and feeling as Daryl's bolt caused the shell behind her to drop, and watching as the bolt that had continued through the mess of decay lodged near Merle's shoulder. His face drained of blood as he looked down at the bolt.

"Get inside you stupid bastard!" Ann shouted at Merle who jolted and ignored her, killing two more.

She saw another coming out of the woods and charged cleanly pinning the top half of its head to the trunk of a tree. It used to be a woman and its scantily clad body in a yellow sundress thudded slowly on the dirt by her feet, its eyes and forehead resting atop her axe. As she stared dazedly into the things eyes that no longer moved, she flinched as it slowly slid to the side of the axe, and with a slick suction-y sound it fell to join the rest of itself on the ground, splattering her shoes and the bottom of her jeans with decay.

Ann looked around dully at the mess that had been made, at least halfway by her. She flinched as she met Daryl and Merle's angry gazes. This was it, she was going to be ostracized, told she was dangerous, asked to leave, or worse they would treat her as their personal killer. She looked at the others that were in sight, clearly seeing shock etched into their features. Her shoulders slumped as she walked away heading towards the quarry to wash before she left the group. So involved was she in her self pity she didn't notice Glenn until it was too late.

"Holy shit Ann! You're a certified bad ass!" He whooped as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Damn girl!" T-dog slapped her on the back "Why've you been hiding those skills!"

This was not the reaction she had been expecting...she smiled to herself...but this...this she could run with. Ann threw a cocky grin at the two "Just better remember never to piss me off." She winked at them but was taken aback when someone jerked her arm and whirled her about.

"What the fuck was that huh?" Shouted Daryl shaking her arm. "The fuck is wrong with ya? Think yer fuckin' Rambo now princess? Ya' never fuckin' think!" He pushed her arm away from him harshly and stalked off beginning to gather bodies in a pile.

Ann looked at his back shocked about to holler at him when another hand grabbed her arm. "For fucks sake does everyone need to talk with their god damn hands!" She snapped as she was turned to face the hands owner.

"Ya' think yer' real tough shit, don' ya girl." Snarled Merle. "Yer fuckin' stupid ya damn bitch!"

"What the fuck!" Ann snapped back "I fucking helped! I contributed, which by the way, you were out here doing to!" Her volume rose into a shout "Why is it different if it's me out here or you!? It's not you ass! You and your brother don't dictate jack shit for me! If I want to help kill shells, or walkers, or geeks, or whatever the fuck you call them, then I will!"

"It's differen' cause people give a shit abou' yer tiny ass ya' dumb cunt!" Merle hollered in her face. "Ya' ain't runnin' all the way ta' Atlanta ta help me an' get back here only ta' be gettin' killed cause' ya' wanna act like tough shit!"

Ann's heartbeat was pounding in her ears, she was mad, yes, but in that instant she could see that Merle at least, had been scared for her. "I'm sorry Merle, but you know that I could never just leave you or Daryl out to fight on your own right?" She asked softly

"The fuck ya' can't! Ya' don' need ta' be aroun' just so ya' cin get killed!"

"Merle!" Ann stepped closer to him and put her hand to his face. "I couldn't ever leave you two out in harms way because I care about you both. If anything happened to either of you I'd never forgive myself if I just stood back and let it happen." She needed him to understand that she got it, she knew what he was trying to say to her because it was what she was saying to him. She dropped her hand from his face and attempted a grin.

"Yer' a fuckin' pansy ass girl, an' yer gonna' get us all killed." Merle said in a gruff voice. "The only place ya belong is foldin' my laundry an' fetchin' me beers. Sides' ya kick like a bitch."

"I'll get right on that Merle. I'm sure you without a beer in hand is like Daryl without his crossbow." Ann said dryly happy to know that they were once again good.

"More like tha' china man without them eyes." Merle sniggered.

Glenn's voice full of exasperation carried through the group. "Korean!" Tired tentative laughter filled the night-they had lost some- but they were still here.

Ann waited all of two minutes after Merle lumbered off to go find him; nobody else may have seen that bolt but she had, and she needed to see how bad it was. Once he ducked in their tent she swiftly followed him.

"Gonna' kill me sugar?" Merle asked in a low voice, as though he expected nothing else.

Ann's eyes swam with tears and she felt her throat seize up. "I sure as hell hope not." She managed "What are we working with Merle." He seemed taken aback that she didn't outright say yes and his whole body was shaking. Was he convulsing? Crying? She could hear soft sounds from his curled up form, head jerking slightly on his knees.

"Merle?" She croaked out "Please, it can't be that bad. Let me take a look at it. We'll fix you up, you'll see!" She was going to go to prices she knew it. She should have kicked him harder, he was right she kicked like a bitch. She put her hand on his shoulder tentatively as she started rocking back and forth on her feet. A groan came from his form and she scrambled away tears coursing down her face.

Everyone saw Ann go after Merle. Nobody knew why but after their last "conversation" they weren't sure what to expect. That's why not five minutes after she had walked into the tent everyone stopped and stared as they heard Merle's loud boisterous laugh ringing throughout the camp swiftly accompanied by Ann's shrill screams.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Came Ann voice. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

More laughter from Merle as the whole side of the tent lurched to the side. Everyone looked on as Merle and Ann fell out of the tent, Ann hitting every spot on him she could reach, and Merle chortling so hard he could barely breathe let alone block her. Rick shook himself and ran over pulling the woman off of Merle.

"Get off of me Deputy Do Good! You think that was funny!" She shrieked at Merle. "I'm going to kick you in the balls so many times you're going to lose the ability to use that pathetic dick you're always bragging about!"

Merle, meanwhile had slowly made his way off of the ground still laughing and breathless. "Sugar," he gasped "After this I'm pretty sure I don' want ya anywhere near my nads." He stood and strolled away still laughing exuberantly.

Rick looked down at her "Miss. Beck? Think you can tell me what that was all about?"

Ann tore herself out of his grip. "Just call me Ann Ranger Rick." She snapped angrily. "And that dumb hick pretended an infected crossbow bolt got him! I was crying! I thought I was going to have to put him down! I thought he was crying! And that asshole was laughing! Laughing!" She yelled looking up at Rick who to her astonishment looked like he was trying not to smile. "IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" She shrieked stomping her foot and turning to storm back to the tent to fix it up. Just as she reached for the tent was stopped by a shaky voice,

"Where's Andrea?" Amy asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Oh my goodness! I'm loving reading your guys' reviews! I get giddy when I see there's a new one-yes I'm sure that's probably odd but hey! You all are giving me motivation! Well, a crazy Thanksgiving, an even crazier black friday, making jam, and re-potting what i swear to god is a never ending supply of orchids later-I give you guys the next chapter. I did go pretty much all the way AU with this chapter. Don't worry I will be picking up with the second season but I really didn't want to repeat the whole CDC. I swear I was going to kill Andrea! I even had a chapter written out where she was dead-and there was barely any way to keep the humor in it! It was sooo boring. I'm sorry if that bothers anyone! Also I kind of felt like this was a boring filler chapter so sorry about that as well!**

**gabby871- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Amber- Ha ha! I can't wait to figure out some of those things to! ;) Thank you very much for the reviews and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Witty Nickname- I think I might have jumped up and down to hear not only do you think I pull it off but that you caught/liked the part where he saved her! I don't think I can move them too fast! Whether or not they have sex or anything the relationship part will hopefully take more time to develop. I want them to seem emotionally stunted lol. I to like a dominant Daryl and I'm glad it wasn't off putting! Thank you and hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**FanFicGirl10- Of course! ;) And yes you're right-no love triangles! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Annelisa- Wow! Thank you! I'm flattered :D! Honestly you weren't late at all for the poll- I said I'd keep it for 24 measly hours and then I couldn't wait that long! Lol so I'm sorry! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**starbright37- Well you read my mind...and then I changed it! I wrote out a whole chapter with dead Andrea and it was horrible! It sounded just like the show only roles reversed! Hopefully the way I did it is ok! Thanks for he reviews!**

**Miyu the Fangirl- Ha ha! I'm glad you liked her skills ;). They are emotionally deficient lol. That's all I've got ;). Andrea might have been better off dead but holy crap my chapter wasn't! Lol thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**EDIT- God dammit! If your screen name initials are N N and you have reviewed on this story I can't seem to get your name to stick! I hit save and it freakin disappears! For some dumb reason your screen name (and only your screen name) was edited out of my last round of responses! So whenever you see a blank where someone's name should be and then a response? That's to you! I'm sorry!**

**~hateofme**

The search for Andrea had began the next morning. There had been no sign of her body so there was still some hope that she was out there somewhere. Ann had walked into the woods by herself early that morning which, now thinking back, was her first mistake of the day...well that and not telling anyone that she was going. The next mistake had been being spooked by one damn shell into dropping her axes. The mistake after that (number five or six?) had been stopping the running that she was doing just to stare up in a tree...because there was a blonde up there; she was sure of it. The final mistake was to climb said tree as it became surrounded by hungry walkers, instead of running to camp for help.

"I fucking hate you." Ann grumbled. "And quit sucking up my body heat-as of right now Amy's your replacement."

"I think if you keep me warm I just might go lesbian for your grumpy ass." Shivered Andrea.

Ann sighed it was kind of her fault that Andrea was still up there, the shells had left the tree when they heard her yelp and drop her axes after all, it's not like she had to lead them right back to Andrea. "In my defense I didn't know I was leading them back to you." She shook her head "Come on let's get your soon to be lesbian ass warm."

"Can we bring my vibrator into this relationship?" Asked Andrea halfheartedly.

"Never liked those things." She mussed

"What!?" Andrea was suddenly wide awake now. "You're not really a woman are you? Who doesn't like a dick that does exactly what you want, isn't attached to a jerk, and can be used any time?"

Ann rolled her eyes, it was a wonder she wasn't constantly dizzy with this group with how many times her eyes rolled in a day, she'd have to start keeping count of how many times that was. "Because its not real, if I'm going to have sex it will be with something real. And if I'm getting myself off my fingers are pretty damn real."

"You were the girl that went to the bar to pick up men and made them think they were picking you up weren't you."

Ann laughed lowly. "No, I've never had game, but I saw nothing wrong with well protected occasional one night stands."

"One night stands?" Andrea wrinkled her nose. "You didn't feel trashy?"

"Oh honey, I've always been very open about sex," at this Andrea snorted, "So I'm going to let you in on a secret. Other than one time very recently, I have never got off with a man. I would search every fucking month if I had to just to find that." She smiled wanly.

"If I've got this right, up until recently you've never had an orgasm and you're knocking my vibrator?"

"No, no, no, up until recently I'd never had an orgasm with a man." Ann held up her fingers and wriggled them winking at Andrea. "I made lifelong friends."

"And the guys never noticed? That you never came?" Andrea was incredulous.

"What can I say? I'm an expert at faking it." She shrugged

"No way the amount of men you're making it sound like never noticed anything." Andrea shook her head stubbornly.

"Wanna bet?" Ann grinned wickedly, laughing as Andrea nodded. "Well us women can tell when we hear another woman faking it right?"

"Of course."

"Well then..." Ann proceeded to make extremely convincing noises that had them both feeling giggly.

Laughter seemed to explode from all around them and they almost fell out of the tree. Ann scrambled hanging upside-down on her branch, craning her neck to see who she had just revealed her secrets in front of.

"Darlin' I woulda' known that I woulda' fucked ya' already!" Merle chortled. "An' sugar-tits? Any time ya' wanna pretend I'm yer vibrator jus' come an' flip me on!"

Ann finally made her way down the tree with a little tiny bit of grace before landing next to Rick and T-dog. "Rick, you'll be pleased to know that in the short time you've been back, I've never heard your wife fake it." She winked at the man who seemed torn between embarrassment and pride.

"Ah, thank you?" He replied coughing avoiding looking at the other men.

"Glenn, baby I'm sure you won't be hearing those fake noises from me once we get repopulating, have no fear." Glenn had been bright red from the moment she saw him but now he looked like he was going to faint.

"Repopulating?" Jumped Merle looking at Glenn.

Ann shook her head in faux shame. "Glenn, I think I might develop a complex if you don't start telling people how much we mean to each-other." Glenn's eyes darted back and forth from her to Daryl while his face rapidly drained of color at the look he was receiving from the hunter.

"So Glenn gave you your first orgasm?" T-dog coughed in disbelief, his dark skin barely tingeing red marking his embarrassment.

Ann felt like a deer trapped in front of headlights as she mustered every ounce of self restraint she had to not look at Daryl. "No, and you people just never listen properly do you? First from a man T. Like I told Andrea-" She raised her hands and waggled her fingers with a grin. "I made lifelong friends." Her distraction worked for the most part, and had the men, save two, coughing embarrassed, and trying not to look at her.

"Ya' know sugar," Merle drawled "If yer' friends are lookin' ta' make more friends, my fingers are always available."

"I think my fingers do well enough on their own, thank you." Ann managed to choke out.

Merle couldn't let it go. "Well, way I see it, them fingers of yer's had mighty good comp'ny recently, maybe had somethin' ta do with that screamin' ya was doin' afore them walkers attacked camp?" He said innocently.

Ann colored bright red-she didn't know she'd been heard. She rushed to grab Andreas hand pulling her alongside her. "Well, fellas Andrea and I have some business to take care of, vibrators to find, batteries to steal..." Trailing off she dragged a giggling Andrea off into the woods; for all of four feet when she heard Ricks cough and Merle's obnoxious voice.

"What Officer Friendly is tryin' ta' let ya' know with tha' little cough of his, is tha' yer goin' the wrong way darlin'."

Ann shook her head and then plopped to he floor. "Well then can one of you walk the right way anytime soon? And by any chance find my axes?"

Before anyone had a chance to say anything Rick took charge. "Alright lets get back to camp." He said calmly, if still a little red, and started walking.

Stalking through the woods with men laughing at her and Andrea helped lighten her mood. Of course Daryl's glare that she swore she could feel literally burning into her back, was kind of a buzz kill. All of a sudden a flurry of blonde hair rushed them.

"Andrea!" Amy shrieked throwing herself at the woman and sobbing.

"Yeah, I was missing all morning but that's cool, I'm fine." Ann said jokingly and let Amy and Andrea have their moment.

The morning wore on and Rick was determined that they needed to go to the CDC to find a cure for Jim who had been bitten, but Ann wasn't so sure. She liked Jim, she really did, but he was fading fast and even if there were some sort of miracle cure there wasn't much of a chance that he would even be alive when they got there. Not to mention the risk they would take getting through what was sure to be a walker infested city.

"What' cha thinkin' bout sugar?" Merle asked sliding next to her on her log.

Ann turned to him chewing on her lip. "I don't think I'm going to go with you guys." She sighed her eyes downcast.

"The fuck you talkin' bout?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"The CDC. I think it sounds like a bad idea... And I don't want to go into walker infested streets for a minuscule chance that things are fine there. I want to find somewhere. Somewhere where we can defend ourselves, and figure out how to grow food, and just make a life."

"This ain't endin' anytime soon, ya know tha' righ'? Them geeks gonna be huntin' us wherever we go till one side is wiped out." He looked down at her intently.

"I understand that! That's why I think we need to find a place! Settle, and fortify, start thinking long term! This running around places isn't going to get us far without a real plan." She said hotly.

"Alright." Merle nodded his head and stood.

She was confused "What do you mean "alright"?"

"Are ya' stupid sugar? It means alrigh', I don' wanna' go neither, jus' though' you and Daryl wanted ta'. Im'a go talk ta him, see what he thinks." And with that Merle walked off.

"I want to go wherever you end up going." Andreas voice spoke sternly from behind her.

"What? Is this part of that lesbian thing? Cause I thought you knew it was a joke." Ann tried to laugh.

Andrea shook her head "No. I think you're right. This CDC thing is a long shot, and we need to start thinking long term, I mean what are we planning when winter comes around?"

Ann stared at her for a moment. "What does Amy think?"

"She said yes."

Ann sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm not trying to tear the group apart Andrea."

"I know." Andrea patted her on the shoulder and walked back to Amy.

Ann shook her head again. She knew if Daryl came Merle would to, and that would be taking the primary food from source from the others. And how many would go to the CDC without them? If Andrea and Amy came with her, Dale might be tempted to as well. Would T and Glenn just leave the others? She hoped not. Ann knew Shane would be going wherever Lori and Carl did, and as painful as it was for her to watch him mess himself up, it was his choice. Carol and Sophia? She didn't know but she thought that they might stay with Rick, Carl and Sophia got along and it was an easier decision. What about the Morales family? If Daryl wanted to go to the CDC she was pretty sure that Merle wouldn't leave him, and in that case would it be smart to take Amy and Andrea along? Too many questions and there weren't going to be any answers until it was brought up and talked to Rick about.

Ann stood and walked over to Rick and Lori were talking and cleared her throat. "Can I have a minute?" She asked looking apologetically at Lori who pursed her lips and nodded sharply.

"What can I do for you Ann?" Rick asked sounding exhausted.

She really hated to tell him this. "I don't think I'm coming with you guys."

Rick looked at her as if she'd slapped him and then sighed defeatedly. "Alright. Any specific plans you have? If everything doesn't go well at the CDC maybe we can meet back up?"

"Just want to find someplace stable...I'm not sure but Merle was thinking of coming with me..." Ann trailed off looking at the ground.

Ricks face had gone pale; he knew that Merle and Daryl were a package deal. He also knew how much the group depended on them. "Looks like we all need to get together and talk."

The conversation was painful, literally painful. From Shane screaming that she didn't care about any of them, to Lori and Carols pleads not to leave and take the protection of the Dixon's from their families, to Dale's heartbroken face upon hearing Amy and Andrea were coming to. The group seemed segregated and she felt like it was all her fault. Finally it was settled. Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Carol, Sophia, Dale, Glenn, Jim, and Jacqui were going to the CDC. The group that was leaving with her included both Dixon's, although Daryl had looked uncertain, Amy, Andrea, and to her surprise T-dog. The Morales family had decided that they were going on their own to look for more family.

Ann made her way around to each person telling them goodbye. She had made her peace with Dale and with a large hug and some tears was ordered to make sure Amy and Andrea stayed safe. She even gave Jacqui and the Morales' a hug goodbye and thanked them for everything they had ever done for her. Carol and Sophia were next and Sophia gave her a tentative hug as did Carol.

"You're strong Ann, you keep them safe." Carol whispered to her.

She pulled Rick aside "I'm sorry. I never meant to divide the group." To her shock he gave her a hug.

"You've been a breath of fresh air Ann, we'll see each other again." He promised squeezing her.

"Here." She said shoving a map and a piece of green ribbon into his hands. "These are areas where we're going to scout out. Merle said if we set up somewhere for more than a couple of days we could backtrack and mark the trees for you guys. Green ribbon on the side of the tree in which direction we went." She explained.

Rick smiled "Thanks Ann, and tell Merle thank you from all of us to. I'd try to do it myself but I'm a little afraid he'd shoot me."

She snorted "Good thinking, he just might." She smiled and waved as he walked over to the RV.

Glenn had shuffled his feet for a moment before launching himself at her and hugging her tightly, breaking a few ribs she was sure. "Oomph!"

"Now I'm counting on repopulating the earth with you, so don't go getting yourself killed and breaking my heart." He tried to joke.

She wiped a tear from her cheek "Same."

Lori had surprised her as well with a hug telling her to be careful out there.

"I know you're going through some crazy shit Lori, but your husbands an amazing guy, he'll keep you guys safe." Ann smiled at the woman, trying to instill some faith and confidence in her.

"I'm so scared. About everything." Lori confessed.

Ann knew she was talking not just about the CDC but the situation with Shane. "Talk to him Lori, like I said he's a good man. He'll forgive you." Lori shook her head sadly and giving her one last squeeze, walked back to Rick.

"Ann?" Carl's small voice spoke.

She kneeled and gave him a hug. "What's up kid?" She tried to smile, but was afraid it came out as more of a grimace.

"Did we do something wrong?" He asked pitifully.

Ann felt a whole new sadness for the boy. "Nah, I just want different things than your daddy. Don't you worry little man, your dads tough as nails, he'll keep you safe."

He sniffed and nodded trying to keep tears at bay. "Ok."

"Hey now! What did I tell you about tears! Besides," She ruffled his hair playfully, "This isn't really a goodbye. This is a see you later. Promise." He smiled halfheartedly as if he really didn't believe her, and walked back to his parents.

"Shane?" Ann called out hesitantly knowing he was angry with her, but sighed in relief as he walked over.

"I'm-" she started but Shane surprised her and cut her off giving her a hug.

"I didn't mean all that stuff." He mumbled. "Just worried. Your sarcastic ass grew on me a little I guess."

She smiled feeling the relief well up in her. "Yeah well your jackass self grew on me a little to." She smiled at him. "Shane, I know, with Lori," instantly his face hardened. "I'm just sorry that you're hurt. You're a good man, even if you're an asshole." She could see the conflicting emotions run across his face as he struggled with what to say. Finally he squeezed her shoulder hard, trying to convey a thank you she knew she was never likely to get from him aloud, and walked back over by Rick.

The very last person she said goodbye to was Jim in the RV. "I'm really sorry Jim." She said looking at the floor.

Jim smiled and then dissolved into coughing and Ann rushed to get him a drink. After she had held the water to his lips and he had gotten his fill he looked at her with a pained smile. "I had a nice time with you here...kinda made us all forget about the walkers. I found something of yours." He pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal her axes and placed them in her trembling hands.

"Jim, I should have gotten to you-"

He waved her off and she fell silent. "I'm going to be with my family now. I'm at peace Ann. You're a good kid, take care alright?"

Ann nodded tears falling down her cheeks as she gave Jim one last hug. "You and your family better be watching our asses down here." She tried to joke. "We're really going to miss you. And thank you Jim...for everything." Ann placed a chaste kiss to Jim's cheek and walked out of the RV, pausing only to look back and give him a sad smile. Her last memory of Jim would be this, him sitting with a peaceful smile on his face, bathed in sunlight from the window, gazing at her encouragingly.

"If yer done with the damn water works, we need ta' git up on outta here, ya fuckin' cry baby!" Merle's holler tore through the melancholy camp earning him a fair few dirty looks.

A hijacked SUV later had T-dog, Amy, Andrea, and a confused Ann piling in together and following Daryl's truck while watching Merle flip them off from the passenger window. Merle and Daryl had found some maps of the area, and were thinking it was a good idea to stop and look at some of the farms. If nothing else it could help them get ideas and supplies on how to grow food, as well as a temporary place to stay. That was the hope at least.

T shook his head "I don't know why you put up with that asshole."

Ann punched him in the arm. "Hey! He's my asshole so unless he calls you bad names again or puts another gun to your head..." She trailed off and shook her head grinning. "Ah, who am I kidding? He's my friend though, so play nice T."

T-dog chuckled and quickly looked over his shoulder at Andrea and Amy in the back seat. "You two doing ok?"

They nodded their heads and tried to smile. "Just a little worried." Amy murmured.

Nobody knew what to say to that-they were worried to, so in the end they said nothing about it, with T swiftly changing subjects. "So, if it wasn't Glenn then please tell me it wasn't Merle.." He looked almost pleadingly at Ann.

"Why do we need to talk about this?" She blushed.

"Hey! I want to know this to!" Andrea chimed in while Amy just looked confused.

"Why are we talking about Merle?" Amy looked to Ann questioningly. "I thought you were hot for Daryl?"

"Daryl!?" Yelped T loudly.

Ann put her head in her arms and leaned against the dashboard groaning. "I'm pretty sure I hate all of you right now."

"Sooo," Andrea said grinning. "What's up with the two of you?"

Ann looked up from her arms and turned in her seat confused. "What do you mean?"

Amy rolled her eyes "Are you two together now?"

"Umm, no? I mean I'm in here with you guys?" Ann looked at everyone uncertainly. As the members of the car looked at her as if she were stupid and then burst out laughing she felt herself turning red. "What?!"

"Are you two "dating"." Amy clarified.

Well now she felt really dumb, that hadn't even crossed her mind. "I had an orgasm not a marriage proposal, Oprah." She snapped.

"So you two haven't even talked about all this?" Andrea asked with interest.

Ann rolled her eyes and chucked "No. There's nothing to talk about. We aren't commitment people, I don't think. Sex is sex and that's that. Anything else is too complicated."

"So you don't think he'd care if you hooked up with someone else?" T asked not meeting her eyes.

Ann did a double take, out of all people why was T asking that? "I doubt it. We barely talk, he yells at me all the time, he kicks my ass on almost a daily basis (although somehow it always manages to be an accident), and I don't think he actually would ever want a relationship...I think just one nighters work for us both."

Andrea looked slyly at Amy before addressing Ann. "So you wouldn't care if he fucked someone else?" She asked innocently.

"Of course not, as long as he's not getting something he could give to me." It was an automatic answer and she was sure it was the right one...why, then, did it feel like she'd just been punched in the gut?

Some time later they stopped having been flagged down by Merle. "We gonna' need ta' stop an' get some supplies, an' gas. How much is in there." Merle nodded to the SUV.

"Bout a quarter tank." Answered T-dog.

"Shit." Merle shook his head. "Darylina! We're gonna' have ta' leave the truck!"

Daryl's head popped out of the window "Fuck you Merle, I ain't leavin' my truck."

"Don't have a choice brother, we ain't got ourselves enough gas." Merle shook his head and actually seemed somewhat sad about the whole thing. "Ya' can take my bike, I'll ride in the monster wit' the ladies." He smirked looking every female up and down.

To say Daryl was pissed was an understatement, and to say T, Andrea, or Amy were pissed was an understatement as well. They certainly didn't want to drive with Merle. Ann's plan had been to sit in the back seat between Merle and T to at least try and keep the peace but thanks to Daryl that was scrapped.

"You know, you don't have to just grab me and practically abduct me when you want me to do something!" Ann shouted over the roar of the wind as she held tightly on to Daryl's waist. "You could behave like a normal person and just ask!" Still no response. She wondered momentarily if he ever forgot what his voice sounded like.

"Can't ya' jus' be quiet?" Daryl snapped at her over the wind.

Well that was just unfair; if he had wanted quiet he could have just let her ride with everyone else. "Nope!" She hollered back. "So Daryl, when you were a kid did you ever find cloud shapes?"

He gave her a dirty look over his shoulder and swerved the bike causing her to let out a squeal. Yeah, that had just scared the crap out of her but she wasn't going to let him win. "Not gonna work!" She sang out laughing when he just grunted.

"When I was little I used to lay in the grass in the summertime and pick out things that I saw." She smiled to herself remembering simpler times. "All the girls saw princess and ponies. They all made fun of me. I was a real awkward kid, kinda like I am now." She really had no idea where she was going with this-she just wanted to talk to annoy Daryl. She was shocked when she heard him ask her a question. "What?" She asked just to make sure her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

"What'd ya' see." He repeated as if she were an idiot. "In the clouds."

Ann blushed "Oh. Umm, the occasional castle." She tried.

"An' that made them make fun of ya'?" Asked Daryl, disbelief etched into his features.

"Well no, it was the pirate ships, dragons, and unimpressive small cabins in the forests of clouds that I could see." She mumbled.

"An' what's wrong wit' that?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"I didn't see what the others saw. Homely cabins? I always looked for ones that reminded me of the house in sleeping beauty. I didn't think the same. It's enough to be ostracized for apparently." Ann tried to shrug her shoulders. More came out of that than she wanted to so she resorted to silence.

"Wha' do you mean ya' were awkward?" He spoke a few minutes later.

Ann rolled her eyes-this was turning into a very one-sided share fest. "Just like I am now."

"Ya' ain't awkward."

Really? She sighed to herself, apparently she was going to explain. "I talk without thinking a lot of the time, I say whatever comes into my mind. I'm almost completely incapable of taking anything seriously or having a serious conversation. Or rather, I'm capable but I choose not to because when I get serious I over analyze and over complicate everything. I overwhelm myself. I don't ever say the right thing and I usually offend everyone. I'm physically awkward as well. I was chubby as a kid. I grew out of it but that was enough teasing for years. Things like that. I've been different from everyone for as long as I can remember. I didn't dream about being the boring girl in the top of the tower waiting to be saved; I wanted to go out and have an adventure. I wanted to be fearless and daring and I was nothing but afraid." The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could ok them to be out and heard by anyone, let alone Daryl. She had never told anyone all of that, and she felt exposed. When he didn't talk she said a mental prayer of thanks and kept her damn mouth shut.

Two hours before nightfall they found a farmhouse that they hadn't counted on and it was easy to see why. The house was old and a rickety two stories, obviously abandoned long before the outbreak with a very large tree in the front. As they pulled up to the front everyone got out silently and converged.

"C'mon," Merle snapped motioning to Daryl. "Lets go check it ou'." Stomping to the house as Daryl followed him quickly.

"What bug crawled up Merle's ass?" Ann questioned looking at T-dog, Amy, and Andrea.

T just shook his head and Amy blushed looking slightly angry before Andrea sighed. "Amy told him thank you."

She was still confused, possibly even more so now. "What?"

Andrea shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't say I understood."

Within minutes the house was declared clear of walkers and as a pleasant surprise they found canned food that had to of been brought there within the past ten or fifteen years. Most of the cans were only a few years passed expiration.

The happiest surprises were the hand pump and beds. There were three bedrooms and it was decided that Amy and Andrea would share. Ann took that moment to claim the couch saying that she would feel more comfortable there. Merle and Daryl shared one of the rooms while T got the other to himself. After a surprisingly good dinner of black beans and canned pineapple everyone was in a much better mood.

"We don't have much gas left." T-dog spoke into the silence.

"Sha'ddup ya' damn nigger." Snapped Merle.

T stood ready fight as did Merle but as usual Ann was faster. "God dammit! Like it or not we are all traveling together. We are a group! Either try to get along or get stepping!" T-dog looked properly chastised and sat down slowly.

Merle, however, threw his tin at her and stood angrily. "We came out here fer' you, ya' ungrateful cow! That's it! Ya' wanna' try an' play games, well I ain't playin'! You tell me ta' fuckin' leave ya' best mean it 'cause I ain't gonna' put up wit' bull shit!" He snarled stomping up the stairs kicking walls as he went until they heard a door slam.

"The fuck you say that shit fer'?" Snapped Daryl as he left the room after Merle.

Ann looked at the mess that had been made and slowly started cleaning it up. The others watched her silently unsure if they should say or do anything. This was a side of her that truly frightened them. She was silent not looking at anyone, a blank expression on her face. As soon as she had finished cleaning the mess she walked out of the room without a word.

Ann walked softly out the front door careful not to let it make a click, and strode up to the tree she had noticed earlier. Wrapping her arms around the only branch she could reach she braced her feet on the trunk and walked herself up the to the branch she was holding and swung her self over it. She climbed higher until the branches were too thin for her to sit on and then rested staring up at the stars. She didn't want Merle to leave, but the fighting was to much. He was trying to pick fights with the man and she couldn't understand it. What she could understand was this much distention in a group could get them all killed, they didn't have to be best friends but they did need to know the other had their back.

A voice in the darkness startled her. "Are ya' part monkey or sumthin' girl? What the hell you doin' up there?"

"I thought I was part cow." She muttered.

Merle scoffed. "Only when yer' talkin' stupid."

"So asking you to attempt to get along with others is stupid? Gee silly me, I really should have known better." Ann snapped her voice laced with distain.

"Ain't like that." He muttered.

"Well, Merle then what is it like?" Ann demanded.

"I jus' don' like him. He's too fuckin' nice. Don't have nothin' ta' do with him bein' a nigger." He ducked chuckling softly as she threw some broken branches at his head.

"Can you just try Merle? I really don't want you to leave." She begged.

"Yer' a fuckin' pain in the ass little girl." He grumbled halfheartedly and turned to go back inside.

"Thanks." Ann called out softly. That settled she felt a large weight lift off of her chest and drifted peacefully off to sleep, still high up in the tree.

"Ann! The fuck are ya', ya' stupid woman?"

Daryl's voice startled her and she stretched flinging her feet over the edge of the couch-and shrieking in-between oomph's and grunts as she fell, branch to god damn branch out of the tree, but hey at least her landing was semi-soft. Ann heard a groan from underneath her before she had even managed to suck any breath in her abused lungs, and she felt the person she had landed on shift her until she was cradled in their lap and they were sitting.

She cracked an eye open and looked up to see Daryl's concerned face looking down at her. "Ugghh." Ann groaned "of course it's you." She saw his expression turn to anger and she quickly clarified. "I seem to get hurt on you, by you, around you- anywhere near you really. It's actually kind of odd now that I think about it." She mumbled.

"Don' mean fer that shit ta' happen, jus' does." He shrugged somewhat apologetically. "C'mon lets git yer scrawny ass inside." He mumbled and stood with her in his arms.

"I'm pretty sure I can walk Daryl." Said Ann starting to panic. He just looked at her like she was stupid and said nothing. She started squirming, the others were going to get the wrong idea about this and she really did not want to think about answering all their questions.

"Hold still woman." Daryl commanded clamping his arms more firmly around her as he walked into the front door, passed shocked and smug smiles of everyone, even Merle, and walked up the stairs to the bedroom he and Merle had claimed. He kicked the door shut behind him and set her gently on the bed before grabbing a small bottle of water and a rag, and turning toward her again.

Her face was bright red she knew, and she wanted to go back downstairs. "I told you I'm fine!" She squeaked "What are you doing?"

Daryl gave her an angry glare "Makin' sure ya' ain't hurt, so shut up an' let me get this over with."

"Yes well, -hey!" Ann yelped as he somehow managed to pull her t-shirt over her head smoothly. "What are you doing!?"

Once again he gave her that look that read 'I don't know how I ever considered you smart'. "Makin' sure ya' ain't hurt. Fuckin' hurry up, I wanna' sleep before I'm on watch." He snapped.

"Well we don't need my shirt off for this! Give it back!" She held out her palm expectantly. She watched as he gave a small smirk, stood up, took a few steps, and threw it out of his window.

He turned back and faced her. "Now let me fuckin' check ya', ya' damn baby."

Ann huffed and crossed her arms in an eerie representation of Daryl. "Fine." He rolled his eyes at her and made a turning motion with his hands. "Fine." She reiterated more embarrassed than angry but hey, anger was a good fall back right?

She lay down on her stomach and shivered as she felt him run his hands along her back, sometimes pushing in gently on her ribs trying to find any breaks. She didn't even care about the small stings she felt as he grazed over the small cuts and scrapes that she had gotten from the tree because ohmygoditfeltsoogood. Did it still count as a one off if she did it more than once? And technically he hadn't gotten off so maybe before was just a half-off? Ann shook her head hard as if she were hoping her mind could work like a damn etch-a-sketch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Daryl snapped at her.

She turned partway and and looked back at him to say something mean and her jaw dropped-when the hell had he taken his stupid plaid shirt off? She absentmindedly wondered if he would notice if she literally started to drool. It wasn't like he was completely shirtless-he was wearing a dingy wife beater. Why was she getting all bothered because of dirt and sweat? But hot freaking damn! He made dirt and sweat look fucking good.

"Y'all better not be bumpin' my baby brothers ugly against that sweet ass on my damn bed!" Merle hollered and pounded on the door.

"We aren't!" She paused for a second giving Daryl a quick wink and flipping herself on top of him she whispered "The door locked?" Daryl mutely shook his head negatively and Ann grinned hollering back through the door. "Wait! Does head count as bumping uglies?" Her eyes widened a fraction as she felt Daryl's cock harden beneath her at the mention of head. Before she could think of anything to say or do the door swung open.

Merle let out a long whistle. "Well hello there sweet thing. Ya know I cin kick Darylina outta' here and we can pick up where the two o'ya left off. S'my bed after all." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Ann couldn't help it, she burst out laughing and collapsed against a frozen Daryl's shoulder. "I'm sorry but I have to tell you Merle," she wheezed "That was soo not enticing. I mean not in the least. I was turned on before that! You have officially have figured out how to 'dry my well'." She snorted.

Merle looked at her gob-smacked before his face turned blotchy (anger, embarrassment? She had no idea.) and stormed out of the room. "Git yer' stupid asses outta' my bed!" He shouted.

Still laughing Ann wiped the tears of laughter from her face and awkwardly rolled off Daryl. "I'm pretty sure that if I had a broken rib all that laughing surely would have had it puncturing a lung or something." She tried to joke. When he said nothing she backed to the door. "Ummm, see ya." She quickly scurried out of the room shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she left his room Ann heard arguing from Amy and Andreas room, knowing she shouldn't she crept up to the door.

"I just said thank you, you don't have to be rude about it." Amy's voice huffed quietly.

"God dammit! I don' fuckin' care!" Ann's hand flew up to her mouth as she recognized Merle's voice snarling angrily. "I didn' save yer' ass on purpose. I don' fuckin' give a shit abou' any ya' so quit makin' a big deal ou' of shit, ya' dumb broad!" He all but roared.

Ann scrambled backwards and opened the first door she found slamming it behind her just as Merle threw open Amy's door and stormed off to his room. Wow. She thought to herself. Before running backwards into a wet hard chest. Hmm, she had forgotten she was only in her bra. Stupid Daryl. Ann turned slowly around getting chills as her back moved off the wet heat. She wanted to bang her head against a wall.

Daryl looked down at her and raised his eyebrow almost mockingly. "I was just leaving." She mumbled scrambling behind her for the door knob. Then she made the mistake of looking down.

What the crap! There was no way he had taken a shower? The water here didn't work like that! It was a hand pump outside! He must have heated the water before he came out to find her. She tore her eyes away from his hand on the towel wrapped around his waist. And then she squeaked. Really? She squeaked? Her brain cells were rapidly decreasing the longer she spent drooling at his body. Her hand finally found and turned the doorknob all at the same time. Ann fell out of the bathroom landing flat on her ass with Amy, Andrea, and T standing semi-circle around her.

Daryl turned slightly red and grunted "Bathrooms free." And stalked off to his and Merle's room.

Ann slumped against Andreas legs and groaned. "I swear to god we didn't do anything."

Andreas eyebrow arched "Soo where's your shirt." She tried to ask innocently.

Ann squinted up at her "He threw it out the window." She mumbled as everyone around her grinned. "It's not even worth explaining is it?"

"Not a chance girl." T-dog laughed.

Later after everyone else besides T who was on watch, went to bed Ann tossed and turned on the couch trying to get comfortable. It was useless. She turned her face and screamed into the little pillow. "'S a bad time darlin'." Merle chuckled.

"I hate you." She mumbled and flipped him off without moving her head from the pillow.

"Git yer' ass upstairs. Damn boy won't stop tossin' aroun'. An' I'm a grown ass man. I ain't sharin' a bed wit' my brother." Merle growled.

"I don't see what that has to do with me."

"Shad'dup and git up there."

Ann wasn't sure if she should but she wanted to freakin sleep. She hopped off the couch and turned to run up the stairs. Smack! "Shitty fucking jackass!" She yelped. "Quit smacking my ass!"

Ann snuck up the stairs and crept into Daryl's room standing hesitantly in front of the door as she shut it. Peering over at him she noticed he was looking at her on his side with his head propped up on his arm.

"Hurry up dammit. I wanna' get ta' sleep." He grumbled at her holding the blankets up.

Ann flashed him a giant smile and leapt into the bed ignoring his griping and complaints about how cold she was. He hesitantly placed his arm around her and she felt her insides go hot; she was still shirtless after all. A sudden thought hit her and she turned poking Daryl in the still naked chest. "You said my name." Ann whispered with a smile.

"The hell you talkin' about?" He snapped uneasily.

"My name." She repeated. "I don't think you or Merle have ever said my name."

"Yeah, so?"

Ann sighed in frustration. "Tonight when you knocked me out of the tree-"

"Hey! I didn't knock you outta' shit!"

"Ok, when your voice startled me out of the tree, happy? You said my name."

"Yer' fuckin' crazy. Who cares? It's just a name."

"Well obviously I care jerk." She mumbled, turning back over and trying to fall asleep.

After a few minutes her breathing steadied and he pulled her into him, quickly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Wow thank you all for the reviews! They honestly give me the inspiration to keep this going! I don't have this story very well planned out so whatever advice, criticism, comments, or things you'd like to see happen are more than welcome!**

**starbright37- Thank you! I wasn't planning on them leaving-especially without poor Glenn! And yes they'll meet up soon ;). Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Guest- Ha ha! I think I could see a love triangle but it would be soo dramatic and people would end with broken hearts! I can't do it! Lol. Thank you for the review and compliments!**

**Nymph- Thank you! I'm glad that even though its different its not putting you off! And I'm super happy to hear you love it :).**

**EdibethKain- THANK YOU!**

**gabby871-Im sure poor Daryl would be sad even if he didn't know why ;). Poor kids not the sharpest tools in the shed :). Thank you for the review!**

**FanFicGirl10- Thanks! I thought it was funny ;) so I'm glad you did to! I think we'll be seeing the others soon! ;) As always a mondo thank you for your review!**

**Guest- Thank you very much!**

**~hateofme**

Ann woke the next morning feeling quite cold. Reaching behind her for Daryl she sat straight up when she realized he wasn't there. She scrambled out of bed and started running down the stairs when she skidded to a stop in front of a grumpy tired Daryl walking up. He looked at her and snorted angrily.

"Think you should be runnin' aroun' without a shirt?" He brushed past her and walked into the room.

_Well excuse me_ she thought to herself turning and stomping up the stairs after him. "You know the only reason I don't have a shirt is because of you." She snapped angrily at him.

He ignored her and continued unbuttoning his sleeveless flannel before taking off his wife beater and throwing it at her. "There." Daryl griped. "Fuckin' have at it. Now can ya' shut the fuck up so I cin get some sleep."

"Wow you're a regular ray of sunshine." Ann gave him a mock salute "Aye Aye sir, please know that if you intend to steal my jeans next that I'm pretty sure yours won't fit me so you'll have to have some other sort of backup." She flipped him off as he threw a shoe at her.

"Fuckin' hell woman! Can't a man get some sleep aroun' here!" He shouted.

"Just sharing what I believe to be pertinent informa-" She was cut short when Merle grabbed her arm through the door and yanked her out slamming it after her.

"Are ya' tryin' ta' piss him off!" He snapped at her.

"Well...yes actually. But just because I was worried and then he threw a hissy fit and I still don't have my shirt back and he gave me his stinky one as a replacement." Ann finished lamely.

Merle looked at her shaking his head. "I can't believe I understood most that. I feel like 'm goin' soft in the damn head."

She smiled at him and batted her eyes. "Well then I think I can say that my life's mission is complete."

He snorted at her. "Put that damn shirt on. You an' the colored one are goin' out surveyin' the area."

She watched him walk off down the stairs "I love how you ask nicely, and 'the colored one'? Really? Did you suddenly regress back to kindergarden level insults?"

"'M tryin' to play nicely ya' cunt!" He shouted up the stairs extending his arm behind him and flipping her off.

Ann pulled the dingy wife beater over her head grumbling as she went. "Stupid shirt doesn't even cover anything really." She looked down to see the shirt went halfway down her thigh and the arm holes were so big that at least half of the side of her super plain, boring, black bra on either side was showing. She shrugged and clomped down the stairs. Everyone sans Daryl was at the table eating canned pears.

"Well now tha' sleepin' beauty here has decided to join us-" Merle addressed the table merely raising an eyebrow and shaking his head when Ann stuck her tongue out at him. "Who's regressin' back ta' kindergarden now, eh'?" He grumbled at her.

Quickly she sucked her tongue back in her mouth as her cheeks pinked. "So, what's the plan boss?" Ann asked.

"You an' him." He nodded to T. "Are gonna scout aroun' I wanna' know what's out here. I don' think we should stay here for too long, but we need food, an' we need ta' know what's near. Be it another farm or some walkers. Ya' find people don' talk to em' jus' stay away."

"Why would we stay away from other people?" Amy interrupted

Merle gave her a glare before facing the whole table. "'Cause we don' know anythin' abou' them that's why. They could be killers jus' waitin' ta' take yer supplies, or rape ya'. Jus' stay away from them an' come back to the house."

"Oh." Amy said in a small voice.

Andrea gave him a dirty look. "Was that really necessary?"

"Fuck off sugar-tits. Ya wan' her goin' out there without thinkin' abou' the danger? Fine by me it ain't gonna be on my hands." Merle said easily as he tilted his chair back on two legs.

"You're such a prick you know that!" Andrea snapped.

"Shad'dup ya' fuckin' rug muncher." He spat.

"Ok children!" Ann interrupted receiving dirty looks from both. "We've all got shit to do today so lets stop arguing and get it done."

-outside-

"Soo any clue where we're heading?" Ann looked up at T-dog.

He shrugged "Sorta. There should be another farm quite a few miles out that way." He pointed off through some dense trees. "Probably our best bet."

Ann saluted him "Okie dokie, but do me a favor and don't get us lost. It would take me days to get us un-lost." She leaned in and mock whispered "I have a horrible sense of direction."

T snorted and began leading them into the woods. "Believe me I noticed. You weren't a mile out from camp when you started leading Andrea the wrong way."

"Must you throw that in my face?" She said with a laugh. Honestly she was a little worried about being out here with just T. She had even pulled Merle aside to ask him about why T was to go with her. She trusted T, he just wasn't very outdoorsy. He was loud in the woods and she was pretty sure his sense of direction was worse than hers. All Merle had said was he didn't want T at the house with him and he knew that she would go stir crazy if she got stuck there. Yes, that was a fantastic explanation she thought rolling her eyes to herself.

Scouting with T turned out to be fun. They found wild growing raspberries and mushrooms. Both Ann and T didn't know if the mushrooms were poisonous or not so to be safe they were put in a plastic shopping bag away from the other food. They talked a little about their lives before the outbreak and things that they missed.

"I miss goin' to church." T said not caring when she gave him a startled look. "I miss helping out the folks there. There were good people you know?"

Ann placed her hand on his arm comfortingly. "There's good people here to T. I'm glad we have you here, you're a good man."

"Best not let Daryl hear you saying that." He chuckled and added as an after thought "That better not get back to Glenn either."

"Ha ha ha you're hilarious. Seriously though, you guys have to cut the jokes around Daryl. The last thing I need him thinking is that I'm a super needy, marriage on the brain, and ready to pop out babies kind of person." She said dryly.

T gave her a sideways look. "I'm not sold that you're not at least a little bit of those things, but why would that be such a problem?"

"I feel like you're auditioning to be Dr. Phil's replacement." Ann grumbled. "I don't want those things T. I'm not cut out for it. I enjoy the occasional hookup-that's it." T gave her a look that said he wasn't buying it but in the end let it lie, and she was thankful for it.

"Hey." T-dog whispered a few minutes later as he nudged her. "I gotta take a leak." He said somewhat embarrassedly.

Ann smiled and laughed checking him with her hip. "Go ahead T, I won't peek."

He looked at her and mumbled "Shy bladder."

"How have you survived this long? Never mind, I'll put my fingers in my ears and sing." She winked playfully giving in when he looked panicked. "Go on you big baby! Wander off, but if a walker pops out and thinks your tool looks appetizing I won't be there to save your sorry but."

T looked at her gratefully pushing out a quick "Thanks" before hurrying off into some trees. Five minutes later and not even a squirrel could be heard. "T?" Ann called out worriedly.

"Duck!" A mans voice shouted.

Ann didn't think twice throwing herself to the ground as she head a shot ring out. She swore she felt the bullet go by and as she removed her hands from her head and opened her eyes she knew she was right. The stinking body of a shell that had once been a man had thudded inches from her face, with his head blown halfway off. Ann lurched back gagging, finding her way to her hands and knees.

She felt someone move past her. "Oh god. Dugan. I'm sorry." The mans voice whimpered.

She looked at him finally. He was older than her but then almost everyone was, maybe forties-fifties? Portly, holding a shot gun, wearing hunting gear, and kneeling next to the dead shell talking to it remorsefully. What the hell?

"Why the hell are you apologizing to it?" Ann asked in a snippy voice, before remembering that this man had saved her, hell for all she knew this shell was special to him. "I'm sorry...thank you." As he refused to acknowledge her she tried to empathize with him. "Someone you knew?" She asked with a jerk of her head at the walker.

"Yeah." He said mournfully before seeming realize that she was really there. "Are you ok Ma'm? I'm sorry I shot so close he was about ready to take a bite outta you. I'm Otis." He held out his hand to her.

"Ann." She said firmly shaking it. "Do you live around here?"

Otis shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, but I live with some others."

Ann suddenly remembered T-dog "Hey! Did you see a guy taking a piss out there!?"

The man shook his head. "No Ma'm all I saw was Dugan here," at this he nodded to the shell "Commin' up on you. So you're not alone out here then?" He looked relived and worried at the same time.

She snorted "Well I am now." She muttered. "I was with another man but I'm pretty sure he got lost." Yeah yeah she knew Merle didn't want them talking to strangers, and yeah she agreed with him but honestly? If he had wanted to hurt her he would have just let the shell get her, and if he tried anything nasty she was sure she could get an axe on him.

"It's not safe out here Ma'm. You shouldn't be out with someone who doesn't know where he's going. I can take you back to the farm I'm at and Hershel can point you the right way."

Awww he seemed nice, someone who cared a least a tiny bit and had some manners. She smiled at him, "Nah, it's alright Otis. I read somewhere that if you get lost you're supposed to stay where you are." She said jokingly, she wasn't sure but she thought she caught him crack a quick smile. Ann liked Otis; he seemed sweet and somewhat old fashioned. He was respectful and courteous, and it was nice-he reminded her a little of Dale.

"Well Ma'm, if you're waiting I think I'll wait with you if you don't mind." Otis asked.

"You really don't have to. I'm sure you have things you'd rather be doing instead of sitting in the woods with me." Ann smiled at him and sat on the ground, her back to a tree and well away from the dead shell.

He shook his head hard "Patricia, my wife, would never forgive me if I left a young lady out here alone. We should move soon though...that body will attract others." He said settling down against another tree facing her.

They talked for a while and she learned all about the farm he was at and the people there. She told him about her group and the dilapidated farm they had found and learned it was on his neighbors property and long abandoned just as they had figured. She learned how Hershel (the man who owned the farm he was at) believed that the shell's were just sick and could be cured. Ann shook her head saying nothing; it wasn't her place to tell him he was wrong. As they were getting up and ready to move out away from the shell they heard a shout.

"Ann! Git yer' stupid ass out here! I ain't searchin' into the nigh' ya lazy cunt!" Merle hollered.

Otis jumped and grabbed his gun looking at her questioningly, aiming it at the sweaty angry man that had just walked through the brush.

"Otis, be a dear and shoot him in the ass for me." Ann said sweetly.

"God dammit Ann! Been lookin' fer' ya' ever since that stupid nigger came back!" Merle snarled at her as he marched closer.

"Back off there!" Otis yelled.

"What did i say about that word!" She snapped standing to put her hand on his gun and push it down. "It's ok Otis, he's with my group. Don't let his general asshole behavior to pretty much the entire universe fool you-he's got a heart in there somewhere." She said dryly before she addressed Merle. "And that's what you get sending me out with T. I knew he had a bad sense of direction!"

"Fuckin' woman! Leave ya wit' someone else fer' a couple a hours an' ya get lost." He looked at Otis and spat "Who the hell is this tub a lard? Put the damn gun down ya' fat fuck."

Ann slapped Merle upside the head. "Keep your mouth shut if you can't keep it civil. Didn't we just talk about kindergartners? That's something even they know. Otis here saved my ass and was gentleman enough to wait with me until your slow as shit behind found me. Play nice."

Merle glowered at her. "Keep yer' hands to yerself woman. Le's go. Whole damn groups been worried an' Daryl's still out look in' fer ya'."

She rolled her eyes and turned to Otis. "Thank you very much Otis! I'm sure we'll see you around!" She walked over and gave his hand a shake leaning in to whisper, "Really Otis don't worry. Merle's saved me a fair few times. He's a bastard no doubt but he's also a good man." She smiled and waved as Merle dragged her off into the woods.

Otis shook himself before running after them. "Your going the long way. I can show you the shortcut if you'd like." He said addressing Ann.

"What the-" Merle started before Ann interrupted him.

"That would be wonderful Otis! As long as you're sure it won't be getting you in trouble back home?" She knew Merle was pissed-not only had she talked to a stranger but she had obviously told him where they were at. Otis seemed relieved, she was sure he didn't trust Merle no matter what she said. He nodded and smiled at her and took point leading them off into the woods. Merle growled under his breath and stomped off away from her as she struggled to keep up with Otis.

"He not coming?" Otis asked.

Ann could hear the relief in his voice. "Nah, hurt pride." She winked. "Think we can beat him there and bruise it up some more?"

He chuckled at her. "Something tells me you're a mischief maker Miss. Ann." And then he nodded his head. "If you can keep up I think that's something we can do."

By the time they reached the farm Ann was gasping for breath. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you're fucking light on your feet for a bigger guy." She gasped sucking in big lungfuls of air. To her surprise he laughed and clapped her on the back.

"It's all part of my mystique Miss Ann, now what do you say we sit up on them steps and act like we've been here a lot longer than we really have?"

Ann looked up at him and grinned. "I like you Otis." They settled themselves down and Ann couldn't hold back her laughter as Merle burst through the tree-line, out of breath, and ran up to the porch, stopping short when he saw the two of them. Saying nothing, but turning an angry red, he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

Wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter she stood. "Would you like to meet everyone Otis?"

At his nod she opened the door, ignored Merle's dirty look, and introduced him to the group. It was easy to see that he liked Andrea and Amy and they him. He was wary of a properly chastised T-dog for losing Ann in the woods, and Merle he ignored. Daryl was still out searching and as this was relayed to her she began to worry.

"I've got to head home Miss. Ann, but if I see him out there I'll point him back."

Ann chewed her lip thinking quickly. "Otis do you think it would be ok if we came with you? Not to stay or anything!" She rushed. "But since Hershel's a farmer I was thinking he might be able to give us a few pointers-we have no clue what we're doing here."

The door slammed and Daryl stomped in "Y'all jus' sittin' aroun' or did ya find her!" He hollered into the house angrily.

"Here!" Ann called cautiously, knowing he was probably going to be pissed. She was right but she really didn't understand why he was pissed off and why at her! A quick group meeting later had Otis agreeing that they could come meet everyone but once at the farm, weapons would be handed over to him. Ann quickly bartered for her axes and knives for the others-they didn't know the people at the other farm, and Otis relented. His only other condition was that they come back to spend the night here-Hershel would not be happy if they tried to sleep at his house. It was agreed, however grudgingly by Merle, Daryl, and Otis and they headed out.

"Wait here." Otis murmured as they reached the house and he headed inside.

The house, in her opinion, was beautiful, a large two story classic farm house. There even was a barn, slaughter house, and who knows what else. This place looked heavenly, if ridiculously under-guarded. She didn't think it was any place to make a stand, but maybe they could get some help and learn how to farm a tiny bit.

"Otis said you were looking for some tips on how to farm Ma'm?" An elderly gentleman spoke from the porch.

Ann jumped. "Holy crap!" She breathed her hand on her chest. "I'm sorry you just startled me." She moved forward and extended her hand. "My names Ann."

The man looked at her hand before shaking it lightly and dropping it quick. "I'm Hershel. I'm afraid that I won't be of much help. Without the proper tools and seeds to plant there isn't too much that I can show you."

"Fuckin' waste of time." Merle snapped glaring at her. "Ya' ready ta' go yet woman."

Ann winced-leave it to Merle to sound ungrateful that this man had let them on his property and agreed to speak with them. "Shove it Merle. You're not helping either." She glared at him before returning her attention to Hershel. "I'm sorry sir, but really, anything you know could be of help."

"I'll get Maggie to show you our garden." He said looking at them with narrowed eyes as her emphasized the our.

As soon as Maggie had walked them out to the garden with Hershel, Otis, and who Otis had introduced as his wife, Patricia, things went further downhill. Daryl grabbed her arm abruptly pulling her away from the group and marching her off to the side.

"God dammit!" Ann yelped. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Daryl said nothing for a moment glaring at her with his arms crossed. "Do you ever wonder what you would do with your arms if they weren't folded?" She asked genuinely curious.

"S'not a fuckin' game ya' dumb broad." He snapped. "Where tha' fuck were ya?! We was out there lookin' fer ya' fer' hours an' ya' come back with some fat ass in tow an' haul us all ou' here fer' some fuckin' garden!?" His voice ended on a roar.

Ann had no clue why he was yelling at her but she was pretty damn pissed that he and his brother had pretty much ruined any good impression that she was trying to make.

"Listen up you dumb hick!" She shouted poking him in the chest. "You're not my god damn keeper and I didn't get lost! T did! I stayed right where I was and I didn't ask any of you to come find me! And stupid garden?" She poked him in the chest again. "Are you thick in the head? Food you dumb ass! Food!"

"I think you all should leave now." Hershel's voice spoke angrily behind her.

"Of course, thank you for your time." Ann said trying to control her anger. "Otis thank you for everything, and sorry about the trouble." With that she turned on heel and stomped off into the woods.

No, she didn't know where she was going she just wanted to get away from everyone. Stupid fucking jackass. She kicked at the base of a tree.

"Are ya tryin' ta' get lost again?" Daryl snarled coming up behind her.

"Of course." Ann replied sarcastically. "That's what I do in the mass amount of spare time I have. I think of ways to piss you and Merle off and then execute them with ease. I'd say-"

She abruptly stopped talking in shock as Daryl leaned down, threw her over his shoulder, and headed back to Hershel's farm to get the rest of the group.

"Put me down you damn neanderthal!" Ann shouted trying to kick at him.

His only response was to clamp his arm around her flailing legs like a vice whistling shrilly and then hollering. "C'mon! Move yer' asses. I ain't savin' anyone's sorry shit tha' falls behind." With everyone's mouth agape, aside from Merle who was grinning broadly, Daryl turned and marched to a completely different area than she had been in.

"You all know that by just standing there and saying nothing you're condoning his caveman behavior!" Ann shouted at the people standing and staring. She was surprised when she heard Maggie give a snort and saw Patricia's lip twitch in the hint of a smile.

"Shad'dup." Daryl snarled at her.

Completely ignoring him she called out in a sugary sweet voice and waving her hand. "Well too-da-loo then! This was fun we should do it again sometime! Maybe we could get together for some tea tom-oomph!" The air was knocked out of her lungs as Daryl bounced her intentionally on his shoulder to silence her inane ramblings. She wouldn't be out off "I apologize for Daryl here-oomph! He's not that social of a per-oomph-son! Goes back to that caveman thing I guess..." She tensed her stomach waiting for the inevitable bounce when she felt his shoulders shake slightly. "Are you laughing?!" She asked incredulously "Well that's just peachy try to piss you off and I make you laugh." She mumbled.

Other than the snickers, and occasional remarks from the group behind Daryl the trip back was relatively quiet. Ann was silent out of protest for making Daryl laugh, and Daryl apparently had nothing to say aside from silent laughter every time she "humphed" at someone's remarks and stuck up her nose.

After arriving at "their" farm Daryl promptly dropped her flat on her butt onto the grass. "Are you kidding me?" She griped looking up at the man. He said nothing, instead he gave her what she classified as a smug smile and went inside.

She looked at the rest of them and scowled when she saw them snickering. "I'm fine really, but thanks for the help." She grumbled dusting her jeans and Daryl's shirt off.

Amy coughed and gave her pointed look. "Alright well you guys clearly don't care if I broke my tailbone so go inside and make me dinner!" Ann squealed as everyone threw something in her direction. "Please!" She amended laughing.

Everyone seemed to understand that Amy wanted a moment alone with Ann. Well everyone but Merle. "Go away Merle." Ann told him with a smile.

"The fuck fer? She's stayin' out here." He jerked his head towards Amy.

"Subtlety is lost on you. Amy and I want some alone time, and I promise if she doesn't fulfill my every fantasy I'll come find you." She winked but was thrown by the emotions running rampant across his face that he was obviously struggling with. What seemed like seconds later he just gave a grunt and walked inside slamming the door. What was up with Merle? She needed to find this out ASAP.

Turning to Amy she tried to mask her confusion. "What's up Amy?"

Amy glowered after Merle and chose not to address her question. "Why do you put up with him?"

Ann was shocked, where was this coming from? Sure Amy was no big fan of Merle but she had never been hostile-if anything she had been overly timid. "What?"

Amy huffed and crossed her arms. "Why do you put up with Merle." She reiterated.

"Because he's a good man. He's important because of what he does and who he is." She said bewildered.

"He's not a good man. He's cruel and crass, a racist and hot-headed. He's dangerous and he doesn't think about anyone but himself and Daryl." Snapped Amy.

Ann grew angry listening to Amy rant and slander Merle, and she reached out and grabbed her arm marching her further away from the house. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed "How could you say those things?"

"Because they're true!" Amy exploded.

She narrowed her eyes at Amy. "If he didn't care about any of us he'd walk off and let us starve. He wouldn't risk his neck everyday hunting and protecting us!" She folded her arms in an attempt to keep from shaking the woman in front of her. "And he saved your sorry ass."

Amy's eyes went wide and she looked away. "Fluke."

"You're being ungrateful and I'm really disappointed Amy. I thought you were better than this." Ann sighed and started to walk in when Amy stomped her foot and shouted.

"I'M NOT UNGRATEFUL!"

She was taken aback-this was something she had never seen in Amy before and it was worrying her. Ann shook her head. "What's going on Amy?" She watched with shock as Amy's lip began to quiver.

"I thought he might be a nice person like you always say he is. He saved me. And I said thank you." The girl before her looked like she was going to cry and then her voice took on steel. "But he's just plain cruel."

"Amy? He's not used to being nice..." Ann put her hand on the girls arm. "Can I tell you something T told me one of my first days with you guys?"

Amy nodded a fraction so she continued. "When Merle and Daryl came up from the quarry they wouldn't tell me why they had beat the crap out of Ed. And when I finally got some of the story it was a whole sentence. T told me everything that happened and then he said." Ann tried her best T-dog impersonation, "They probably don't understand why they defended you and it's gonna piss them off."

Amy laughed a little "I'm not sure what that has to do with me."

She smiled "Have you ever thought that maybe Merle doesn't even understand why he helped you?" Amy's eyes widened as she processed what she was saying. "Merle looks after his own Amy. Somewhere along the line we all became a part of that. Maybe it was a knee jerk reaction when he saved you, and that messed with how he sees himself. Maybe it was something deeper-who knows?" She shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile.

"Deeper?" Amy looked a cross between pouty and downright unbelieving. "Please," she scoffed "Haven't you ever noticed I'm the only female here he doesn't hit on."

Ann arched her eyebrow skeptically. "Amy I'm not saying there's anything deeper or not, I have no idea. I do know that Merle knows one-hundred percent that he has no chance with Andrea or I. We just don't see him that way." Ann gave the younger girl a one armed hug and tugged her into the house. At once she noticed Merle's angry stare at the two of them and tried to give him a smile. It faltered when she realized he was glaring more at Amy than her and Amy was ignoring him.

"You two ok?" Andrea asked giving them both a concerned look.

"Ahh, I decided maybe lesbianism doesn't quite crank my tractor the way I thought it did." Ann smiled cheekily.

"Maybe that's 'cause my baby brother does it fer ya'." Merle grumbled.

Ann blushed avoiding the statement. "Those mushrooms we find any good?"

Squirrel, mushrooms, and wild berries almost filled them up that night and they went to bed happily. Ann wasn't sure where she was sleeping and she paused in the living room at the base of the stairs looking at the couch unsure.

"Hurry up woman."'Daryl snapped from the top of the stairs looking down at her agitatedly.

Ann happily skipped up the stairs and into the room launching herself into the bed. "Hurry up!" She called gaily to Daryl and smiling wide.

Daryl snorted as he shut the door behind him and bending down he rummaged through his bag, standing to throw the mended pair of boxers at her. "That shirt ain't stayin' in bed neither."

She grinned quickly shucking her jeans and pulling the boxers on and securing them with the hair tie. As she pulled his wife beater over her head she gulped audibly when she looked back at Daryl. He paused in the process of pulling down his jeans and smirked at the look on her face. Sure he had scars but that only made him more rugged and dangerously handsome to her.

"So do I 'crank yer tractor'?" He leered stalking toward her.

"Ummm." She swallowed loudly as he slid under the covers and ran his hand teasingly along the waistband of 'her' boxers.

He sighed dramatically removing his hand and turning over. "Well, I wouldn' wanna do anyhin' ya' don' want me to..." He trailed off.

"Yes!" She blurted wincing internally at herself.

He grinned largely turning over. "What's that?"

"You do." Ann babbled, seemingly unable to stop.

"Do what?" Daryl asked innocently.

He was just playing with her now. "You get me hot ok." She mumbled, obviously not caring about dignity-she needed him to touch her dammit!

"Jus' makin' sure." He looked at her smugly before grabbing her hip and turning her body into his.

Daryl smashed his mouth onto hers and quickly rolled her underneath him. She gasped when she felt his erection grinding into her stomach, and feeling a sudden gush of wetness, she grabbed his head and pulled him into her, opening her mouth and thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

He paused seemingly taken aback by her sudden aggressiveness and then pulled her to him tighter snarling "Ya wanna play like that princess?"

All she could do was moan and arch her back. She was startled when he pulled back from her breathing hard, eyes burning into hers. He looked pointedly at her bra "Take it off." He ordered.

Reaching behind her she rushed to comply, her fingers numbly pulling at the clasps. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she managed to pull them free, and slowly let the garment fall. He stared at her chest, breathing hard, and she watched as his eyes dilated further. Without any warning her grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head.

"Fuck." He groaned as he ran his hand up her side and cupping her breast, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He kneaded the flesh before pinching her nipple lightly and was pleased when she moaned and arched her back. He thrust his hips into hers again and froze when her legs fell open.

He stared hard at her "Tell me what you want."

Ann blushed under his stare and request but said nothing; wasn't it obvious? She wriggled trying to get her point across but to no avail. His grip on her wrists tightened and he slid his other hand to her hip, holding her still. After a moment he loosened his grip on her hip, and teasingly rubbed her waistline with his thumbs.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Want." He said slowly staring at her with eyes that felt like they were looking into her soul. A lightbulb went off fuzzily in her head-this wasn't about educating him on what she wanted; this was about him needing to hear it.

"You." Ann whispered quietly.

He looked pleased but still didn't move and arched a brow. "'M righ' here. C'mon baby, tell me what you want." He whispered almost pleading.

Could she do this? This request seemed to be more than teasing, it seemed deeper on a level her lust fogged brain couldn't figure out. "I wan't you to fuck me." She said slightly pink.

"Good girl." He whispered slowly pulling his boxers off of her. When he had them to her feet and she kicked them off he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh softly. "How?"

Oh god. Ann didn't think anyone had ever asked her this before, and she suddenly understood what he was asking. Anything that happened tonight was all on her terms; from the smallest touch to how they fucked, it was all something he wanted both of them to know she wanted and she chose.

"Please Daryl," she whimpered as his hand ran along the edges of her soaked panties. "I want you to fuck me hard."

As she spoke his eyes shone with intensity and he snarled mashing his lips to hers. His hand grabbed her underwear roughly and pulled. She felt a sharp sting as the fabric ripped and then was pulled away. He ran his fingers up her slit and groaned at the wetness he found. Pulling away from her mouth Daryl brought his dampened fingers to her lips.

"Open up." He commanded and almost came when she complied. Her hot little mouth closed around his fingers after a moments hesitation and slowly her tongue swirled around his them.

She had never done this before but if the animalistic look in his eye was anything to go by, then she was doing just fine. She slowly licked herself from his waiting hand and found herself growing wetter. It wasn't that she liked the way she tasted-far from it, but the fact that she was pleasing him, and the look in his eyes was enough to have her on the edge of cumming. He snatched his now clean fingers from her mouth and kissed her hard reveling in her willingness to please him, and tasting her juices.

"Fuckin' amazing" He groaned. "You want my cock princess?" Daryl asked, licking the shell of her ear.

Ann pinked again, this was a lot more revealing somehow than just straight sex. "Yes." She said quietly.

"Tell me." He commanded sliding two fingers hard into her opening.

Ann felt more exposed than she had ever felt but the waves of pleasure and promise of more in his blue eyes had her gasping a response. "Please, I want your cock Daryl! I need you to fuck me!"

Daryl made a sound like a growl deep in his throat, and tore his boxers down quickly. Once they were off he reached down to swiftly line himself up, and thrust in roughly. She spasmed around him clenching as her legs flew around his waist and locked. He pounded into her roughly reveling in the fact that once again she was with him and no one else. He knew he wasn't going to last as he reached down between their bodies and played with her clit, desperate for her to cum. He knew that she had faked it with other men before and that he had been the first to make her go over that edge and he was determined that tonight would be no different.

"Look at me." He demanded."Say my name princess."

As she looked deep into his eyes she felt herself spiral out of control and came screaming his name. He couldn't hold back any longer and after a few rough thrusts he was spent as well. He shook his head at the goofy grin on her face and rapidly drooping eyes before rolling off of her, curling her into his sweaty sated body, and drifting off to sleep.

**-Next chapter of A Single Life-**

_When Ann woke it was still dark out, and Daryl was curled around her. She smiled at his sleeping form and wondered what it would be like to wake up like this every day. Suddenly she froze in panic; these thoughts these feelings were not like anything she had ever wanted to experience. She didn't want to face the hurt or the humiliation when they wouldn't be reciprocated and she didn't really want him to feel that way anyhow. Quietly slipping out of bed she got dressed and did what she did best when she was frightened-she ran._

_Ann could see that he couldn't see them and he wouldn't-not until it was too late. She felt numb as she saw the shotgun raise and she didn't think she just ran, barreling into the boy and wrapping herself around him as she heard the shot go off._

_"ANN!?"_

_"CARL!"_

_Voices roared in her head and then grew dimmer before the work went black, Carl's limp body landing on top of hers._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- First I'm sorry this took soo long! Second thanks for all reviews and ideas, they really keep my motivation up and creative juices going! I feel like this is a filler chapter but hopefully there are some enjoyable moments to be found!**

**Sun- I think he's a nice ass to! ;). And the idea of him being jealous of Jimmy? FANTASTIC! Thank you! And I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**DarkSide101- I feel so bad for Shane though! He put his all into Lori and Carl and keeping the group going and then in an instant it's all taken from him! I think I'd be moody to lol. Thanks for the ideas! They are always much appreciated!**

**Dani- Oh my goodness! Soo many good ideas here! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**morbidpricess666- Ha ha! I was so sad when she died to! Thanks for your input!**

**dreamgirllivi- Thank you for your thoughts, ideas, and input! Glad you like that Amy is still going!**

**shellyme- I hated Lori in season 2! But I have to say she redeemed herself and then some (at least to me) in season 3! I'll keep your ideas in mind and thank you VERY much for sharing them with me!**

**ScarletMoon21- Thank you for the review! I will keep that in mind ;).**

**Nymph- Taking the time to say anything is a great help!**

**FanFicGirl10- Thank you! I'm soo happy you liked it! I think I'm digging on the Andrea/Shane thing ;). I get pretty bored reading the TV storyline over and over so I'm glad someone else feels that way to!**

**Witty Nickname- Aww! Thank you! I love reading your reviews! I'm glad you like it! Ha ha, I thought Merle playing nice was cute ;). And yep- you got it! Daryl is waaayy quicker on the uptake!**

**Kaleiburzz- Aww! Thank you very much! I appreciate the complements! As for the holy crap and wide eyes...I hope that means you like it! And as for Ann in the woods? YOU are my freakin muse! Thank you!**

**psychovampgurl- No problem! Thank you very much for taking the time to review despite having a busy RL! I appreciate it!**

**~hateofme**

When Ann woke it was still dark out, and Daryl was curled around her. She smiled at his sleeping form and wondered what it would be like to wake up like this every day. Suddenly she froze in panic; these thoughts- these feelings were not like anything she had ever wanted to experience. She didn't want to face the hurt or the humiliation when they wouldn't be reciprocated and she didn't really want him to feel that way anyhow. Quietly slipping out of bed she got dressed and did what she did best when she was frightened-she ran. Swiftly fleeing down the stairs she was stopped by a low drawl.

"What d'ya think yer' doin' darlin'." Merle rasped from the couch.

Ann slumped, could she still make a break for it? She shook her head and sat down on the couch with Merle. "Would you believe I've taken a sudden interest in hunting and thought I'd head out to try my luck?" She asked hopefully.

Merle gave her the longest most cynical look she'd ever seen. "Not even if I hadn' heard ya screaming' my brothers name las' nigh'."

She blushed, why did Merle happen to overhear every time she and Daryl did something, (all two of them)? "Oh." She squeaked uncomfortable.

"So where ya headin'?"

Ann shrugged her shoulders "Just out...take a walk..." Then she mumbled "Clear my head."

She had never seen Merle look at anyone the way he was looking at her now. He seemed a mash up of anger, disappointment, and understanding and it unnerved her. "I told ya' not to go breakin' his heart honey."

She scoffed. "Why is everybody intent on labeling what goes on?! Why can't a fuck just be a fuck? All of you keep throwing these theories around and you know what? We are just fine and we've never even talked about this shit!"

"Then why are ya' runnin' away?" Merle accused her. She was fairly certain that this wasn't Merle-it must be Dale in disguise, because Merle and relationship advice didn't go together.

"I'm not." She shifted looking anywhere but his pointed gaze.

"I like ya' Ann, yer' like family...but Daryl's blood. Ya' fuck him over an' its gonna be hell...fer everyone." Merle sighed.

"I can't fuck him over!" She insisted "There's nothing there we're just fooling around!"

"An' if he don't see it that way? What then?" He was like a dog with a damn bone.

"It doesn't matter what would happen." Ann was surprised at how bitter she sounded. "He's not like that. And I'm not either." Wow she even sounded unconvinced of herself.

"Fer' someone who's smart a lotta stupid shit comes out yer' mouth." Merle shook his head.

"Please, Merle! Where would this even go? It's not like we'd settle down, get married, live in a house with a picket fence, and start popping out babies. This place is different now, you see that right?" She plead with him trying to get him to understand.

"A'ight its differen' that's true. You ain't never wanted half'a that shit anyhow." He argued. "He's differen' wit ya aroun'- all of us are. But he's got some god damn pride in him now, some fuckin' hope, because of ya! I'll be damned if I'll let ya destroy that, darlin'. Ya bes' get yer head on straight an' fast."

Ann stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't know how Merle. I wish I could, Daryl's...I like him a lot. But I just don't know how. I'm sorry." She stood grabbing her axes off the table and dashed across the room and out the door, not even pausing when she saw Daryl standing at the top of the stairs with a myriad of emotions playing on his usually stoic face.

Ann ran. She ran and she ran and she ran. Running from the memories, the people, and the feelings that threatened to overwhelm and drown her. She stumbled and fell but instead of standing back up she just lay there, defeated, and bawled her eyes out. She didn't even fully comprehend why she was crying but she hurt, somewhere deep in her chest it felt like a vice had closed on her and she was sure it was too late-she had already let down Merle and Daryl, hell everyone.

She wiped her eyes after finally finding herself out of tears. Damn! She thought to herself. What do tears accomplish? Absolutely nothing and you've gone and spent at least a good hour doing fuck all. Ann was not one for tears and she knew it, so having run away from her problems to cry like a child angered her. And she was pretty sure that she was lost, lets not forget that little gem of joy. Ann went still at the sound of a cracking branch tensing. And then she heard it, the tell tale groan of shells, and there was more than one. She closed her eyes trying to let go of the fear she felt, taking deep breaths, but to her shock it wasn't working. She started to panic and turned trembling to face two shells moving faster and getting closer, snapping for their meal.

She lunged away from them fumbling for her axes swiping feebly at one and wincing when she shook so badly it just slid down the side of its face taking matted hair and chunks of skin with it. It's hand grabbed her shirt and she used her other axe to chop its hand off, relieved that she had at least managed that right. Flinging the offending appendage off of her shirt as she back tracked she tried to come up with something anything that she could do. It lunged and she swung her axe almost shouting for joy when the thing dropped. She switched her remaining axe to her right hand and didn't bother trying to free the other; the way she was fighting now that would just get her killed.

Ann dodged the shell for a few minutes trying to formulate a feasible plan to kill it without it scratching or taking a bite out of her. Suddenly it flung itself at her and grabbed her arm, just as she felt its fingers begin to flex, and the sharp raggedy nails tease her skin, she swung into its head hard. As its hand dropped off of her and its body thudded to the ground she flew into a rage, hacking at its head over and over until it was a bloody mass seeping into the dirt.

Crawling away from it shakily she vomited, and then leaned against a tree. A few deep breaths had her calmed slightly and she slowly stood up, surveying the mess she had made. The blood would attract more she knew so she had to get out of here, even if she didn't know where she was going. Not ten minutes later voices had her stopping in tracks. Heeding Merle for once she silently crept closer feeling for her axes, and freezing when she realized she had left them with the two shells. There was no chance of getting them-she would just end up more lost, so she crept closer to the noise.

Ann was pleasantly shocked when she saw a deer a few feet off to the side of her. Looking past the deer she caught sight of Otis's hunting gear and grinned, at least she wasn't as lost as she had felt.

"Dad! Look at it!" She heard a quiet excited whisper and grew pale. She knew that voice and she knew that he was too close to that deer.

Ann could see that Otis couldn't see them and he wouldn't-not until it was too late. She felt numb as she saw the shotgun raise and she didn't think as she heard the cocking of the gun, she just ran, barely registering the hand that tried to grab her back and Daryl's voice shouting her name. She barreled into the boy and wrapped herself around him as she heard the shot go off.

"ANN!?"

"CARL!"

Voices roared in her head and pain exploded in her side before the work went black, Carl's limp body landing on top of hers.

~S~O~M~E~T~I~M~E~L~A~T~E~R~

The pain was blinding and someone was screaming loudly in her ears, it echoed and reverberated around her and her throat felt like it was on fire. Somewhere in the blackness of her mind Ann realized that the screams were coming from her, that that was why her throat hurt. She decided that she should stop screaming since it hurt so much, why was she screaming anyway?

She felt lips hit her forehead softly before they ripped away shouting "Fuckin' help her! She's in pain, do somethin'!" She knew it was Daryl as she heard things being knocked around and thrown.

White hot pain coursed through her centering on her side. So that's why she had been screaming she thought deliriously as the sounds around her drowned into nothing.

Off and on she drifted in and out there was no time but somehow it was infinite. Muffled conversations swirled around her fading back and forth with the tide of darkness that the now familiar pain brought. Arguments now loud screaming, and then tears hitting her face and trickling on her hands. Sometimes there were women always there were men but she only knew one voice. And she was beginning to forget why that voice was important to remember.

Ann woke and tried to groan but her throat was dry as dust. She cracked her eyes open and saw Dale looking kindly at her. What the hell she thought feeling the pillow under her head. Had she fallen down the quarry so hard that she had dreamed up everything since?

"Easy now." Dales voice came softly. A jolt and the sound of something tumbling over had her trying to turn to the side but she stopped scrunching her face up in pain.

"Stop movin' darlin'." Merle snapped his face giving away the concern and relief his voice did not.

She tried speaking again but only managed to cough, thankful when Dale held a glass of water to her lips. She tried talking again. "Where's Carl? How is he?"

Glenn's voice piped up laced with awe. "He's a bit better than you are. Glad to see you awake Ann!"

"Glenn?! Is everyone here?" Ann squealed watching as the occupants of the room exchanged a look.

Hershel walked into the room. "From the noise in here I gather your awake Miss. Ann?"

"Yes sir Hershel." She said grinning and coughing slightly.

He looked as if he were about to roll his eyes but stopped, instead choosing to talk some more. "May I ask, aside from the extremely commendable act of saving young Carl, what you were doing out there alone?"

She avoided looking at Merle with unease and then grinned. "Just looking for opportunities to see if I was bullet proof." She said wryly.

"And there it is." Said Glenn with a smile while Merle snorted.

"So when can I leave my bed doc?" She asked looking at Hershel.

He shook his head and frowned "Not for another few days at least. And even then we have to see how you're holding up."

"You've got to be joking." She said attempting to hop out of her bed when pain seared through her side. "Fucking hell!"

Hershel narrowed his eyes at her. "Watch your mouth in my house young lady. I told you a few days at least now deal with it. I'm not going to waste supplies putting you back together a second time." He swiftly exited the room.

Glenn and Dale looked back and forth from her and the door Hershel had just exited, with their mouths agape. It took a moment to register Merle's guffawing. "Tol' y'all he don't like her."

"But-but when she was shot-he was so..."Glenn started.

"Concerned." Dale helpfully supplied. "He seemed invested in saving you."

"Of course he was, he's not heartless I don't think." Ann grinned at the room. "Besides how bad would it look to let me die after I saved Carl?"

Dale and Glenn acknowledged her odd logic with a smile and a nod, while Merle just grinned at her shaking his head. "Speaking of that kid, where is he?" She asked.

"Ou' side." Merle nodded to the window.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ann practically screeched. "I have to lay in bed and he gets to play outside!? Not fair he was shot to!"

"His weren't near bad as yours." An angry voice from the door barked.

In Ann's opinion everyone in the room besides Merle seemed to pick the most inopportune time to decide that she wasn't worth paying attention to. Quickly rushing out well wishes and see you laters, Dale and Glenn left the room.

"Aww, lookie here. This yer' very firs' lovers spat?" Merle chortled.

"Be a dear Merle, and go play some slap and tickle with a shell, would you?" Ann retorted embarrassed.

Merle merely snorted in reply. "Darlin' I'll be ready fer' some slap an' tickle when ya come to yer' senses 'bout this one." He laughed jerking his head toward Daryl who glowered at him as he strolled out the door, letting it swing shut behind him.

It was suddenly very awkward without anyone else's presence, and she decided to stare at the stitching on her ancient quilt.

"How'r ya' feelin'?" Daryl asked gruffly staring down at her.

"Well, I'm told I have a rather large hole in my side, but other than that I'm just peachy." She tried to joke as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"S'not funny. Don' make jokes bout it." He grumbled obviously exhausted.

She started to get irritated, joking had always been her coping mechanism and all of a sudden he just expected to tell her to stop? "Please oh wise Daryl, if I shouldn't make jokes about it what should I do? Sit here depressed because of it? Go crazy because I'm stuck in this bed? Enlighten me on any one of your fantastic ideas." She said sarcastically.

Daryl abruptly flew from the chair, standing over her with his arms crossed and chest heaving. "I want ya' ta take it seriously, ya fuckin' idiot!" He shouted.

Ann was taken aback. "Why are you shouting, you jerk? Hell, if you want to act like an ass you can just leave!" She smarted off crossing her arms. She was surprised when he said nothing just stomped across the room, flung the door open, and slammed it loudly behind him.

A couple of hours later Glenn poked his head in the room. "Can I come in?"

"Of course lover." She smiled slightly. "Remind me to ask Hershel we we can officially get it on."

He pinked and sat down in the chair that Daryl had vacated earlier. "He was really worried you know." Glenn spoke softly avoiding her eyes.

"Ahh, you knew Merle had a heart." Ann smiled at him surprised when he didn't even crack a smile. "What's wrong Glenn? I get the feeling I'm severely out of multiple loops."

Glenn sat on the chair, elbows resting on his knees, and head in his hands. "You almost died Ann. Hershel said that as you turned you managed to take some of the bullet fragments, if either of you would have taken the full shot you would have been gone."

Ann's eyes widened; even when she had jumped in front of Carl she hadn't thought that it was a life or death situation. "How long have I been out Glenn." She asked uneasily not really even wanting the answer.

"Four days." He answered not meeting her eyes.

"Tell me what else is going on here Glenn." It couldn't just be about her injury; there was more going on here.

"You and Carl needed certain medical supplies that Hershel didn't have. You even needed a respirator. Otis and Shane volunteered to go get it...Otis never came back."

Ann gasped clapping her hand to her mouth. Sure she'd only known him for a day, but he was a nice kind man. And now he was dead. She looked at Glenn and noticed his defeated posture. "What else." She demanded.

Glenn shook his head. "You needed a lot of blood transfusions."

"Wait! I don't even know my blood type how did-"

"Daryl's O negative, he can donate to anyone. He was pissed he couldn't go with Otis till Hershel explained that they were buying you two time. Rick was donor for Carl." He answered the unspoken question.

She slumped back as much as she could without hurting herself. "Is that all." She asked dully.

To her shock Glenn shook his head. "Sophia's missing."

"Missing?!"

"We got overwhelmed by...a horde...of walkers and we hid. One spotted Sophia so she ran. Rick took off after her, hid her and told her how to get back while he distracted them. She must have gotten lost. Daryl stayed with you a day for two days until Hershel said you wouldn't need anymore blood. He's been out there all day every day since then looking for her. Comes back here every morning and every night to check on you-only late though, it's like he doesn't want anyone to know he cares." Glenn finally looked up at her and she saw how tired and worn he looked.

"I'm sorry Glenn...I-" She started.

"You didn't know Ann, that's why I'm telling you. And I'm telling you to go easy on Daryl. I've never seen him the way he was when you were out...he was...he just lost it. I don't know what happened with the two of you while we were separated, but he's crazy dedicated to you-Merle to." Glenn squeezed her hand giving her a smile. "You're only allowed broth, but I'm sure it'll be up in a bit." He stood and walked out leaving her alone with her thoughts.

A voice sounded at her door before she had a chance to process anything. "Fer' a chink he sure knows his shit." Merle pronounced.

"Are we going to have to have another talk about appropriate versus inappropriate words Merle?" Ann smiled.

"Nah, the kid knows 'm jus' foolin'." He walked in giving her a smirk.

"Still. Are we going to go for a record in 'the groups most unlikely people to lecture me'?" Ann quipped.

"Prob'ly." Merle shrugged. "I tol' ya' once-ya' break his heart an' it's gonna' be hell, an' it still stands. I know ya' better'n ya' know yerself- ya' care fer' him, even if ya' don't wanna'. Don' take too long figurin' tha' out. I don' care if ya' are like family-I'll kick yer' ass good girl."

"Why is it that I wake up for the first time in four days and all I get is lectures and warnings? Where are the ecstatic well wishers and we knew you'd be ok's?" She grumbled.

"Can' go givin' ya' a big head darlin'." He grinned at her. He came over to the side of her bed looking unsure of himself before lightly punching her in the shoulder. "Knew ya'd be ok." He said gruffly avoiding her giant smile as her walked out of the room.

The rest of the evening passed quickly while Ann slept. When she opened her eyes and the smell of chicken broth filled her nose she realized how hungry she was. Looking around she saw the broth on the bedside table and reached for it only to jerk back at the pressure reaching put on her side. Surely someone would be in soon? Fifteen minutes passed and nothing.

"Oh. ." She groaned. This was it; this was how she was going to die. The smell of the food that was mere inches out of reach was slowly killing her with hunger. What sadistic bastard had put the food there anyway? Should she shout? Would that piss Hershel off-more importantly did she care if she pissed him off if she got her damn food? Just as she was opening her mouth to holler the door creaked open and she let out a small scream.

"The fuck?" Daryl asked.

Fantastic-all the air she had sucked up to holler with lodged in her throat and became some weird cross between screeching, shouting, and a whoosh of air escaping all at the same time. "Uhhhh." Yes thought Ann, real clever.

Daryl raised a brow as he shut the door and sat down on "the chair" as she had taken to referring to it. "Doc said ya' need ta' eat." He said looking pointedly at the bowl.

"I'd love to." She replied dryly. "But some perverse son of a bitch put it about two inches out of my reach." She moved her hand towards the bowl to demonstrate.

He gave he an angry scowl. "Why didn' ya' call fer' someone?"

Ann pinked. "I was about to when you walked in. Speaking of-" she looked pointedly at the bowl. "Wanna help an invalid out here?"

She was exceedingly grateful when he handed her the bowl; so much so that she didn't notice the spoon he was trying to hand her and just put the bowl to her face gulping it down, not even caring that it was only a few degrees above cold. She moaned at the chicken flavor, slurping up the last of it, and handed the bowl to an amused Daryl.

"Ya' puke that shit up I ain't cleanin' it."

"I haven't eaten in four days! And I was staring at that bowl for at least half an hour! You eat like a pig every meal and I'm pretty sure you don't go that long between meals, so don't give me a hard time!" Ann sniffed indignantly grinning a bit to show she was kidding.

"I don' make a habit of tryin' ta' kill myself though." He retorted only slightly joking.

Ann felt bad; after everything Glenn and Merle had told her she probably should, she reasoned. "I'm sorry." She mumbled not looking at him. She felt dumb enough as it was-no use adding his expression to the mix.

To her astonishment he stood and sat himself gently on the bed next to her. "Look at me." He ordered waiting until she complied. "Ya' pull that crap again, I don' care wha' anyone says or wha' yer' doin', I'll kick yer' ass so hard ya' won' sit fer' fuckin' weeks, ya' got it?"

She felt like a child being told she was going to get a spanking if she disobeyed but instead of opening her mouth right away she thought for once. He had been worried, that much was obvious. This was his way of saying he cared what happened to her, and if she smarted off she'd be pretty much spitting in his face.

"I'm not going to promise anything Daryl, BUT," She continued seeing the look on his face. "I will try not to. I didn't do this on purpose...and..." Ann hesitated not sure if she should or even wanted to bring this up. "I'm sorry for what I said back at 'our' farm." She rushed.

Once again she was taken aback when he cautiously brushed some hair out of her face and gave her a quick awkward peck on the lips, before abruptly standing and rushing to the door. "Git some sleep ya' dumb broad." Daryl said gruffly before rapidly shutting the door.

Ann sat still frozen on her bed trying to get her brain to play catch-up. What the hell had just happened? She could tell he was incredibly uncomfortable and out of his element so why would he put himself through this awkwardness? She was sure there was no use trying to puzzle this out tonight, so she settled back in the covers, and tried desperately to sleep.

A few hours later of absolutely no sleep Ann saw the door swinging open and shut her eyes swiftly. She had not figured out this thing with Daryl yet, and since she assumed it was him (or someone coming to lecture her about him) she feigned sleep. She struggled to maintain said pretend sleep when she realized exactly who had walked in the room with her. Well, two somebody's.

"What'r ya' doin' in here Shane?" Daryl's voice growled lowly.

"Just seeing how she's doing, that alright with you?" Shane snapped obviously not caring whether it was or not.

She heard footsteps as the men sized each other up, then, "I know wha' ya' did."

Shane's voice sounded surprised and shaky. "What are you talking about you stupid redneck?"

"Wit' Otis."

Ann heard Shane sigh defeatedly. "You gonna tell her? Tell everyone?"

There was silence before Daryl answered seemingly thinking about what he said before he said it. "Tellin' her wouldn' be tellin' everyone...But nah, it was him or them righ'?" He seemed to be asking for some conformation.

"I swear to god it was man." Shane's voice cracked.

"Ya' should tell 'er though. She liked him."

Ann could hear shuffling in the room before the door closed again. She held her breath for a few seconds keeping her eyes shut, to make sure that they had both left. Before she knew it she had fallen deep asleep.

Ann spent the next day on particularity boring bed-rest, the only good news being when Hershel examined her and said she was healing up nice and quick; she could be out of bed by tomorrow if she took it slow. She thought about Carol and Sophia-Glenn had said Sophia had run off and Rick chased after her...but where had Carol been? Why hadn't she chased after her as well? Ann had heard from others that had visited that Carol was doing the washing and mending and the like...which was nice...but why wasn't she out searching? Everyone else was... She didn't know what to make of all of this, and was desperately avoiding the fact that she was pretty sure that Shane had caused Otis' death. Daryl had briefly stopped by that morning and again that night without saying much. A few others had stopped by a well and Ann was glad for it; they interrupted the monotony of the day stuck not only in one room but not moving off of her bed.

-The Next Morning-

After Ann had been told by a clearly begrudging Hershel that she could get out of bed if she didn't strain herself and rested frequently, she had happily dressed-finding her Jordans looking like new (which she was ridiculously happy about) she made her way down the stairs and outside to a mini camp where the group was eating breakfast. She grinned at the shocked faces as she approached.

"Hey Ann!" Called Glenn excitedly, "Are you supposed to be out of bed or did you sneak out?"

"I'm surprised at you Glenn! You should know I always follow the rules!" She winked at him.

"So you snuck out."

Ann laughed happily "No, the mean doctor told me to leave him alone. I'm out here with his ok." She slung and arm around Glenn's shoulders "But he did tell me that we can't procreate until I can move my hips a little better." She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and sighed happily when he turned red. "I've missed making you blush."

"Pretty sure you made me blush a few times when they were gone." T admitted indignantly.

"Ah, T! Don't take it the wrong way, but you're so damn dark I can't tell a blush from the norm." She grinned cheekily at the man who waved her off good-naturedly.

"Hey stranger." She heard Dale call from on top of the RV. "You're looking much better!"

"Thanks Dale!" She waved to him

"Ann!" Amy and Andrea waved her over "Want to eat out-" Andrea choked on her bite of food mid-word and started coughing, Amy slapping her on the back.

Ann ignored the coughing, speaking over it. "Nah, not really horny just now but I'd love some eggs." She grinned at the coughing woman as Glenn predictably went red.

"Gotta' tell you Ann, I missed seeing Glenn to red." Rick smiled at her albeit a little tiredly.

"Glad to help Rick, glad to help."

"Daryl's already left." Came Carols soft voice, although Ann was surprised to hear the coldness in it.

"He'll be back." She tried comforting the older woman.

"I know that." Carol snapped.

"Did I-" She started to ask but was cut across by Glenn.

"So, Ann tell us how you met the Greens." He sounded strained.

She wasn't sure what Carols problem was but she damn well wanted to find out, however she didn't want to make a scene so she let it go-for now. "Otis saved me from a shell-"

"Walkers." Carol barked across her. "He's dead you know." She continued nastily.

"Carol-" Rick started but Ann was fed up.

"Carol I know you've got a lot on your plate right now and I'm sorry, but what the hell is your problem with me?" She stared hard at the woman.

Carol seemed to collapse in on herself and Ann thought that she was going to cry before the woman swelled and shouted. "You took them away!" She cried pointing at Merle, Andrea, T, and Amy. "If you hadn't have taken them my baby would probably still be here!"

"Carol-" Poor Rick started just to be cut off again.

"And you!" Carol screeched pointing at Rick "You lost her! Both of you are responsible! She's just a child! How could-"

"Enough!" Ann shouted. This was fucking ridiculous and she said as much. "Carol, I chose to leave yes, but you're forgetting that everyone who left with me made their choice as well-and so did you!"

"But-" Ann cut Carol off this was stupid and it was obviously festering.

"And from what I understand RICK ran after Sophia! I have a question...where were you when he was risking his neck for your daughter? Oh! Another question!" She exclaimed in a falsely excited voice. "Why are you here every day doing laundry while everyone else risks their neck for your daughter?"

Carol looked like she had been slapped at first, as if she hadn't, or didn't want to think about the questions that Ann had brought up. The look was gone within moments to be replaced by the deepest look of loathing she had ever seen. "Not everyone." Carol muttered looking pointedly at her, before gathering herself and stomping off.

Ann stared after her slightly in shock but quite a bit mad. Still she couldn't shake the twinge of guilt-no matter what Carol still had a daughter missing. She should have never brought her questions into an argument where Carol was obviously not all together. She was right about one thing though; Ann hadn't even really considered looking for Sophia, after all this time she was sure she was a lost cause. That shouldn't stop her from looking for her though. She sighed, standing, grabbed Merle's arm, and tugged him off.

"Damn sugar didn' think ya' had it in ya' ta' be tha' heartless." Merle looked at her oddly enough with pride, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not proud of it Merle, in fact I really should apologize." She gave him a dirty look as he snorted. "And I will. But I didn't drag you over here to talk about that."

He raised his eyebrows at her and then started to back away looking panicked as she advanced on him. "Wha' the hell ya' doin' Ann!"

She stopped inches from his chest and looked up at him, as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down...and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything old man." She grinned saucily screeching out a laugh as he seemed to lunge for her. "Injured!" She cried raising her hands still laughing.

"I'ma gonna' kick tha' scrawny ass of yers the second yer' better." He roared at her holding his arms tightly at his sides.

"Aww did big bad Merle Dixon get scared that the little woman was gonna rape him?" Ann taunted snorting as he crossed his arms and glared. She gasped as if having a sudden epiphany. "Oh my god!" She threw her hands to either side of her face mockingly. "Are you a virgin!?" She squealed laughing hysterically as his face turned a molted purple/red. "Don't worry Merle." She leaned up close in a mock whisper going back to one of their first days together. "Your virtues safe with me." Ann winked and blew him a kiss, walking as quickly as she was 'allowed' laughing the whole way back to the group.

Glenn looked at her warily as she approached. "What was that all about?"

"Just teasing Merle." She smiled.

"That's just like putting your finger in a walkers mouth to see if it'll bite." He muttered.

Ann laughed and waved her fingers in front of his face. "Bite free. Don't worry so much Glenn baby. I'm pretty sure that unusual amounts of stress can not only affect your sperm count but your ability to preform as well." Ann smiled contentedly to herself as he began to blush. "Anywhoo, know if there are any axes laying around here?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Well, no-I mean, besides yours-but Daryl-" Glenn's face went ashen when he realized what he had revealed.

She was pleasantly surprised! Her axes! Daryl must have found them when he came after her, that sneaky son of a bitch! Her brows furrowed as she thought more...if he had found them, and didn't tell her, and Glenn knew...that could only mean he was hiding them from her. She growled under her breath, that damn nosey asshole! "Glenn, where are my axes?" She asked sweetly.

"C'mon Ann! Daryl will flip shit if he finds out I told you!" He whined pathetically.

Too bad she didn't care. She knew Daryl wouldn't hurt him too badly. And she needed her axes to go out and search for Sophia. She had to at least try to make it right with Carol, right? "Glenn you're meeting me with my axes behind the slaughter shed in five minutes."

"Ann!"

She grasped for straws "If you don't...I'll tell Hershel you're screwing his kid." She looked at him smugly as his jaw dropped. "Come on Glenn you act like you don't think I know how to lie...well I don't lie very well but I honestly think Hershel would be too wound up to tell the difference." She chuckled. "I won't tell anyone you got them! Scouts honor!"

He still looked dreadfully pale but he nodded his head and took off. A little under five minutes had Glenn out of breath and handing her her axes. "You're a doll Glenn, and I wouldn't have really said anything to Hershel, I bet he'd kick us all off of his land for that." She joked concernedly noting his paleness and shaking. "Really, Glenn are you ok?"

He seemed to try and snap out of whatever funk he was in. "Yeah...yeah just don't tell anyone about...the axes ok?"

"Cross my heart Glenn." Ann said winking and depositing her axes in the back of her pants underneath her shirt she walked off to the RV.

She knocked hesitantly and waited. Nothing. Not a sound. "Carol?" She called softly. She really wanted to apologize for the insensitive things she had said-even if they were true. Ann gripped the door and swung it open gently. "Carol?" She called again. "I know you're mad and you have every right to be...I should have never said-" Ann's voice trailed off.

Something wasn't right. There was a sickly sweet smell in the air...and it was familiar...and it shouldn't be in the RV. Ann stopped walking as she felt her foot slide in something and stifled a scream upon closer inspection. It was blood. The familiar sense of foreboding felt like it was smothering her as she gripped an axe cautiously and slowly opened the door to Carols room. A loud snapping and a lurch toward her had her jerking back. Shells? In here? The shell lurched at her snapping and was suddenly bathed in light.

"Carol?" Ann whimpered. "Oh god."

She fell flat on her butt as the thing that used to be Carol sprung at her again. There was nothing she could do...she swung her axe. She felt it hit the woman's skull as though in slow motion. The thud of the impact followed quickly by the axe sinking into brain. Ann watched silently as Carols body slid to the floor next to her. She looked unfeeling at the woman and saw the large gash down her arm, gooey with congealed blood. Suddenly overcome with nausea she grabbed her axe and lurched for the door, tumbling out and landing on her hands and knees, retching.

"Oh my god Ann!" Andreas voice came at her as though through a tunnel. "What happened!?" The blonde woman shrieked drawing the attention of the others.

"Carol." Ann replied dully. "She was a walker." She jerked her head at the open door of the RV and stood ignoring the screams and questions. Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth Ann stood shakily, deaf to the others, and stalked into the woods.

She didn't know how much time had passed or how many shells she had killed. This wasn't about anything but trying to not feel numb. Ann was surrounded by five shells snapping and snarling when she came upon the small shack. She chopped and hacked scrambling for the front door and threw herself inside slamming the door behind her. She breathed heavily dropping her axes and leaning her head and forearms against the door. Ann felt her heart stutter as a clammy hand grabbed her wrist. A scream died in her throat as she felt raggedy nails pierce her skin drawing blood and the room spun rapidly the floor coming up to meet her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- A huge thank you to all who have reviewed, read, favorited, and followed! I've said it before and I'll say it again-I get just plain giddy when my email informs me something on this story! Your guys' reviews keep me going and its freakin awesome! Read on!**

**Bomormen- Why thank you! I'm really glad you enjoy it enough to re-read the chapters! You know, I think somehow in this story Merle has ended up being my favorite! He's just too much damn fun! I figure since my story is probably already 'soft' immunity might push it over the edge of sanity lol so none of that here! As for the crying? I honestly can't remember *gasp!* I'm pretending that there are multiple people in camp that would have cried for her ;) maybe even Daryl or even Merle! I might have to write something about that in now... Thanks for the review!**

**Jofrench22- Thank you! Carol "opted out" and I'm sorry if that was too vague! Ha ha! Yes! I've finally figured out what (if anything ;p) I'm doing with Merle and Amy so I'm looking forward to that in the next few chapters! (I like Merle in my story to ;))! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DarkSide101- I almost died laughing! Honestly if my daughter wasn't asleep I'd be breaking out my evil genius laugh ;). Not a chance! Read on dark side-I promise Ann's not crossing over! Thank you for your review!**

**Miyu the Fangirl- Got it! And this made me giggle! Thank you soo much for the reviews!**

**Kaleiburzz- Thank you! I was worried about how to do it since she really just stays at the farm all day! Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!**

**perfectxmonstah- Thank you very much! I'll sure try ;), and thanks for reviewing!**

**Witty Nickname- I'm really glad the pace of this story is going over well! Half the time I feel like its too slow and the other half too fast! Oh well :). I'm really glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing! I'm really hoping there is going to be a lot of Glenn/Maggie/Amy/Andrea/ Shane /Rick/ Merle/ Ann/ Daryl- ok well just a lot more integration and conversation between a lot more people in the next chapter! ;)**

**Witty Nickname- Oh my goodness I just had to address this separately! Have no fear! Sophia will feature somewhat and then... Wait! NO spoilers ;p. Have no fear! Something will hopefully happen with Merle sometime! And a great giant THANK YOU for these ideas! Oh my! I can't wait to twist them up and deposit them in my little world ;). You are too amazing!**

**Nymph- Ha ha! I know right! I was even surprised at myself ;).**

**~hateofme**

"Hey." A voice whispered poking her in the face. Ann ignored it, she wanted to sleep dammit! "Hey." The voice came again as did another poke to her forehead, slightly harder. Go away go away Ann thought desperately wanting just a little more sleep. She thought she had won when it went silent sighing contentedly to herself when-Thunk! A hard poke to her cheek had her head falling into a wall.

"Of all things holy! What the fucking hell could be-" Ann snapped out, opening her eyes and abruptly stopped. Sophia? The day came rushing back to her, her fight with Carol, Carols suicide and subsequent turn to shell-that needed explaining-, Ann killing her, the run to and then from more shells and finally the shack and the scratches on her wrist.

The little girl looked at her with wide eyes. "Miss Ann? Is that you?"

"Sophia?" Ann croaked and then grabbing her own wrist looking at the bloody scratches she looked up panicked. "Sophia, baby I need you to stay away from me ok?"

The little girl looked confused. "Why?"

"I think one of those bastards scratched me..." She said ruefully. "Don't really want to hurt you if I turn you know? Grab one of my axes ok?" She looked around on the floor.

"I'm sorry Miss Ann." Sophia whimpered at her.

Ann thought she was apologizing about the fact that she got cut and was irritated at how submissive this kid was. "Hey kid, don't worry about it ok? I was bound to be shell chow one of these days anyway." She tried to grin.

Sophia's face scrunched up confused. "Why would you turn into a walk-shell?" The girl corrected herself to Ann's amusement.

She shook her head. Nobody told kids anything and it was stupid in her opinion. How were they going to survive this world if they didn't know anything about it? "When you get bit or even scratched by one of those things, eventually you become one see?" She held out her wrist for Sophia to see.

"But... I did that. So are you still going to be one of them?" She asked confused.

Ann's brain seemed to turn to goo. She had been scratched by Sophia? She wanted to laugh in relief and throw up all at the same time. "You...?"

"I was scared when you came in here and then you didn't listen to me and you fell. And I've been biting my nails." The little girl confessed. "I didn't know I'd scratch you... Are you mad?" The silent 'at me' hung in the air unasked.

"Of course not kid!" Ann gave her a clumsy hug. "Just happy you're ok-you are ok right? No bites or scratches?" She looked at the girl alarmed, as if just now thinking about the fact that she could have been sitting in a beat up shack with a potential shell, and was pleased when Sophia shook her head negatively.

"Alright kid what do you say we get out of here?" She grinned at Sophia but it dropped slightly when Sophia shook her head. "Why not?"

Sophia raised her hand and pointed at her side. "You're bleeding."

She put her hand down to her bandages and watched as she saw double holding it back up. "Probably right. That's a lot of blood." She giggled as if this was somehow funny. "Well, if I go out there with you I'm just going to be advertising us as a walking snack pack. Grab one of my axes; we're gonna teach you some moves." She grinned widely at the kid.

-Back at Camp-

The camp was in an uproar- Carol had obviously been a walker and Ann had killed her, but that wasn't everything by a long shot. How had Carol come into contact with a walker? And how come the only mark on her body (aside from the point an axe had been in her head) was a long deep cut on her arm? And now not only was Sophia missing and Carol dead, now, Ann was missing.

"How the fuck she find them axes anyhow?" Daryl snarled looking around at the group. Everyone backed off not knowing the answer. "A'ight." Daryl tried again. "She fell out the fuckin' door here an' no one saw where she went? NO ONE!?" He roared.

The group looked around ashamed of themselves. They had been so busy with Carols death-every single one of them- that they hadn't even noticed Ann was missing until a good thirty minutes later. And before they had noticed Andrea, Shane, and Rick had left to search for Sophia and avoid the mess at camp.

"She went over there." Carl said boldly pointing out a section of the woods.

Daryl and Merle eyed the boy as if trying to gauge his truthfulness and then both nodded at him. Merle walked quickly to Dale and retrieved his gun and they both headed out.

"Wait up!" Glenn called as he , T, and Amy came running. "We're coming to."

Merle eyed the ragtag group jerking his head at Glenn and T. "Y'all cin come, not the broad." Amy's mouth opened indignantly but before she could say anything the men had stalked off with Glenn and T glancing back and giving her apologetic looks.

-At the Shack-

Ann had been working with Sophia for a good hour at least and was pleased that the timid girl was picking it up. She was really impressed that the kid understood turning off fear, but then considering her dad...maybe that wasn't such a mystery after all.

"Like this?!" Sophia interrupted her thoughts excitedly, demonstrating a nice underhanded stroke with the axe.

"Hmmm. Well it looked nice kid but," She watched as her face fell. "You have to think about some things. First, under like that is only going to catch a shells jaw-not much good killing it. Second, you're short-probably be as tall as me soon and that's still kinda short." Ann grinned at the kid relieved when she grinned back. "Your best bet is to run like mad, second best is to fight-never let them surround you; running back and forth taking one out at a time is an easier but longer way. If you get too tired climb a tree as a very last resort-I'd just be worried about them crowding you and not leaving the tree-that happened to Andrea and I back at the quarry."

Sophia nodded intently trying to absorb all of the information she was being given. "Ok. How do I find where everyone is?"

"Beats me." Ann grinned wryly. "I don't even know how I got here. Pick a direction and stick to it?"

"And you can't come with me?" Sophia asked resignedly.

She shook her head sadly. "Wish I could kid but if I even move to fast I start bleeding. You'll be faster without me. And when you find camp you go straight to the Dixon's ok?"

Sophia looked scared and really Ann couldn't blame her. She was going out in to the woods by herself again, and on the chance she made it to where she was supposed to she was just supposed to march up to two angry hard ass rednecks? Ann really didn't envy her. Plus she hadn't told her about her mother-what kind of motivator would that be to get back?

"Sorry kiddo. I just really don't know what else to do...show me some moves again." She ordered trying to take both of their minds off why said moves were needed in the first place-not to mention Ann was feeling dizzy, she guessed from blood loss or exertion, or a combo of the two.

CRASH! The sound of breaking wood filled their ears as the door crumpled in and splintered to pieces. Ann watched flabbergasted as Sophia shouted and charged at the intruders with the axe held high.

"HOLD IT!" Merle's voice bellowed and Sophia stopped short.

Ann watched everyone's eyes widen at Sophia-not only seeing her alive, but at her running at them like a little warrior. She burst out laughing. "Four grown men were just scared shitless of you honey. You are an official bad ass." She chortled as their eyes found her slumped against the far wall. Sophia smiled embarrassed but also proud.

"Ann!" Glenn shouted rushing at her. "Holy shit! You found her!" He stopped short as he got a better look at the state she was in and then shocked her by barking out a laugh. "Hershel's gonna be pissed."

She smiled "I'm betting on it. Lend me a hand lover?" She questioned putting out hers.

Before Glenn had a chance to help her Daryl practically flew by him and swooped her up in his arms, being surprisingly gentle for the angry scowl he was sporting. By now she was feeling quite loopy and she was going to nail it on blood loss, she thought disgusted with herself, even as she squealed giddily when he swung her up. Ann waved happily at the room giggling, while Daryl walked passed the others not paying them any mind.

Merle raised both eyebrows "What in the hell?" He spoke slowly a disbelieving lilt to his voice.

He was once again surprised by Sophia who spoke up. "She said she was losing a lot of blood. Is that why she's acting so weird? Or is that how she always is-I don't remember her real well."

Glenn and T-dog looked warily at Merle and were speechless when he laughed out loud. "Nah, kid. Tha' there lady's trouble. She acts like a nut all tha' time."

Ann felt incredibly sick and could feel her sweaty clothes sticking grossly to her body. Daryl's body was tense against hers and she knew he was very very mad. She really couldn't blame him; after all hadn't she just promised him she would try not to do crap like this? She inhaled deeply, her stomach settling slightly as she smelled, well, Daryl. That combination of sweat and dirt, but mixed in with the smells of the woods, and something uniquely him, she couldn't help it and with her head resting on his broad shoulder she inhaled again.

"The hell you think yer' doin'?" Daryl asked harshly obviously uneasy.

"You smell good." She mumbled into his neck. "And if anyone else heard that you tell them to suck a dick." Wow even the insides of her eyelids were spinning somehow. Ann curled herself closer in his arms, placing her forehead at the hollow of his neck shaking.

He looked down at her letting the concern show on his face as the group tromped through the woods. "Woman you bes' keep yer' ass awake. I ain't gonna be the only one up when the doc chews ya' out, ya' hear?"

She didn't respond, she was positive that if she opened her mouth right now she was going to hurl. Thanking god that his strides were shockingly smooth across the forest floor Ann decided to ignore Daryl's orders and try to sleep just a tiny bit.

Daryl felt the tension leave her body and jostled her gently, trying to wake her. He cursed as her head lolled against his chest, feeling slightly panicked at the bright sheen of sweat covering her body, and how intensely pale she was. "God damn woman." He grumbled adjusting her slightly.

He ignored the grins that T-dog and Glenn were giving each other, and arched a brow at Merle and Sophia. That timid, subservient, wisp of a girl was gone-replaced by a more confident and un-afraid version. Sure he could see that if she truly felt reprimanded by anyone she would go back to being shy, but this, this was a start. Not to mention Merle was talkin' to the kid like it was nothing. Who knew? Daryl frowned looking back at the woman in his arms. Did she tell Sophia about her mama yet? Well, it wasn't like Ann was going to tell them if she did or not so he ignored it. She wasn't his and that meant she wasn't his problem-she'd been found and he was done. He didn't even really understand how Ann had become those things to him and he had a hard enough time with her. He shook his head defiantly, nope definitely not takin' on some snot nosed brat.

"Doc!" Daryl roared as they approached the house. "She needs some fuckin' help!"

Hershel raced out of the house closely followed by Patricia. As soon as they caught sight of Ann their faces went ashen. "Upstairs quickly." Hershel ordered.

Ann stayed out of it as her clothes were stripped and she was washed down with a rag, but the woman had to have some sort of fuckin' radar when it came to that needle. The second it was sterilized and threaded she came to and eyed everyone.

"I seem to remember you saying you wouldn't waste any more materials putting me back together if I didn't listen Doc." She grinned groggily watching in bewilderment as his cheeks lightly pinked.

"If you weren't intent on rescuing children I wouldn't be. Now hold still." He snapped bringing the needle closer.

She turned to Daryl panicked. "Hit me over the head." She begged not even caring that she was naked in a room full of people. Besides the sheets did a very good job of covering all of her except her side.

"Wha'?" He asked jaw dropping.

"I don't like needles ok." She admitted waspishly. "Just knock me out."

Daryl looked at her like she was insane. "I ain't hittin' ya'."

Ann spared another frantic glance at the needle and the bemused man holding it. "I swear I won't be mad or hold it against you!"

"I cin think of somethin' ya' cin hold against me darlin'." Merle's voice came from the door trailing off suggestively.

"Thank god!" She cried as his eyebrows rose. "Merle hit me."

He looked at the room lost "Wha-"

"God dammit jesus mary and joseph!" Ann screeched as Hershel inserted the needle into her side.

An annoyed look crossed his face as he looked pointedly at Merle and Daryl. "Hold her please." He looked back at Ann. "And watch your mouth, I've told you once I've told you a thousand times." He grumbled as he jabbed her again.

"You're a fucking sadist! I'll watch my damn mouth when you put that needle down! I thought folks like you didn't lie you asshole!" She howled struggling to move from Daryl and Merle's firm grip.

"And I thought young pretty women didn't swear." He quipped back. "Looks like we were both wrong."

"You pick a shitty time to grow a sense of humor Hershel." Ann griped through clenched teeth.

"And you pick a bad time to appreciate said humor Ann." He looked at her with the ghost of a smile. "There- done. Are you still breathing?" He asked her sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes at the old man. "Barely."

"Next time you decide to pop stitches maybe you should stay passed out when they need to be replaced." He continued with an over exaggerated air of arrogance. "Or maybe the next time you swear in my house I'll find a way to give you unnecessary stitches."

Ann looked into his eyes and found the laughter there, yes. But she was also just a tiny bit afraid he was telling the truth, so she gulped down her response and glared before looking away. As her eyes slid over the room she caught Patricia's eye and saw the mirth threatening to escape, and heard Merle's snort of laughter.

"Yuck it up Merle, I'll ménage à quatre with Glenn and the girls and not let you see." She muttered as Hershel and Patricia's eyes went wide and a loud crash came from just inside her door.

Maggie, who had been bringing her up some broth, had apparently grown up soo sheltered that Ann's comment had startled the tray of food right out of her hands. She looked shaken and quickly apologizing started cleaning up the mess.

"Don't worry Maggie, I'm sure Glenn wont mind making it a 'cinq' if you're interested." She said airily waving her hand in front of her face and watching it move.

Hershel looked at her shocked, his eyes moving between her and Daryl before zeroing in on her waving hand. He reached out and snatched it still placing it in her lap. "Did you eat before going on a killing spree and losing a quart of blood?" He asked exasperated.

Ann looked at him angrily and then abruptly giggled shaking her head. "Nope."

Hershel shook his head in exasperation. "Maggie..." He trailed off warily.

"Got it dad." She mumbled looking angry and confused at Ann, before gabbing the dirty tray and leaving the room.

That night a well fed and much clearer-headed Ann watched as her door creaked open. "You up?" Came Shane's gruff voice.

"Hey douche bag. Finally coming to say hi to your favorite smart ass?" Ann whispered cheekily at him.

Shane shook his head ruefully. "Didn't mean to stay away. Just...lotta shit you know?"

She stared at the man motioning him over to the chair studying him. He looked tired and strung out-not druggie strung-out, but emotionally. There was something wreaking havoc on his soul. "I know about Otis Shane." She sighed as his eyes went wide saving him the confession.

"Ann, I-"

"I don't want to hear it...I really really don't. He was a good man Shane...he didn't deserve whatever happened out there. But it's done, right?" She looked at him hard.

He seemed to fall in on himself as he looked at her helplessly. "I'm so lost Ann." He shook his shaven head.

Yeah, she hadn't really seen eye to eye with Shane, but she could feel badly for a man that was breaking. "This shit is eating you up Shane." They both knew that this wasn't just about Otis. "I need you to look me in the eyes." She waited until his slightly dead ones met hers. "Lori and Rick are married." There the pain flashed through his features. "If they decide someday that they want to pretend they're not that's their choice, but I have to tell you; you will not ever be the one that she chooses."

Anger grew and twisted his features "Shut the fuck up. You don't know what you're talking about." He snarled.

"We both know I do...and if you're honest with yourself, you'd be glad of it. You could feel it in your bones even back at the quarry-you were falling hard and she wasn't even feeling. She was dead inside and you, you helped keep her alive, sane. But that's not your burden and you've got to let it go before it kills you." She placed her hand on his arm. "You're a good man at heart Shane, I believe that-and I-we, all of us need you to believe it to. Don't let the wounds fester." She said pointedly. "Sooner or later they're going to need cleaning, and maybe some stitches." She added wryly.

Gratefully Shane took the hint and the conversation flowed elsewhere. "You're a god damn cry baby you know that? Heard you screaming like a sailor all the way by the RV." He shook his head laughing.

Ann decided to take the mature high road-so she stuck her tongue out at him and snipped "Shut your doughnut hole Deputy Dip Shit."

A few more minutes of bad jokes and Shane looked better, lighter even, as if a large weight had been lifted off of his chest. He stood and squeezed her shoulder lightly "Thanks Ann." He murmured and then left the room.

She tossed and turned for exactly fifteen minutes after Shane left trying to get comfortable, before she gingerly stepped out of bed wrapping the sheets around her naked body. Ann snorted looking down at herself, she looked thoroughly ridiculous, from the makeshift wannabe toga, to her bare feet, to the tangled unmanageable mass of waves down her back. Oh well. She couldn't sleep and she knew exactly what-well who was going to help. She tiptoed out of 'her' room and down the stairs wincing when they creaked. Finally heart thudding she was out the front door.

"Where'r you going?" Maggie's voice came from the rocker on the porch.

Ann jumped and squeaked, wincing as she felt some stitches pull, but thankfully not tear. Maggie looked at her distrustfully before rolling her eyes. "Can't have sex with Glenn anyhow-you'll pull the stitches."

She looked at the woman surprised. "What?"

Even in the darkness she could see Maggie blush. "Sorry it's not my business." She muttered.

Ann could see the taut angry way she was holding herself. "Maggie, I think I need to clarify something. What I said earlier?" Maggie nodded with hard eyes. "That's just a running joke."

The tension seemed to literally melt from the woman. "Joke? Who jokes about stuff like that?"

"Me." Ann grinned. "I like to make the kid blush." She shrugged eyeing the woman before her as she had a sudden onset of clarity. "Why so interested?"

It was Maggie's turn to blush. "I-I'm not." She defended.

Ann arched an eyebrow at her. "Uh-huh." She said skeptically as her tired brain recalled Glenn's reaction to her threatening to lie to Hershel earlier. "So there was no blushing involved while I was on my deathbed? No 'fun on the farm'?"

She turned even redder starting to stutter. "I- no! Of-of course not! I-"

Ann waved her hand flippantly. "You really should remedy that then." She winked and made her way off of the porch leaving the woman standing slack-jawed. Scanning the makeshift camp Ann picked out the Dixon tent rather easily and made her way to it ignoring the grinning idiot (Rick) on the top the RV. As she opened the tent flap a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist and she was met with the barrel of a gun to her face.

"Darlin' ya wanna wonder aroun' at nigh' that's yer' business, but don' be sneakin' up to the tent like tha'. I coulda' shot yer' ass." Merle grumbled at her.

"Please, you shoot my ass and you'll have nothing to stare at all day." She whispered grinning. "And you knew I wasn't a shell-if you thought I was I'd have been dead already."

Merle merely shook his head and groused under his breath, turning away from her and pulling the covers over his head. "Don' go gettin' freaky in here-don' want the tent ta' smell."

She could hear the smirk in his voice and she shook her head right back before turning to Daryl's cot. He was eyeing her with his head propped on his arm and amusement warred with irritation in his features. Harrumphing he raised the covers and jerked his head at the blankets in irritation.

"C'mon then." He snapped.

"Do you ever get tired of being surly? If its all about shutting people up and getting them to leave you alone, I think that if you actually smiled at someone they would all shut up and run scared." She smiled indulgently and patted him on his bare shoulder as she got into the cot and lay down.

"Woman you don' shut up an' sleep I'ma kick yer' ass outta' here." He grumbled flopping an arm over his face.

"Just, you know, food for thought. Pretty sure you could get Glenn to shit his pants." Ann yawned as she felt him gently pull her against him, carefully avoiding her stitches. Within no time it seemed he was asleep and Merle's snores were driving her insane. She sighed letting her mind drift back to the conversation she and Rick had less than an hour before Shane had stopped by.

_"Hey there." He said uncomfortably. "Ann, I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about, but I need to know what happened with Carol."_

_She sighed. This really shouldn't be a surprise, besides Sophia was probably wondering what the hell was going on. "I went in to apologize... She slit her wrist before I even came in. She was a shell I swear. She tried to get me so I got her." Ann hesitated biting her lip. "Rick, she didn't have any bites...no scratches that I could see. And even if she did when would she have gotten them? She stayed at the farm all day every day..." She trailed off. Rick knew something he wasn't telling. She could tell by the way he fidgeted and kept bouncing his eyes around the room._

_He sighed heavily. "Anyone tell you about the CDC?"_

_"Bits and pieces."_

_And Rick had proceeded to tell her the whole story. Exactly why Jacqui was no longer with the group, and the scan of a walkers brain, how it just starts back up with nothing of what they used to be. Then he told her something else...something no one else knew; they were all infected. No matter how you died, unless it was to the brain, you came back. He told her how he had picked up the knife and took it; he wanted to bury the damn thing that Carol had used to take her life. After that everyone had assumed that she had been scratched sometime, albeit an odd scratch-it was accepted. Sophia knew that Ann had been the one to end it. She had stopped talking and strangely enough Andrea was watching out for her._

Ann gave herself a mental shake she wasn't sure it really mattered if they were all infected. Did it change anything? Aside from needing to be extra careful when someone died not really. It was also kind of depressing that a peaceful death in the night of old age would never happen again...you'd just turn.

"Darlin'" Merle grumbled from his cot. "I cin' hear ya' thinkin' from here. Turn that damn brain off and fuckin' sleep, at least let me get some sleep ya selfish cunt."

Ann grinned to herself under the covers-yeah she was home.

~The Next Morning~

The whole tent was roused by Sophia's shouts and Ann shot out of the bed with her sheets from the house wrapped securely around her, and scrambled out the door. She stopped short when she heard what Sophia was saying-where she was pointing.

"She killed my Mom!" Sophia screeched. "I hate her! My mommy should be here and she should be dead!"

"Now listen here-" Amy started only to be abruptly shot down by Andrea.

"Leave it Amy." Andrea sighed rubbing her temples.

"Leave it!?" Amy spat incredulously at Andrea before turning back to the screaming brat. "Listen up Sophia! Your mom was a walker and I know you don't really want her to be walking around like that! I know you're hurting and I'm sorry. I suggest you take some time to figure out why, and who, you're really mad at before you open up that mouth again, you hear?"

Sophia's face went ashen as she kicked at the dirt by her toe muttering sullenly. "Yes ma'm." And walked away.

Amy turned to face Andrea. "Leave it? What the hell Andrea! That kids going through some shit I get it-but she's gone through shit all her life. You let her treat people like that she's going to walk all over your uppity ass!"

Ann watched, sure she was going to catch flies, as Andrea crossed her arms glaring as she watched Amy stomp away; whole fucking camp was upside down! Andrea walked up with a slight smile at her attire. She jerked her head in the direction Amy had taken off. "She's pissed cause no one was letting her come along on the searches."

"Why not?" What was wrong with Amy going? Especially if Andrea was?

"She's too young, doesn't know how to use a weapon-" Andrea had started to list.

Ann looked at the woman and shook her head. "So?"

She looked shocked that Ann wasn't siding with her. "What do you mean so?!"

"I mean that even I showed Sophia some stuff with my axes and I was going send her off on her own when the guys crashed our party."

"But that was an emergency!"

"Yeah, and if she would have been taught that crap from the beginning she might not have even been in that situation. Hell, maybe if she or I had learned how to figure out where we were in the woods we'd all be better off. Can't keep them locked up forever-better to get them prepared as early as possible, than have them not able to defend themselves when no one else can." Ann gave Andrea a shrug and walked back to the house-she desperately needed clothes...and shoes, shoes would be nice to.

Hershel gave her a disapproving head shake as she walked in the door. "Don't worry doc!" Ann grinned. "It's not a walk of shame I promise!"

At first he looked taken aback that she would even bring up such things and with him of all people but then she saw the wry resignation behind his eyes. He wasn't going to get her to kowtow to his expectations, the only exception being the swearing, and so help him he'd even taken to carting around a needle just to put some fear in her. "Beth's got some clothes for you upstairs. Put them on and get out."

"Yes sir!" Ann smiled mock saluting the man.

"And don't you be knocking on my door with any more bumps and bruises, you hear me." He called after her.

She laughed earning a shocked look from Beth. "Don't you worry Hershel! I'm not going anywhere near you on the off chance you'll have a da-darn needle!"

Hershel smiled widely to himself as he heard her stutter and make the correction to the swear. "Good to know."

Twenty minutes later Ann was back outside breathing in fresh air, and sitting in-between Merle and Amy, eating breakfast. "So ya' plannin' on cummin' ta' my tent wrapped up in sheets in tha middle of tha nigh' every nigh' or was las' nigh' jus' special?" Merle drawled out into the awkward silence earning coughs from the few people who hadn't seen her this morning.

"Well, if it were anything spectacular I'd be just jumping for a go round on your ride Merle. But like we've established before your brother packs twice as much heat." She winked at the man.

Merle winced "Darlin' yer' lucky my pride don' bruise tha' easy. I'd be black an' blue from all the shit ya throw if'n it did."

She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder as she heard a small voice speak up behind her. "Miss Ann? Can I talk to you." Sophia asked her eyes on her shoes.

"Certainly kid." Ann stood and followed the girl about ten feet away from everyone. "What's up?"

Sophia looked up at her intently. "I did what Amy said."

"And...?"

"And I think I figured it out. I'm mad at my mommy. " she said staunchly.

She certainly didn't see that coming. "Ummm, what?"

"You were with me for not even a whole day in that cabin." Ann nodded still confused. "You showed me how to help myself and you tried to help me."

"Honey, I'm not sure what you're getting at." Ann was interrupted fiercely.

"She never helped me." Sophia said angrily. "With daddy, or anything out here. She lied and said everything would be fine. And she never taught me how to do anything besides clean." Ann watched Sophia's little fists clench on themselves as her knuckles turned white, not know what to do.

"She never even came looking for me. I hear people talk. She didn't want me ever."

Ann's heart had already cracked from what this child was working out on her own but the trembling lip on the kid just broke it all up. She grabbed the girl tightly and held onto her for all she was worth as the damn broke. It seemed like ages before the tears stopped.

"Sophia." Ann spoke commanding her attention. "You know your mom loved you with all of her heart. She just..." She stopped, how the hell could she explain something she didn't understand?

"Yer mamma jus' wasn' strong enough fer the world aroun' her kid." Daryl growled.

Ann looked up gratefully to see Daryl and Merle standing less than a foot away watching her and Sophia. "C'mon." Merle locked eyes with Sophia and jerked his head. "Git yer damn crybaby ass up. I ain't showin' no snot nosed little brat how ta' skin an' gut." He snapped out as he marched down to their tent.

To her complete shock Sophia stood quickly, giving Ann a hug, and trying to sniff back her tears ran to catch up after Merle. "What is going on around here!?" She yelped melodramatically.

Daryl shrugged and then suddenly grabbed her arm tugging her toward the woods. "Oh my god, are we really back to this?" She griped halfheartedly. If she were honest she had been beginning to miss his manhandling of her person.

He said nothing, as per his usual and came to a halt in a small cluster of trees, quickly snatching his hand off of her arm. He started to pace agitated, alternating between running a hand through his hair and chewing his thumb, all the while looking back and forth from her and his feet. This really wasn't what she expected and it was kinda freaking her out. "Daryl?" She asked uncertain.

Hearing her speak seemed to break the thin thread of control he had. "I fuckin' told ya' ta' stop pullin' this shit woman." He yelled at her his face flushing angrily.

Oooohhh well she knew that this was coming eventually. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Fuckin' jus' stop talkin'." He snarled. "Ya don' know anythin' do ya?! Merle's righ'; ya got me all twisted up and it's fuckin' with my head, gonna' get me killed!"

"Excuse me?" Ann put her hands to her hips.

"Ya' heard me. Lemme ask ya' somethin'-when you go out an' pull stunts like this-" he motioned angrily to her side. "Do ya' ever think about what I-" he stumbled with his words trying to catch himself. "What everyone would do without ya'? Yer' fuckin' selfish! Ya don' even realize-" He trailed off running his hand through his hair again. "Fuck." He spat and marched off as she struggled to keep up with him.

Ann caught up with him just as he jumped upon a newly saddled horse. "You can't just yell at me and then run away!" He ignored her. "I don't even understand half the shit you just said, and instead of explaining it you run off like a fucking pussy?!" She shouted and stomped her foot.

"Pot, fuckin' kettle." Daryl spat at her and kicked the horses sides, riding off.

"God dammit!" Ann shouted stomping her feet.

"Are you really that lost or are you just pretending?" Came Ricks skeptical voice.

"What?" She snapped whirling on the man.

He shrugged his shoulders nodding after Daryl. "The man cares about you."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course he does, everyone cares about everyone here. He's got a fine way of showing it though." Ann tugged at her hair and started pacing. "Drags me off into the fucking woods, says people need me, yells at me, and then grabs a fucking horse- and goes off! What the hell is in the damn water here!" She shouted at Rick whose eyebrows were now lost somewhere in his hairline.

"Ann-" he started looking at her bewildered "Do you really not know?" He shook his head with incredulous eyes.

"If I knew what the crap that asshole was talking about do you think I'd be standing here pacing in horse shit!" She screeched. "Shut your mouth Merle!" She shouted as his laugh carried to where she and Rick were standing.

"I already tried ta' tell her this shit officer." Merle spat out the word officer like it was diseased but otherwise remained in good humor. "She gotta' thick skull, maybe yer pig speak cin knock it inta her head." He chortled and bent back over the squirrel Sophia was gutting.

Rick just shook his head. "Ann." He placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "That man-" he nodded after the direction that Daryl had rode. "Has feelings for you, hell the way he acts I'd say he loves you." He eyed her speculatively "And I'd say the feelings are mutual, aren't they."

Ann stood stock still for a moment before her hand flew to her mouth and she plopped down onto the dirt. "Holy shit." She murmured to herself, "Well I'll be damned." She grinned up a Rick who found it impossible not to return the smile.

Merle stomped up as soon as he saw her sit her ass on the ground. "How in tha hell did'ja git her ta' listen to ya', ya fuckin' doughnut muncher?" He howled glaring at Rick as the rest of the camp stared over at them shocked, before bursting up into laughter. Just like that the air seemed a little bit clearer, a little bit lighter.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read/favorite/follow/ and review! You all keep the inspiration for this story going! And holy hell! 70+ reviews! You guys are fucking awesome! Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

**Dino-SOAR- Why thank you :)! Merle is freakin awesome I have to say ;). Ahhh poor Shane I really do need to write more with him...he's got something going on in the background of this chapter but it won't really come into play until later! I promise he doesn't want to hurt Ann though! Thanks for the review! They are always appreciated!**

**mikami12- Thank you very much! Wow that is such a great compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I appreciate you taking the time to review!**

**Sun- Ha ha right! Well, Merle may or may not come into play in this chapter ;). Read on and let me know how you like it! I promise he'll feature more next chapter though! Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!**

**FanFicGirl10- I love how into this you get ;). It's always fun to have someone enthusiastic! I agree that with Carol alive it would be hard to do much with Sophia so I'm glad you liked that!**

**Brazen Hussy- I fixed this as soon as I saw this review! Honestly I never thought about it before so thank you! I'm glad you like the story; I never saw Merle becoming as influential as he has and I think it's just soo fun! Weeelllll, Amy gets down with someone and I'm sure everyone will figure out who... But no confirmation till the next chapter! Ha ha ;). I appreciate you taking the time to review!**

**DarkSide101- Gotta say I'm loving you're enthusiasm! It's fantastic to have people get soo into the story-makes me feel like I'm doing something right! Thank you for taking time to review and enjoy the next chapter!**

**Annelisa- Amy and Merle really haven't been around lately...I wonder why ;). Glad you liked the bit with Sophia and Merle and Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**~hateofme**

"It's getting late." Ann mumbled chewing at her lip and looking out over the field, tugging at yet another wife beater of Daryl's she had stolen days ago.

When she had finally climbed up onto the RV, leaving the last dregs of her pride below, all she could do was pace. Pace, and look, chew her lip, and wait for Daryl. Not that she knew what she was going to say to him-hell she didn't even know if she was took to say anything about her little epiphany earlier, but hot damn she was temped to rape the man when he got back. Well, she was earlier, now she was worried with a side of anger. It's not like he had come right out and said anything after all. And if he didn't say it, it could be because he didn't feel it, and if he didn't feel it she sure as hell was not going to make a fool out of herself by admitting that she did. She nodded her head to herself-so there.

"He's going to be just fine Ann." Dale squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"I know." She bit out. She didn't do relationships, or whatever this thing that she and Daryl had was, and she was incredibly uncomfortable with the knowing pitying looks and unsolicited advice.

Andrea turned her head a bit and gave her a hard look and a quick shake of her head before turning back to her binoculars. Yeah, she was still bent that Ann hadn't backed her up earlier...oh well, she needed to get over it. Amy was a big girl and she wasn't going to get any tougher if Andrea kept sheltering and mollycoddling her.

"Walker!" Andrea shouted waking her from her thoughts. "I bet I can get it."

"No!" Rick shouted "We should wait for Hershel!" He looked almost comical as he yelled and scrambled after Shane, who had decided to deal with the shell quietly.

Ann watched Rick run after Shane and T who had joined up and all three sprint towards the shell.

"Andrea, put it down! Rick said-" Dales voice started but never got the chance to finish as the shot rang out.

"Whooo!" Andrea shouted pumping her fist for a second before the screams and shouts met her ears.

Ann squinted at Rick, and yanked the binoculars from around Andreas neck. Raising them to her eyes she dropped them quickly as she felt a giant weight settle deep in her stomach and the urge to scream, cry, vomit, or injure someone all compiled into one. She vaulted off of the RV not even bothering to use the ladder, wincing when she felt her stitches pull-possibly tear. Quickly sucking in a deep pained breath she was off, tearing to where Rick and T were supporting the wounded bloody Daryl between them.

The short trip to the house was agonizing and not so short, and she was just thankful that no one was talking. In the house she watched as Hershel went pale and ushered them up to 'her' room barking orders as they went. After everything was said and done, and Daryl was stitched up, Ann was left alone with him.

"C'mon Dixon." She muttered placing a hand to his face. "You're tough as fucking nails...you best wake your ass up."

"How is he?" Came Merle's strained voice, more raspy than usual.

"Fine." She shook her head violently. "No-I'm lying, he's not fine Merle! Look at him!" She bit her lip trying to keep the tears she had been holding back from spilling.

Merle walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "He's gonna' be jus' fine darlin'. An' so help me if he's not I'm gonna' break Andrea's scrawny little neck." His hand tightened on her shoulder and it had her cringing as he spoke.

"I might just do that now." Ann snarled.

"You two sissies gonna' stand there talkin' 'bout me all nigh' or ya' gonna let me get some shut eye." Daryl snapped muffled by his own arm.

"Nah," winced Merle trying to joke. "Jus' abou' ta' take yer' woman fer' a spin."

"She ain't my woman." He snarled.

Ann felt like she'd been punched in the gut and everything around her had taken on a surreal quality. She suddenly felt incredibly empty, like the shells she was so seemingly good at killing as she strode passed Merle not even sparing a glance at Daryl.

"Hey! How's he doing?" Rick called out, but she ignored him, and walked straight outside.

She walked off of the porch, out into the yard, and to the tent that she had shared with the Dixon's. Gathering up the few belonging of hers that she could find she shoved them in a plastic bag and walked out.

"Ann!" Merle called out running towards her. "What the hell do ya' think yer' doin'?" He stopped short looking at the meager belongings piled in her arms.

"Merle it'd be awfully nice if you could find me a tent." She tried to grin even though it felt fake.

"Darlin' ya' don' have ta-"

"Please Merle. Don't you think it's about time I stopped sharing at tent. I think most parents stop letting boys and girls share past puberty and even if you haven't reached that particular stage in life I have." The joke felt wrong somehow but she still worked a wink in.

Merle shook his head, knowing exactly what she was doing, but not knowing what to do. "Alrigh' darlin'. Got me a spare one anyhow, figured you an'- figured I'd need it fer' some reason. "

Merle had walked off defeatedly and set up his small tent for her and somehow produced an extra sleeping bag. After a grateful thank you he had left and Ann just sat. Sat in her tent staring at the canvas and trying not to think. Obviously that had been pretty clear. He didn't want her-she was just a fuck. And god damn stupid Rick putting shit into her head that shouldn't even be there, making her think and feel things she didn't want to. She had half a mind to go and kick him in the balls. She stood violently and stomped out of the tent.

"Oh, Rick!" She called in a sing-song voice actually enjoying when she saw him wince.

"Hey Ann, how are you doing?" He asked trying to sound pleasant.

She ignored his question as she waltzed up to him. "I was just thinking of ways to kill you slowly when I realized its not really your fault." He looked relived until she smiled wickedly. "I mean, you didn't know that sticking your nose into other people's business was a bad idea right? And to think, if it hadn't been for you convincing me that I had feelings I have no right to, I might have lived out the rest of my days not feeling like crap because you were wrong. So, just for future reference when other people's relationships come into play; if you didn't hear your theories straight from the person they are about, keep you damn mouth shut."

Rick had progressively paled as she had gone on looking at her guiltily. She was surprised when he spoke strongly at her. "I'm sorry I interfered Ann. BUT I stand by what I said, and if that pisses you off then you're just gonna have to suck it up." He gave a grin at the murderous expression on her face and patted her on the head, chuckling as she ducked like a child, scowling.

-The Next Morning-

Daryl to her knowledge was still laid up in bed and she had risen bright and early slightly before the sun. "Ann?" Came Andrea's voice hesitantly.

"What's up?" She responded.

"I'm really sorry about Daryl. It was a stupid thing to do and I just-" The blonde rushed out with tears gathering, her eyes widened when Ann laughed.

"Say no more, it's over." She was tired. Sure she was pissed at Andrea still but she couldn't find it in her to fight-especially not over a jackass that made her feel like she was going to cry. Slowly as the day wore on they managed to resume a bit of their old camaraderie while Ann almost successfully avoided thinking about Daryl.

"Hey." Glenn nudged her with his foot sitting down next to her on a log by the fire. "Haven't talked to you in awhile stranger."

"What can I say lover." She grinned slyly. "Andrea, Amy, and I have invited Maggie into our fold, and ever since we found that the lack of cock doesn't seem to affect our ability to get off." She shrugged innocently. "Crazy thing is, apparently she did have it bad for you, but you never made a move...so really thanks for that." Ann patted his hand as his jaw dropped.

"Anywhoo." She continued feigning ignorance toward his panicked coughing and rapidly coloring skin. "I see dumber over there trying to sneak off and kill himself." she jerked her head toward Daryl who was not so sneakily trying to slide into the stable. "So I'm going to go make myself useful..." She trailed off.

Maybe it was the look in her eye but something told him he really didn't want to know what had happened between the two of them. That didn't stop his giant mouth from asking, "What are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe give him a push, stick out a foot, throw a rock at his head? I'll think of something I'm sure." She stood calmly patting his hand and walked off toward the stables, humming lightly as she went.

Once she reached the stables she stopped and watched him out of the corner of her eye as he attempted to saddle the horse. He was obviously in pain but as he had said, she wasn't his woman, so it wasn't her problem. That is until she heard the unmistakable pained grunt he tried to keep in as he lifted the saddle.

"Really? You think running away from everyone on a horse again is such a good idea right now?" She snapped crossing her arms at him.

"Fuck off. I know what I'm doin'." He snapped right back avoiding her glare.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can see that. Well, saddle up then, you know, since it just worked out soo well last time." She said looking pointedly at his wounded side.

Daryl trembled in anger before he stomped up to her. "Ya' know sumthin'? I don't give a rats ass what ya' think so take a fuckin' hint an' go away. Go whore yerself aroun' the camp or sumthin' ya' heartless bitch!" He shouted inches from her face.

Ann stared at him, seething. "So." She said in a deceptively sweet voice. "You feel just peachy? Just perfectly fine? No pain or anything?"

"I'M FUCKIN' FINE!" He roared his face reddening.

"Good, then I don't need to feel bad about this." She said simply before hauling back and punching the bastard as hard as she could straight on the nose, and feeling the oh so satisfying crunch as it broke. He stumbled back, his eyes comically wide for a moment before they turned to narrowed slits. "You're an asshole Daryl Dixon! You wanna hold a grudge fine, but lets get one thing straight! You NEVER told me how you felt about anything! You just expected me to know it, and god dammit I'm not a fucking mind reader! You're not the only one hurting you self-righteous jerk! You're just the only one parading it around to the entire camp!" She yelled stomping her foot and turning on heel, marching out the door.

"Everything alright?" Dale walked up to her awkwardly.

"Just peachy." Ann sighed wincing as she unclenched her hands.

"Andrea and Shane just went for a run into town." he tried making conversation before eyeing her hand for a second. "Might want to go see if Hershel will give you some ice for that." He said giving her a tilted smile.

Ann grinned wryly at the older man. He was probably right. "Thanks Dale, will do." She made her way to the house and the front door, bringing up her uninjured hand to knock self-consciously.

"What's up?" Maggie eyed her trying to be friendly, but she could see the lingering distrust about Glenn and it didn't sit well with her.

She looked sheepishly at the floor. "Think I could get some ice?" She asked holding up her rapidly bruising hand.

She was almost shocked when Maggie gave a crooked smile. "Yeah, just a sec." She answered shutting the door in Ann's face. She was back moments later, stepping out onto the porch with her and handed her the ice. "Who'd ya punch?"

"Dixon number two." Ann winced at the woman who snorted.

"You've numbered them?" She shook her head laughing "Reminds me of little kids going to the bathroom ya know?"

Ann blushed; that was exactly what she had been thinking when she decided they needed numbers. "Well, don't tell anybody." She mumbled.

Maggie looked at her amused. "Is that really what it stands for?"

"Yep. Dixon number one is Merle. Piss. He gets in pissing contests where're he goes and he never stops, plus he's usually pissed off at something or someone. And Dixon number two is full of shit, tough as shit, and stupid as shit. Not to mention he likes to pretend that his shit don't stink." Ann spat the last sentence out bitter about the way things had soured between them.

"Ummm." Maggie looked at her not sure what to say; they didn't really know each other after all.

She took pity on the pretty brunette and grinned. "You know this property pretty good right?" She asked abruptly changing the subject.

Maggie managed to look curious with a 'well duh' look plastered on her face at the same time. "Yeah, why?"

"I need help. I need to learn to pay attention to landmarks in the woods so I don't get lost all the time. Think you'd be willing to accompany me?"

"Sure! Why not? Gives me a chance to get outta here for awhile at least." The woman smiled.

"Fantastic...do you mind if Glenn comes?"

At this Maggie managed to keep her blush to the barest of pink on her cheekbones. "It's up to you. It's you're trip after all. Where's the other girls?"

"Then he's coming. Andrea went on a run, and I dont know where Amy is. Maybe she went to, or more likely she doesn't know Andreas gone and she's hiding from her." Ann slapped her on the shoulder and turned suddenly remembering. "Oh, by the way. I may have told Glenn that you have joined in with Andrea, Amy, and I and we decided that we didn't really miss dick?"

"What!?" She spluttered.

"Like I said, I really like to make the kid blush." She shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "Come on!" She grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her in front of Glenn who looked back and forth between them flabbergasted.

Ann was floored when she heard Maggie speak. "What's wrong with you?" She motioned to his reddening face and raised her eyes to the sky. "I know Ann's already told you about all of our relationship, so there's no need to act so shocked." She winked leaning incredibly close to Glenn. "I don't mind telling you though, Ann's my favorite by far."

Ann couldn't help it and snorted loudly trying to keep it down, it turned into a loud cough. "Umm anyway. Glenn, you're coming out to protect my lover and I as she teaches me to navigate the woods. Lets go." She marched holding the two's hands, deliberately ignoring the glare Daryl was giving her.

Ann walked to the clearing that Daryl had taken her the other day, making sure to look at landmarks she could use to find her way back. She swore she'd get better at navigating the woods somehow! She stopped as soon as she heard the groans, motioning to the others to keep quiet. Silently gripping her axes from her jeans, she stealthily moved toward the noise.

Just as she was about to peek around the mass amount of shrubbery she noticed a pale pink bra hanging from a branch. Was that there when Daryl had brought her out here? Her brows furrowed, trying to think but nothing was forthcoming. Shrugging her shoulders she decided to look around slowly-just to be sure. Sure of what she had no idea, but something obviously wasn't right. She clapped her hand over her mouth when she saw the back of a blonde head connected to a naked back and a pretty nice ass if she did say so herself. The most shocking thing?- said body was bouncing up and down on top of another, obscuring it from view.

She threw herself at the floor watching as Maggie and Glenn did he same. What the hell? Andrea and she was assuming Shane? They had left together not thirty minutes ago...to go screw on the forest floor? She thought he was still hung up on Lori? But she had seen the way Andrea had been eyeing him recently...

Glenn and Maggie crawled up to her and Glenn whispered worriedly. "Walkers?"

Ann shook her head and looked at Maggie, who had apparently caught sight of the bra as well, and watched as understanding dawned on her face. Glenn looked at the two of them confused but Maggie nudged him pointing to the bra. He followed her gaze and went red when he figured out what they had stumbled upon.

"Oh god." He groaned quietly shaking his head.

"Who?" Maggie mouthed surprising her yet again with a giant shit eating grin.

"Andrea and Shane I think." She replied in a hushed tone trying desperately not to laugh. "We need to go!" She pointed to the trees where they had come from and they all tried to scramble quietly away.

"Hey! What are you all doing out here?" A bright voice said.

Ann looked up palely at Andrea coming through the trees in front of them. "But if you're-" she pointed at Andrea "and you're not-" then pointed behind her with her other hand. "Then who-" the light bulb clicked and her eyes widened as she clapped both hands to her mouth, right as a very loud and female "YES!" Rang out from behind them. Oh shit.

"OH HEY ANDREA!" Ann shouted at her shocked face hoping to give Amy and whomever she was with a little heads up and maybe stall Andrea.

"Is that Amy!?" Andrea demanded in shock as she marched towards Ann.

"I-" Ann didn't have a chance to answer as Andrea followed Glenn's gaze to the hanging bra. She could see that Andrea recognized it and swore there was literally steam coming out of her ears as she shouldered past her, and marched into the small clearing.

Ann hurried not even a split second behind her and almost laughed at the scene before her eyes. Amy had obviously heard Ann and had managed to scramble on her jeans; that was about the only thing she got right though. In one of her hands she was hurriedly stuffing her underwear into her jeans pocket and the other was holding her wrinkled and dirty undershirt up against her body, as her eyes were scanning everywhere for her bra and t-shirt. Looking behind Amy she stifled yet another laugh as she caught the barest glimpse of a mans bare ass disappearing through the trees covering his head with Amy's missing t-shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Andrea shouted charging at throughly debauched woman.

Amy pleadingly caught her eye. "Uhhh, Andrea?" Ann called out waving her hand. "The audience would prefer if you help us get her bra before the brawl."

"Is this a joke to you!?" Andrea snarled at her but still came and made a cradle with her hands to get Maggie up the tree to grab the pink garment.

Ann gave a look around at the group. Amy looked embarrassed, defiant, and grateful all rolled into a ball of 'I could care less I just had sex'. Glenn looked absolutely mortified and kept darting his eyes around looking anywhere but Amy or her undergarments. Maggie was such a pleasant surprise, Ann mussed. There she was with the biggest self-satisfied smirk she had ever seen, eyeing the direction where their mystery man had run and then back at Amy who had been in the process of pulling on her shoes one handed. She caught Maggie's stare and a look of horror washed over her face as she shook her head and mouthed 'please' at the woman in the tree.

Thankfully Andrea was so busy ranting she hadn't caught the little exchange. "Who was it." She demanded throwing Amy the bra.

Glenn had the decency to turn as Amy snapped the bra on. "None of your business." She snapped back as she started to stomp back to camp.

Back at camp Rick, Daryl, and the ever watchful Dale had all watched Ann disappear into the woods with Glenn and Maggie in tow. As soon as Shane and Andrea arrived they added Shane to the watching side as Andrea took off after them.

Andreas screeching "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Was the first noise to assault their ears and not five minutes later as the men were arguing about 'rescuing' the group Merle gave a snort of laughter from behind them.

"Where were you?" Asked Rick.

Merle jerked his head in the opposite direction of the screaming and held up a line of squirrels. "Huntin'." He grunted still eyeing the line of the woods grinning like a fool.

"What'r you look in' at?" Shane snapped at the man turning as Merle jerked his head toward the trees. All eyes were on the group not to mention all ears.

"You tell me now Amy!" Andrea shouted.

Amy threw her hands up in the air in mock defeat. "You've got me it was Shane."

Pain briefly flashed across Andreas face before her whole body seemed to spasm. "No it wasn't Amy! Now tell me!"

"NO!" Came the yell.

Everyone watched the procession move toward camp with Amy and Andrea shouting at the forefront. Glenn came next shaking his head and bright red with embarrassment, followed closely by Maggie and Ann, shoulders shaking with repressed laughter, and the widest grins stretching across both their faces.

"So help me Amy-"

"What? Are you going to ground me? Give it up Andrea!" Amy snapped and stormed into the RV, slamming the door so hard Ann swore that Dale rattled. Andrea took one look around her and stomped into the RV after her.

Immediately Ann and Maggie turned to face each other. "You know." Maggie stated still smiling.

"Yep." Ann answered smugly. "And holy shit I didn't see that one coming."

"Well if you didn't you sure were close!" Maggie waggled her eyebrows playing on Ann's choice of words. The girls burst into laughter as they heard Glenn face-palm and saw his head shake.

"Oh my god! You two together are worse than her, Amy, and Andrea." He groaned.

"Don't you worry Glenn baby, we won't tell you our secret-you've told me you're bad at keeping them." Ann winked at the still blushing man.

Twenty minutes later things had not settled down with Amy and Andrea, but at least there was no more shouting. Instead taking its place were dirty looks and glowers-and not just from the two sisters. Rick sat next to Lori and Carl glaring angrily at Daryl. Daryl ignored Rick however and turned his angry scowl at Ann. T having been missing for the mornings calamity was looking ten different kinds of lost at everyone. Indeed, aside from Ann, Merle seemed to be the only one amused. Lunch was rapidly turning out to be a particularly uncomfortable event.

"Ann?" A hesitant voice came from behind her.

She whirled around quickly looking up at the boy that lived with Hershel...Jimmy? "What can I do for you sweetheart?" She asked grinning, not even taking note of the endearment. He was a kid- just like Sophia, and she had called her sweetheart a lot.

The boy went red and stuttered. "Doctor Green would like to check you out-I mean your wounds! Check your wounds out!"

"Ok Jimmy!" He turned brighter when she said his name. "You can tell dear Hershel that I'll be there in a sec."

He hesitated. "He asked for you right away-I'm sorry!"

Ann sighed rolling her eyes. "Fine tell him I'm in the process of taking my shirt off for his viewing pleasure and I'll be up there as soon as I get it over my head."

The poor boy looked like he was going to explode he was so incredibly red. "I-I-I...o-ok." He choked out before literally running back to the farm house.

Ann looked after him perplexed. "Is he sick or something?" She asked turning to face the group. The majority of the people stared at her like she had said the sky was green with purple polkadots before coughing awkwardly and digging in.

"See?" Rick shot towards Daryl and Merle, neither of whom paid attention to him; Merle continuing to smirk at everyone and Daryl continuing to glare at her.

"What?" She asked now even more confused.

"Ya' bes' get up there an' strip off 'yer' shirt fer' them. Don' wanna' keep them waitin'." Daryl broke his silence to spit at her obviously referring to the shirt she had taken, while Merle shook his head at his brother.

Ann glared at him. "What a wonderful idea asshole." She snapped as she stood. Lori seemed to know what she was doing before she even did and quickly covered Carl's eyes. Crossing her arms at her front Ann pulled the shirt she had taken to replace the one Daryl had given her what seemed like so long ago over her head and chucked it at a shocked Daryl's face. "Might as well see if they have a shirt I can call mine while I'm there. Maybe get Hershel to see if he can manage to find a surviving shrink running around the woods to!" She stomped her foot and walked easily towards the farm house.

One seething silent visit with Hershel, where he had pronounced irritated that she had started to tear almost every stitch but not quite, a new shirt from a strangely standoffish Beth, and a ridiculous game of trying to sidestep clumsy bumbling Jimmy later, Ann was finally out of the house and stomping to hide behind the stables. Obviously her plan of quiet to calm down wasn't going to happen just yet.

As she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes a wad of cloth hit her square in the face. "This is yer's." Daryl snapped at her.

Ann stared at the material in her hands so frustrated she was seeing red. Suddenly she smooshed her face into the material and let out a muffled scream. She looked up and glared. "What is wrong with you!" She demanded shouting. "You're giving me a fucking complex!" She shoved him in the chest with his shirt. "Stop!" She shoved him again, somehow it was satisfying even if he didn't really move. "Fucking!" She shoved him again. "Around!" And again. "With!" There were still more shoves and words to go but she didn't get the chance to get them out, as Daryl deftly grabbed her balled up hands and turned her, much as Merle had way back in Atlanta, into a hug. She stomped his foot.

"God dammit Ann." He snapped at her, not about to say anything about the fact that his shoes were steel toe. "Calm the fuck down."

"Are you kidding?" She struggled out trying to wriggle out of his grip.

He walked her forward so that she was sandwiched between him and the wall; luckily for her his arms took the brunt of the wall away from her face and chest. She could feel the hardness of his chest and stomach behind her and struggled not to melt into his body. Dear god he felt good, did he routinely work out like some wanna-be body builder? She quickly tossed the offending thought, no, he worked hard and he was just plain built. Must be good genes in combo with the hard work? Wait! What the hell was she doing? She was fuckin mad at the prick! She pathetically tried to resume struggling, knowing it was too late when she felt his lips smirk at her ear and his breath as he chuckled, yeah he knew what she was thinking-or at least the gist.

"Don' move too much princess-I migh' like it." He snickered.

Ann flushed mortified, angry, and sadly turned on. "Get off on being forceful Dixon?" She tried to snarl.

"Dunno." He taunted evilly. "Get off on me bein' forceful?"

Oh my god, he was like the devil incarnate. Only just for her. And dear lord if that wasn't an enticing thought. "No." She tried aware that her voice came out more wanting and breathless than anything else.

"Sure." He growled in her ear unconvinced. "Tell you what, I'ma talk an' yer gonna' fuckin' listen, got it?"

"No! No I don't got it! I thought we established that I don't take orders Daryl." She snapped.

"Nah, we established," He emphasized the word mockingly "Tha' ya' only take orders in bed princess." He smirked into her ear before licking slowly up the shell.

She couldn't help herself as she moaned softly, tilting her head for better access. She could feel his hard cock pressed against her ass and the small of her back, twitching when she moaned. At least he was just as affected by her.

"Yer' mine Ann, ya' got it?" He hit her lobe as she started to argue and then continued. "Mine. Not the china mans, not Merle's, not that little fuckers in there." He snarled jerking his head toward the farmhouse. "Mine."

"I'm not property Daryl, you can't own me." Ann said irritated by the fact that it felt, at least, that he sure as hell owned her stupid body.

Daryl spun her around quickly and pinned her against the wall. "Don't play dumb." He snapped "I ain't fuckin' aroun' wit ya'." His he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. He looked intently into her eyes, searching her face, and he must have been satisfied with what he saw because he nodded his head quickly.

She should have been expecting it she knew but she wasn't; one second he was staring at her with those deep blue eyes and the next he had pulled her head towards his roughly smacking his lips to hers. Good god how she had missed this, and she couldn't help but gasp as he nipped at her bottom lip, he took full advantage plunging his tongue into her mouth. Ann shakily moved her hands to wrap around his neck- was she sure she wanted to do this? The man obviously had some issues...

He broke the kiss reluctantly, resting his forehead on the wall his lips settling next to her ear and breathing harshly. "Ya' don' know-" he started gruffly. "Findin' ya' all the time all bloodied up an' dyin'-" he broke off pushing away from the wall, away from her, pulling his hand roughly though his hair.

He looked so lost in that moment, so confused with even himself that Ann couldn't help it and stepped up to him putting her hand cautiously to his face. She bit at her lip not noticing that the movement pulled his eyes down. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I think I get it...bringing you back, seeing you..." She motioned to his side and gently ran her fingers by the stitches on his temple. "Feels like someone's kicked me in the gut. Like I'm dying. And I-"

He jerked forward and smashed his mouth onto hers, his hand tangled in her hair, reveling in the small mewling sounds she was making. He tried to back her against the wall, but she thought better of it and ducked under his arms and turned gently pushing him into it. "The fuck?" He grunted at her.

Ann gave him a saucy grin. "It's not like we can fuck." She looked pointedly at his side.

His eyes turned to slits. "The hell we can't." He growled starting to push himself up off the wall.

Ann placed a hand on his chest and gently shoved, thanking whatever entity out there that he allowed himself to be directed back to the wall. Once his back was firmly placed against it she slowly ran her hand down his shirt, resting on the rim of his pants, her thumb on the button. She but her lip nervously looking up into his eyes, fairly unsure of what to say next. She saw the uncertainty lurking deep behind the lust, and leaned up on tip-toes to kiss him gently.

"Ummm, can I...?" She mumbled looking down to where her hand was still resting.

His eyebrows rose; was she saying what he thought she was? Skepticism warred with lust and uncertainty that he was reading this right so he just grinned cockily "Do whatever yer' gonna' do princess." Trying not to let what he was feeling show. Turns out it didn't matter the sharp intake of breath he sucked in as she fell to her knees was pretty much a give away.

She brushed her thick brown hair out of her face as she worked the button open and gently tugged his pants down. She was nervous. Not because she had never done this before but because she had never enjoyed it before. Sure when she first explored sex it had been fun that she could break men into pieces but she really could just take it or leave it. She had never really wanted to please them the way she wanted to with Daryl and it was making her feel extremely self-conscious. What if he didn't like it? Oh, god what if he didn't cum? It wasn't like he could spare her feelings and lie that he just wanted inside her or some such bullshit.

He seemed to sense her insecurity. "Please, princess." He rasped.

That was all the encouragement she needed to yank his boxers down and sit staring at what she swore was the worlds most perfect cock. He was long true just a bit over average but that wasn't what made him look like he was built to model that thing somehow, no, that would be how thick he was. Not freakishly gigantic but thick enough that she wasn't sure she could get him in her mouth. She remembered the sweet ache from when they had fucked-this certainly explained why she had felt that sore the next day.

Ann looked up realizing that she had pretty much just been caught analyzing and or ogling his dick, to be met with another of his smirks and an arched eyebrow.

"Like what ya' see?" He taunted.

She flushed and tried to hide behind her hair but he was having none of it as his hand gripped the back of her hair and forced her to tilt her head and look up at him. "Don'. Don' hide from me." He demanded harshly, looking deep into her chocolate eyes-eyes that he wasn't sure he had ever noticed before.

Ann nodded and determinedly leant towards his straining cock and took it into her mouth, she wasn't really surprised when he didn't let go of her hair. Instead he fisted both hands in it roughly, making sure he could see her face, her mouth, as her lips worked and strained around his length. She lightly scraped him with her teeth and moaned when he thrust forward jerkily, hitting her throat. His hands tightened even more, as he felt her contract around him.

"Fuck, princess." Daryl muttered. "Feels so damn good." He thrust back at her throat again pausing at the slight gagging noise she made. He almost came when he realized she was fuckin' enjoying it; and that-well that he could work with.

"Ya' like this baby?" He asked only slightly teasing, pleased when she moaned again and nodded her head as best she could.

Ann knew how to do this, even though she rarely had and certainly not with someone as large as Daryl, but damn she wanted to. She wanted to please him, to let him know she could take it, and to know that he fell apart because of her. She carefully relaxed her throat at his next thrust taking him in all the way.

"Fuck!" He hissed tightening his hands almost painfully. It felt like fuckin' heaven and he knew he wouldn't last. "Fuck! I'm gonna'-" He tried half assed to pull her away grinning as she rolled her eyes at him. He managed to thrust deeply one last time before he came shooting into her mouth.

She pulled back with a loud pop not speaking and looking around. She had never been the type to swallow and she needed to do something like now! She just didn't want him to see her though. Ann blushed as he grabbed her chin, and his eyes darkened again when he realized her 'problem'.

"Swallow." Daryl commanded her in a low voice.

Apparently all he had to do was say jump and she'd scream how high because instantly that's what she did, shocking herself. "Really?!" She asked not even expecting him to be contrite.

She was right- Daryl hauled her up by the arm and kissed her hard. "Really." He grinned against her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**READ FIRST! :)**

**A/N-Ok dear amazing readers! My muse woke up and kicked my ass for this humorless chapter! Once I recovered from the severe beating I inserted this edit! From the point where you see this- _~EDIT!~_ to this _~END EDIT!~_ I have inserted a "deleted scene" if you will. I hope you all enjoy it! Much love and thanks!**

**~hateofme**

**A/N-Thank you thank you thank you for all of your comments, reviews, follows, favorites, and help! I swear I will reply to everyone more in depth in the next chapter but I really wanted to get this up for you guys! I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter-I'm not sure if I like it but I wanted to just slam it out and get back in my writing groove! This story is going to take a different direction than I had originally intended so I hope you all like it! Also eventually Ann and Daryl are going to be separated for a chapter or two-since I've been doing this predominantly in Ann's POV when they are separated would you like to see Daryl's POV as well? Thanks again and please leave a review to let me know if you think I may have killed this story! For all of the seriousness in this chappy I do plan to keep the humor in the next one! Much love!**

**~hateofme**

"C'mon." Daryl grabbed her by the elbow and started dragging her off towards the camp urgently.

Ann planted her feet and pitifully was just dragged along. "Think you might want to fix that." She stated staring at his crotch.

He looked down where her gaze was pointed at his dick hanging slightly out of his hurriedly pulled up boxers, pants hanging low about his hips and reddened. "Dammit." He muttered quickly dropping her arm to fix himself. As soon as he was satisfied he reached for her frowning as she hopped out of reach.

"Just what do you think we're doing right now Dixon?" She grinned.

Scowling at her he reached again only to have her jump away once more. "The hell you think? Quit fuckin' aroun'." He snapped.

"Yeah, no. I thought we understood that there's no sex going on with that," She gestured to his side. "Still so fresh."

Daryl growled stalking toward her. "Ain't fuckin' wit ya now c-"

"Everything ok here?" Jimmy's 'I'm trying to be brave' voice came from off to the side.

Ann whirled blushing; had he seen anything? What was this kid thinking-trying to play brave butting into Darryl's business of all people? "Peachy." She said hurriedly trying to save the poor boy from Daryl's sure to be wrath.

He looked at her concerned before glaring at Daryl. "Rick was lookin' for ya." He said with an uncalled for air of superiority.

One look at Daryl's face had Ann sure he was going to blow. Would Hershel still let them live here if he murdered Jimmy? She thought it might hurt their chances. "Well then!" She said brightly. "I'm just going to go...and...find Amy!" She invented lamely. "See ya!" She waved and whirled around hurriedly trying to make her escape.

"I can walk you back." Came Jimmy's self assured voice.

The kid couldn't take a hint and she swore she heard Daryl growl. "That's ok Jimmy, I'm a big girl." She tried to grin. "I'll meet you back at our tent, yeah?" She addressed Daryl trying to get his attention off of the boy he looked like he was going to chop into shell bait.

Daryl nodded his head shortly, his narrowed eyes never leaving Jimmy. "Git yer' shit back in there." He bit out.

Ann rolled her eyes; well duh that is kind of what she had been trying to get across when she said our. "Yes dear." She said mockingly and fled barely making it into camp before running headlong into an angry Merle, bouncing down to her backside and wincing.

"God damn bitch! Watch where yer' goin'!" He snapped at her reaching his hand down to yank her up.

"I'll get right on that sunshine." She grumbled rubbing her shoulder. "I think you dislocated it."

Merle rolled his eyes. "Fuckin' baby. All y'all women are fuckin' pussies."

Ann narrowed her eyes at the outraged man for a second trying to decide what she was going to do. She grabbed his arm unexpectedly and yanked him as hard as she could, he followed by choice, she knew she couldn't move him if he didn't want to be moved. As they made their way to the 'hot spot' clearing in the woods, she drooped his arm and whirled. "What is your deal?" She snapped.

"Fuck off Ann, go play with Daryl or sumthin'."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, I would but we're just plumb tuckered out from earlier. Lets cut the crap Merle. You just got laid for the first time at least since the world went to shit, you should be happy so what the fuck is up."

He looked at her panicked for a moment before he denied it vehemently. "Don' know what yer' talkin' 'bout. G'on an' make up some more stories girl. Git ya' in a heap of trouble."

She was starting to get impatient. "Merle, do you know how many times I've woken up to your bare ass in the tent? I saw you dip shit, and so did Maggie."

"Ya' been lookin' at my ass?"

They were getting off topic. "Every day it's all I dream of." She said dryly. "Now, what's crawled up that dreamy ass and got you in such a pissy mood."

"God, yer' a bitch sumtimes." He grumbled before erupting. "Tha' fuckin' girl! She done been chasin' me since we was at that other farm! I give in, say hey! I migh' fancy a fuck every now an' again. Now she's gone off an' won' talk ta' me cause I ran off! The fuck I supposed ta' do? Stan' there buck nekkid an' tell blondie 'M fuckin' her kid sister?" He ranted at her turning red.

Wow. That was a lot to absorb. And a lot of words in general coming from Merle. Amy had chased him? What the hell? And if Amy made it out to be just a fuck then why was she mad? Good god she didn't understand women any better than she understood men. "Obviously you tried to talk to her...what did you say?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nothin' bad! I gave her the damn shirt back." He exclaimed. "Said she was a good fuck, an' asked if she'd wanna' go again sumtime. Then she got fuckin' pissed starts hollerin' an' shit! Lucky we was the only two aroun' else wise everybody'd know by now." He ran his hand down his face and shook his head. "Ya' shoulda' jus' hooked up wit' me when ya firs' came ta the quarry Ann. Tha' girls been preyin' on a horny mother fucker. She got wha' she wanted. Don' know why she's fuckin' pissed."

"Good god you're a real charmer Merle. It's a wonder I didn't hop right into bed with you." Ann snorted hitting him in the arm, earning an affronted look from the frustrated man. "As for Amy, I have no clue. I mean, did she tell you she wanted a friendly fuck? Did she want more? A one off?"

Merle looked at her frustrated, he wasn't used to this type of conversation and his patience was wearing thinner than usual. But, he owed Ann, and he liked her so he figured he could keep his temper under control. "She said she wanted ta' fuck, said it don't have ta' be nothin' serious, jus' two friends scratchin' an itch." He bit out.

Ann furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, I know she enjoyed herself; I was standing right there, so she's not pissed because you were a let down or anything." She frowned chewing her lip. "Maybe she likes you more than you thought?"

Merle's pale eyebrows shot up as his mouth dropped, his face such a whirlwind of emotions that Ann could barely keep up with it. Astonishment, disbelief, happiness, anger, and even fright flew around before he settled with a slow forming smug smirk. "Thank ya' darlin'." He said sauntering away.

She took a page out of Glenn's book and smacked her head into her hand. It wasn't advice so much as general wondering! She could be so far off it wouldn't even be funny. Ugh.

"Can I talk with you?" Andreas voice called as soon as she breached the tree line.

Ann sighed, why did it feel like she was becoming everyone's councilor all of a sudden? "Of course!"

"Do you know who was with Amy?" Andrea demanded.

"Except about that." Ann deadpanned.

"Ann! This is serious!" She exclaimed.

Ann shook her head and pulled Andrea to sit next to her in the wild grass. "Why? She's twenty-four Andrea, not fourteen. What in the world will it change if you know?"

"But..." Andrea said pitifully. "I'm supposed to be looking out for her."

She eyed the clueless woman sadly. "Right now all you're accomplishing is driving her away."

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked exasperated with the whole thing. "Just let her run around doing whatever the hell she wants?"

"Kind of. She's a big girl Andrea. You've got to accept the fact that she has her own opinions and she can make decisions. You'll lose her otherwise." Ann gave the blonde a small hug and hurriedly trudged to the camp.

"Can I talk to you?" Amy's voice called from the RV. Without waiting for an answer she turned and let the door fall shut behind her.

What. The. Hell. She wanted to literally bang her head against a wall-any wall as she slowly walked to the camper, looking over longingly at the tent. "What's up Amy." She sighed once inside.

The younger blonde crossed her arms and faced Ann frowning. "You know." She accused.

Ann rolled her eyes. "Yep, that all?"

"Did Maggie tell you?"

"No, Amy. Like I told Merle, I've seen his bare ass enough mornings, and if that's not enough, process of elimination is. What's the big deal?" She asked resignedly.

"I don't want everyone thinking I'm a slut. It was bad enough when everyone thought you were sleeping with both of them; I mean you should have heard the stuff people said!" Amy turned pink. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Yeah, don't think I want to know what anyone said. But honestly? Everyone knows you got your rocks off out there, I doubt finding out who it was with could make it much worse." Ann shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. It's not going to happen again so it shouldn't be a big deal." She argued not looking at Ann.

"Amy." She said suddenly. "Who came on to who?"

No doubt about it-Amy turned bright red. "Not sure." She mumbled.

Ann eyed her skeptically. "Hmmm. Ok then. Merle's a good guy Amy...and I'm saying this as your friend, if you hurt him you and I are going to have a problem."

"Right, like I could hurt Merle." She snorted.

She didn't like the way that this conversation was flowing but she'd be damned if she was going to let it go. "Just because he's gruff and an asshole in general doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. I get this whole 'quest for independence' thing you're doing Amy, especially with Andrea on your back, but using Merle would be a real shitty thing to do. You have feelings for him fine-I'm not judging you. If you don't then you need to either stay the hell away or be pretty damn clear about what you want. And there's no changing your agreement; you two can be free to find someone else whenever. You got it?"

Amy looked away from her ashamed it seemed. "Yes. I'm sorry Ann, for being such a dumb ass."

She took that as the white flag and grinned. "As long as you know it, besides; having had a pretty good view of your ass earlier I can tell you it's definitely not dumb." She winked as Amy turned red and went on. "In fact I think it just might be one of the best I've ever seen."

A couple of laughs and jokes were exchanged and then Ann was finally just a few steps from her tent.

"Ann?" Glenn mumbled shuffling behind her.

Ok. She was either going to decapitate him or dissolve into a puddle of tears. "Yes?" She sighed turning around.

He shifted from foot to foot before nodding his head to a more private area for her to follow him to. "Ummm."

She did not have the patience for this right now. "Just spit out Glenn."

"Lori's pregnant." He stammered out quickly. "And there's walkers in the barn."

Twenty minutes later Ann sat in the Dixon tent staring at her hands and thinking hard. The shells in the barn shouldn't have come as such a big surprise, she knew Hershel thought that they were sick; but in the fucking barn? Really? They had been sleeping next to potential disaster for weeks? That's what bothered her. That and Lori being pregnant. Honestly she didn't know what to think about that one...I mean who was the father even? She got the pregnancy part, being in the middle of the world ending it was easy not to think about the potential of getting knocked up-and aside from what she assumed was an ever dwindling supply of condoms just how were people supposed to protect themselves? She was lucky she supposed snorting at the thought and shaking her head. Ironic, that. She would have never counted that as lucky before the world ended. In light of everything, or maybe despite it, she had asked Glenn to give her just one day until he told everyone and shit hit the proverbial fan.

"Ann?" Carl's voice called out hesitantly. "Mom sent me to tell you dinners ready..."

She stepped out of the tent smiling sadly at the boy. "Thanks kid."

He frowned looking up at her obviously struggling with whether to say something or not. Finally the dam burst. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Ann grinned at the kid; today seemed to be 'share with Ann day' but she couldn't begrudge the boy his talk. "Sure Carl, what's up?"

"My moms going to have a baby." He rushed out grimacing at himself.

Her eyes widened a fraction-how the hell did he know? "Not happy about it?" She asked trying to get a feel for why he was telling her.

He shrugged his shoulders eyes downcast. "Worried."

"Ah." She nodded sagely. "Be stupid not to." Noticing the slump his shoulders made she rushed on awkwardly. "But you know, babies always make people worry; even before all this crap. Having a baby...well, its damn scary and wonderful all rolled into one." She ruffled Ricks hat on his head playfully. "I know you'll protect that little one-and so will everyone else here, you'll see. Things'll work out."

Carl grinned, halfheartedly struggling away from her playfulness. "Did you ever have any kids Ann?" Ann froze and he saw instantly apologizing. "I'm sorry-I shouldn't-"

"Hey don't worry." She bit her lip and then smiled at him. "Can I tell you a secret?" He nodded cautiously. "When I was younger I had a boyfriend...nice, boring, dowdy..." She smiled again at the young boy beside her. "He wanted to get married, have a family, live in a perfect house... We...well we didn't see eye to eye on a lot of that, except a kid-I'd always wanted a kid. Well long story short we tried for awhile and paid thousands of dollars to have a doctor tell us I had a one in a zillion chance of ever carrying a baby to term. I had a lot of miscarriages. Your mom's lucky-and so are you. You're gonna get a little brother or sister that you get to teach all sorts of stuff."

She could see Carl processing her story when he looked up at her and asked. "What happened to your boyfriend?"

Ann laughed; that was not a question she had expected. "We left each other. Nothing in common anymore."

Carl kicked at the ground. "I'm sorry the doctor thinks you might never have a baby. I think you'd be a good mom." He mumbled, blushing slightly.

She couldn't help herself and wrapped him in a giant squeeze. "Don't tell anyone-it'll ruin this bad ass image I have going." She winked. "Go get some food kiddo-make sure Sophia eats good to!" She called after his retreating form.

"She helped Merle gut and clean it!" He called back with a full blown smirk as her jaw dropped. "I don't think she's real hungry."

Ann followed along after the boy grinning like mad; at least his talk made her feel like she wasn't lecturing him. So lost in her thoughts she was taken by surprise when, passing a log by the fire, a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her into lap. "You know, part of me alway wonders whether or not you'll ever grow out of this caveman phase."

"Shad'dup." Daryl grumbled good-naturedly in her ear shoving a plate into her hands.

"Awww, mah baby brothers finally learnin' how ta' treat a woman." Merle's antagonistic voice popped up.

Just like that she found herself shoved off of Daryl's warm lap landing in a heap on the ground; thankfully she'd managed to save her food. "Thanks for that dick wad." She said dryly at Merle, flipping him off.

He chuckled at her. "I ain't the one tha' one pushed ya' darlin'."

She glared at him biting her tongue; oh how she wanted to say something about him and Amy! But she would feel bad if she ruined the potential for any budding romance so she decided to stay quiet. "I wonder if because you don't know how to treat a woman you poke fun at Daryl because he does and he gets some?" Well, mostly quiet.

Snickers were heard from around the fire as Merle uncharacteristically blushed. "Shut yer' trap." He said angrily.

"I will if you will!" She smiled sweetly at him. Luckily his only response was the bird and continuous glowering.

After dinner was over Ann and Daryl retired to the tent telling Merle that he could have the other smaller one. She may have mentioned that he could use the alone time to figure out how to treat a lady or something like that. That could be why he made sure to make a ruckus outside of their tent for a good hour until Rick yelled at him, threatening to spill secrets. Apparently Rick knew to-at this point she seriously wondered who didn't.

She turned to find Daryl sitting on the cot watching her intently.

"What?" She asked uncomfortable-staring was just something that made her feel off; like did she have a giant booger on her face or something? A whole new sort of tense popped up when he gave her a very lengthy once-over and a smoldering smirk.

"Stan' up." He ordered

She eyed him confused. "Huh?"

"Stan'. Up." He repeated slowly.

Still looking at him as if he had sprouted another head she stood cautiously. Then his eyes went hot. Ooohhhh. Now she got it. And now she was starting to get fidgety...and hot.

"Take yer' shirt off."

Slowly Ann's fingers grabbed the edge of her, well Beth's, t-shirt and lifted it over her head, blushing. "Daryl what-" he shook his head sharply and she fell silent. His gaze was intense as it trailed over her dingy bra and holey jeans, suddenly standing and grabbing the top edge of her jeans, pulling her to him. Thinking that they were back in familiar territory she grabbed his pants as well starting to try and unbutton them. She was startled when he grabbed her hands and removed them from his pants.

"Nuh uh princess, 'm playin' righ' now." He looked at her sternly, trailing a hand from her wrist up her arm to her shoulder and feeling a rush when he watched goosebumps break out and felt her shiver in anticipation.

He ran both hands from either side of her chest, lightly brushing against the sides of her breasts, and running down to her jeans, smirking as her belly clenched. Painfully slowly, he unbuttoned her pants and pulled at the zipper, gradually tugging them down her hips and helping her to step out of them, tossed them in a corner. Ann couldn't repress a moan when he hooked a single finger on each side of her underwear and ran them in tandem towards her front. Lazily he dragged his callused hands up her sides and over her shoulders reveling in the stark desire he saw reflected in her eyes. One hand still on her shoulder he made his way to stand behind her smiling smugly to himself when she pressed her ass into his crotch.

She could feel his breath puffing in her ear. "Bet yer' nice an' wet fer' me, huh princess." It wasn't a question it was statement and she arched and moaned as he lightly bit her earlobe and then soothed it with his tongue.

Snagging each of her bra straps he slid them over her shoulders and down her arms before reaching to open the clasp in the back, letting the garment fall to the floor. Abruptly he removed his hands and turned to sit on the cot, motioning for her to stand in front of him. When she complied he stared at her hungrily.

"Fuckin' love yer' tits." He rasped smirking as she blushed. He stood quickly and shed his clothes wincing the barest amount when he pulled his shirt off. Before she could comment on how this probably wasn't a good idea, he reached for her and pulled her onto the cot situating them so that he was seated near the end and she was laying on her back near the top.

She propped herself up on her elbows and raised a brow. "I don't mind telling you that I'm super confused right now, Dixon." He merely arched a brow back so she continued. "I mean you're side is still messed up-it hasn't even been a full day, and even if we were going to do anything, me up here and you down there is really not conducive to any kind of sex."

Daryl rubbed at his chin in exaggerated thought. "Hmmm maybe yer' righ'." He grinned in what she swore was an evil way before lunging at her and somehow managing to flip himself into her previous position, and her straddling his lap. At the shocked look on her face he leered almost playfully before getting back to business. "Now, baby, I wan't ya' ta' ride me."

He spoke with complete authority and Ann felt the panic rising up in her- she HATED being on top. She had felt that Daryl would understand that she didn't like to be in control, and even though she knew that this probably was one of the best positions for his side she selfishly didn't want to do it. "Daryl I-"

"Princess I ain't askin' ya'. This sumthin' in yer' head tha' ya think wont work is bull. An' ya know it." His hands tightened on her hips as he glowered at her.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She knew if she really didn't want to that he wouldn't force her-knew that's not what he was saying. He was telling her that he knew that she would enjoy it-that she had to trust him enough to let that happen. Did she trust him? She chewed her lip, at least with sex, yeah, she did. "Ok." She whispered feeling a little validated when a genuine smile broke out over his face, even though it was quickly replaced by pure lust.

"Alrigh'," He nodded his head at her. "Than ride me."

Ann rose up bracing herself on her knees, careful to keep away from his injured side, and carefully positioned his hard cock at her opening. Apparently she hesitated for too long on the downstroke because the next thing she knew the hands on her hips had tightened again and pulled her down hard, impaling her on his rigid length.

"Fuck!" She hissed glaring down at him. Sure it felt fan-fucking-tastic, but that didn't mean he could just command her or use her damn body however whenever he felt! Oooohhh. She had a moment of clarity; he did understand her need to not be in control- and this was his way of playing it on his terms. Well played jackass, well played.

She rose as slowly as she could clenching him tightly and smirking as his head lolled back and a hiss escaped his lips. He looked up just in time to catch the smirk and narrowed his eyes further, pulling her down to slam onto him again, smirking as she moaned.

"Like that baby?" He grunted pulling her up almost completely off of him.

She looked at him confused; he was just holding her there and arching a damn eyebrow! What the hell? She needed him inside her now! She almost cried out of pure relief when she realized what he was waiting for. "Yes." She breathed. "Please Daryl, fuck me..." She hesitated, did she really want to say this now? "I need you so bad."

He caught her eyes with his smoldering ones and she swore she felt like she might literally burn right up. "Damn righ'." He grunted opening his hands and letting her fall back onto him.

Ann bit her lip harshly trying to keep her noises at bay; all they needed was the whole camp rushing in here thinking she was being eaten. Hmmm eaten, now there was a thought. As if he sensed that he didn't have her complete attention he pulled her down as he thrust his hips up particularly hard, enjoying the gasp that escaped her lips.

"So fuckin' tight, princess." He grunted as he bounced her along his cock. "So fuckin' wet." He grunted again. "Feels like heaven." He felt her starting to clench around him and knew that once again he wasn't going to last much longer. Quickly helping her establish her own rhythm he moved one hand down to where they were joined. Distracted by the erotic sight he watched for a moment as he slid in and out of her tightly spread lips, covered in her essence, her clit straining. He grinned ruefully at himself for being distracted before placing his fingers on the swollen nub and rubbing. Not three thrusts later she came hard clenching and undulating around his cock, milking it for all she was worth.

Collapsing against his chest Ann was breathing hard. She was sticky, sore, sweaty, and sated, and oddly enough she felt like a million bucks. She smiled slightly and kissed Daryl's cheek gently without realizing it and lay her head back onto his chest, drifting quickly off to sleep.

Not wanting to lose the comfort and warmth he was feeling from her, not to mention he liked still having his dick buried inside her, he managed to roll them both onto their sides facing each other. He was also quite proud that he managed to keep his now half hard cock in place; that should make for a good morning. Daryl smiled gently placing a kiss to her forehead when he was positive that she was asleep and drifted off himself.

That good morning never came. Wreaked with unending bouts of nausea Ann had stumbled from the tent in the wee hours of the morning and spent at least fifteen minutes puking, and another ten burying said puke so it wouldn't attract anything and so no one would find out. The next few days were hell as she realized that she was indeed pregnant. It was something she decided not to share with anyone, after all she had been through this a few times. Once she miscarried she needed to look at everything and make sure it all passed. If it didn't then it was sharing time-Hershel would have to get the rest out somehow; ugh.

**_~EDIT!~_**

"Hey Ann!" Maggie hollered and motioned her over. "Come on and help me get some veggies!"

She grinned and jogged over to the woman. "Your slave driving ways charm everyone around here, or just me?"

Maggie stuck her tongue out. "Honestly? I want some dirt on your group-I'm so damn bored."

Ann snorted. "Dirt on us? You sound like a bad black and white TV detective. Are you gonna play hardball?"

"C'mon! I need to know! What's going on with Merle and Amy! And also is there a little something happening with Andrea and Shane?" She pleaded.

"I feel like one of those batty old ladies that gossip about the neighbors in their bathrobes with curlers in their hair." She groaned.

"Aaaaa-aannnn!" Maggie whined.

She really wasn't one to spread gossip...but she had been dying to talk to Maggie about this! "Okay Maggie geeez! Just promise me your voice will never sound like that around me again."

She tried to frown at her but couldn't manage, instead she broke out with a laugh. "Cross my heart." She promised taking her index finger and doing just that.

"Ready for all the news?" Maggie grinned and leaned closer to her expectantly. "Nothing."

"What!" She yelped. "What do you mean!"

"I don't know a damn thing for sure and its driving me insane!" Ann admitted. "I think Merle likes Amy and vise versa, but aside from little looks here and there-which I may have imagined- nothing seems to be going on!"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "There's got to be something going on there." She opened her mouth to say more but snapped it shut as she watched two figures disappear into the woods. She focused her eyes on Ann. "Wanna play detective with me?" She grinned evilly.

Ann turned smirking as she saw tail end of the escaping couple. "All in the name of investigating group dynamics, right?"

Maggie grinned like a damn Cheshire Cat. "Of course!"

"Just a stroll through the woods, two friends talking, not looking for anyone?"

"Yep."

"And if we catch them going at it like dogs in heat we snigger at the noises and save any embarrassing finds for future use? And of course run away quickly before we're caught?"

"Yep."

"Well, then!" Ann beamed brightly at Maggie. "Dear friend, would you like to take a stroll?"

"Dying to!" Maggie squealed and they were off.

As they crept through the trees and foliage Ann couldn't keep quiet. "If they really are doing it out here, do you think this has become the official spot for the group?"

"Ewww!" Maggie blushed bright mumbling. "Apparently."

She turned toward the blushing woman surprised. "Oh god! You and Glenn out here to?! This place is tainted." She griped. "Amy and Merle, you and Glenn,..." Her voice trailed off as they heard shuffling and branches breaking ahead of them.

Hand on an axe just to be safe they slowly crept forward to the patch that they had spied Merle and Amy at days before. A critter of some sort had made the brush thinner in the shrubs that hid them from view. Ann saw the "window" and motioned to Maggie. Slowly carefully they peeked through at the same time-and abruptly slapped hands over each others mouths, falling backwards.

"Did you hear that?" Came the woman's worried voice.

"Yeah...stay here I'll go check it out."

The couple started to argue and Maggie looked at Ann with wide eyes. "I think we're at the run away quickly part." She whispered panicked.

"Yeah." Ann croaked grabbing her arm and yanking it, sprinting as fast as they could back to camp. They were going so fast they didn't even stop when they saw a startled Amy and Merle heading towards what Ann would forever classify as 'the humping grounds'.

Instead the two women hissed frantically at the couple. "Fucking run! Wrong way!" Causing the brief looks of guilt to quickly melt away. Merle's to be replaced by concern and Amy's by fear.

"Wha'-" Merle started before Ann grabbed his arm as she passed noting as Maggie did the same to Amy's. Together the four hauled ass and collapsed breathing heavily by the fire pit, earning them raised eyebrows from Rick, T, Glenn, and Daryl. Merle and Amy recovered quickly, having not run as far or as long.

"Wha' in tha hell you two dumb broads doin'." Merle snapped at them.

Ann and Maggie looked queasily at one another. "Nothing." Ann mumbled at the same time Maggie mumbled "Takin' a walk."

"Oh god act normal." Ann said in alarm looking past everyone towards the woods they had just run out of.

"Amy, Merle! Ann and I need help picking some veggies." Maggie interrupted in a strangled voice, leading the odd group back over to the garden.

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, T, and Dale looked around at each other confused. "What in the world?" Rick started before noticing the large grin on Lori's face. She quickly wiped the smile off when she noticed him looking, but he had already followed her gaze out to the woods. When he realized who was approaching it was all he could do to hide his grin as well.

Ann and Maggie blindly pulled at the vegetables in the garden as Shane and Andrea walked by.

"Hey!" Shane called. "Anyone runnin out in the woods earlier?"

Merle gave them a once over and to his credit didn't say a damn thing about his deductions. "Nah, why? Wha' you two doin' ou' there anyhow?"

"Heard some noises." Shane glared at the man. "What are you doing over here. Shouldn't you be out huntin or something." He looked over at the three women. "Y'all seen anyone?"

"They been pullin' food all day." Merle interrupted. "Came up here ta' tell em ta' take a break. China mans gettin' mighty worried bout his lady workin so hard."

Ann was incredibly thankful that they had picked a decent amount before running off; it looked like they might have been picking for quite a while. She stood quickly. "May as well go take that break now." She said forcing herself to walk at a normal pace all the way to Daryl, placing her back against his chest.

Shane's couldn't leave it alone as he followed them. "Y'all seen anyone wandering around the woods? Andrea heard something and asked me to check it out. Didn't find nothing though." He eyed everyone critically.

Oh god. Thought Ann. Everyone was going to tattle on them. She felt in her pocket desperately, hoping to find some odd change in there. She was pleasantly surprised when she did find a mash up of change and a lighter. Ignoring the lighter she grabbed at the change hurriedly. Placing the penny between her middle finger and thumb discreetly she waited for the sorry bastard that would speak first.

Glenn looked around at everyone confused. "I thought-OUCH!" He yelped smacking at his arm where a red welt was appearing.

"Must of got bit by somethin'." Maggie said quickly dragging him off to the house.

Ann almost laughed out loud and she could feel Daryl's chest moving subtly against her- he was laughing. She grabbed the next penny and held it tight waiting to see if anyone else was going to speak. Apparently T-dog was target number two, as he looked around them uncomprehending.

"Didn't yo- DAMMIT!" He shouted clapping a large hand to his neck.

Daryl's chest was shaking harder against her back and at this point she wondered how no one had noticed him laughing. She peeked up quickly behind her and was shocked at how completely stoic he looked. He winked down at her so quickly that she wasn't sure if she saw it or if it was just in her mind. She grabbed the last penny and shot it straight at Merle's cheek and pinching her leg at the same time, giving a loud yelp as Merle let loose a whole string of curses.

"Looks like we're all getting bit. Maybe everyone should bunker down inside their tents while us bit folk go get ourselves checked out!" So saying Ann clutched Daryl's hand and marched swiftly toward the house followed by Merle and T.

An angry Amy slammed the door to the camper at Andreas "You didn't get bit! You don't need to go."

Ann reached the front door as it flung open, revealing a reddened Glenn who was promptly shoved out of the way by Maggie who dragged the ridiculous ensemble upstairs to her room, shutting the door. Maggie and Ann collapsed on her bed holding each other as they laughed so hard they cried.

"Brother, if we had a camera..." Merle trailed off grinning.

"Shad'dup." Daryl snapped.

"What is going on here." T-dog exclaimed.

"We...went for a walk..." Ann started.

"Purely to hang out." Maggie piped in.

"And found Shane and Andrea..."

"Doing..." Maggie turned grey and motioned for Ann to tell the rest.

"I-" Ann stopped and shook her head. "Unspeakable sex acts."

"That we will not ever talk about." Maggie looked at Ann for confirmation.

Ann nodded. "Never." She looked thoughtful before eyeing Maggie evilly. "Is it talking about it if I say I had no idea that a mans pubic hair could get that long?"

Choking laughs were heard from everyone but Maggie who groaned "I'm going to be sick."

And Daryl who growled "The fuck you lookin' at tha' shit fer'."

Ann blushed. "Well honestly! When we looked through branches it really wasn't a matter of choosing to look at it! It was right there! I mean I felt like all that hair was reaching out to strangle me!"

"Please! This is _not_ not talking about it!" Maggie said pathetically covering her head with her pillow.

"At least I'm not talking about what they were doing." She muttered shuddering.

"No!" Maggie's muffled voice came from underneath the pillow. "No! No! No! You mention that and I will personally feed you to a walker!

In all honesty she had no intention of ever talking about that. That was going to be buried into a dark recess of her brain that wouldn't even be found after years of therapy. "Don't worry- there are some boundaries even I won't cross."

"What-" T-dog began.

"No." Said Ann and Maggie simultaneously.

Maggie turned to Ann. "What the hell did you throw at everyone anyway-and, better question, how did you do it without anyone seeing you?"

Merle, Glenn, and T turned to her glaring. "Ya' did wha'?!" Growled Merle.

"Damn girl! What'd you hit us with?" T-asked begrudgingly amazed.

Ann could see Daryl's grin threatening to escape. "Pennies." She mumbled. "Wait! How did you know?" She exclaimed at Daryl.

To everyone's amazement he chuckled. "Darlin' when yer fumblin' aroun' reachin' in pockets make sure they're yer' _own_ pockets." He smirked, unashamedly enjoying the comprehension dawning quickly followed by a deep red blush.

Merle interrupted the moment. "No fuckin' way ya' hit me wit' a little ol' penny."

At this Glenn leaned extremely close to Merle making everyone wonder if he had a death wish. "That little Abe Lincoln might disagree." He laughed pointing at the welt on Merle's face.

Ann leaped off of Maggie's bed and jumped over to Merle dragging his face down to her level. "Ha haa ha haa!" She snorted laughing even louder as he pushed her away. On his cheek in a bright shiny red/purple welt was the perfect indent of a penny, Abe Lincoln and all.

**_~END EDIT!~_**

Over the next few weeks things seemed to get worse around the camp. From Andrea and Shane's obvious sexual tension, to Amy and Merle's should-have-been-so-obvious-but-wasn't tension, to the shells in the barn. Now that had been a shitty day-not that Glenn had told right away. No, that gem had just come over five weeks later, and boy were they unprepared for it. Not because of the shells by any means; she was unprepared for other things. Ann slumped against the porch remembering how that day had gone.

~Flashback~

"I know y'all ain't doin' the nasty in my tent!" Merle's voice hollered.

Ann moaned angrily rolling over. "Daryl's out there with you, you damn fool." Cracking her eyes open she saw Merle's head poking in the tent flap grinning and it pissed her the fuck off. "Dammit jackass I just want to fucking sleep, is that alright with you?"

His grin morphed into a frown as he sat across her on his cot. "What in tha hell is wrong wit'cha Ann? Yer' bein' tha biggest god damn bitch I ever met. Can't nobody say nuthin' to ya' wit' out ya jumpin' down their throats."

She cringed; yeah she knew that. "Don't worry Merle I'll be back to normal soon." She mumbled covering her head.

His brows furrowed as he tried to understand. "Chu' on the rag 'r sumthin'?"

She snorted in spite of her general stormy disposition of late. "Something like that yeah."

"Well at least ya ain't knocked up like tha' cunt ou' there." He jerked his head toward where she assumed Lori must be.

"Yeah."

"C'mon girl, gotta git tha' nasty pussy up." He grinned. "Sides Sophie's been dyin' ta show ya' how she cin' gut an' skin a squirrel." He chortled knowing her tolerance for those subjects was low and left before she could come up with something scathing to say back.

Ewww just the sound of something being cleaned and gutted had her stomach rolling. She desperately tried to think of anything else, Daryl, the unending drama at the camp, Hershel's apparent fascination with needles...oh god. Ann took off like a shot, bolting off of her cot and into the woods, landing on her hands and knees. She was so intent on not throwing up she didn't notice the startled figure off to her side. Oh man, her stomach felt like it was literally rolling now and she couldn't help the bile that rose up in her throat. Seconds, minutes, or maybe even hours later she realized that someone was rubbing her back gingerly and holding her hair away from her face.

Wiping the back of her hand across her mouth she turned to face a concerned Shane. "Fuck." She mumbled.

"Wanna explain what just happened here Ann?" He looked at her crossly folding his arms when she said nothing. "Alright, how bout I explain it to you."

Ann looked up at him with wide eyes; there was no way he could put it together that quickly. She should just claim she was a little sick or something. "I don't know what you think Shane-" He cut her off.

"I'll tell ya what I think. I think I ain't the only one around here stupid enough to forget a condom."

Her legs felt incredibly shaky. Wow, obviously he could figure it out that quickly. "Don't poke your nose in other people's business Shane."

"He deserves to know."

"Yeah, just like Rick knows?" She spat wanting to withdraw the comment instantly. That was a horrible thing to say. She was shocked when he nodded even though she could see the anger laying just beneath the surface.

"Yeah, just like Rick knows." He patted her on the shoulder. "Rick knows everything. We all discussed it-and I'm not gonna ever be more than Uncle Shane...better that way."

Ann stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm soo sorry Shane. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Nah, probably not." He turned giving her a little grin. "But your ass got a bun in the oven, so you have an excuse. You don't have an excuse about tellin Daryl though."

"I can't have kids." Ann sighed heavily not making eye contact.

"I know it seems like-" Shane started but Ann cut him off irritated.

"No. Shane I literally can not have kids. If I even manage to get knocked up I miscarry. Always been that way. Paid thousands of dollars to have top of the line doctors tell me that it will always be that way." She smiled sadly. "I think it'd be rather cruel to tell him he's got a baby for a couple of weeks before my body kills it, don't you?"

Shane looked at her and she could see shock and genuine empathy there. "We're a pair eh' Ann? You got a good thing going but can't keep the kid, I had a dumb thing going and the kid stays but not as mine." He ran his hand through his hair. "God, this shit sucks."

Despite the situation Ann barked out a laugh. "Yeah, yeah it does."

Shane shook his head again. "You shouldn't be doing this alone though. Ain't right."

"Aww, don't worry officer; I'm a big girl. Why this morning I even managed to throw up and make it back into the tent with no one the wiser." She said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He frowned at her. "I'm not gonna talk any sense into you, am I?"

"Fraid not. What say you come and eat those nasty smelling eggs for me? On the down low though." She winked.

~Present Day~

The walkers had been dispatched, Hershel had run off, and Beth had gone off the deep end-it hadn't been any better than the day before. Not only all of that but Rick, the angel of god damn mercy that he was had brought back a kid from when they got Hershel. The kid (or at least his group) was bad news-but he was still a teenager. That fact and that fact alone was why, five entire weeks after he had been brought to the farm they were still discussing what to do with him.

"Ann, can I talk to you?" Dales concerned voice came.

Ann sighed. Dale had been making rounds of the group trying to convince them not to kill the kid-it looked like it was her turn. "Yeah, what's up Dale?"

He looked at her concern etched across his features as he struggled to put his thoughts into words. After a good minute Ann decided to help him out. "I don't care what happens to Randal."

He looked startled. "No! No, that's not why... Do you mind if we to somewhere private?"

Well now she was confused-what else did he want to talk about? "The RV work for you?" She questioned.

He nodded and led the way off of the porch and made his way to the camper, holding the door open for her. He took off his wrinkled fishing hat and held it in his hands looking at her strangely. "It's not my place Ann...but...I'm worried about you."

"Why?" She asked surprised narrowing her eyes as he looked pointedly at her stomach. "Are you kidding!?" She snapped angrily. "Shane's got the biggest damn mouth of anyone I've ever met!"

Dale's eyes widened comically. "Shane knows?!"

She winced. "Or maybe that's me."

"Ann! You have to tell Daryl! Do you realize how he'll feel if he finds out that Shane knew before him!"

"I know you're trying to help Dale, but you don't know the whole story!" Ann exclaimed desperate to keep him quiet.

He put the hat down on the kitchen table and sat across from her folding his hands. "Then tell me." He said simply.

"I've been through this before. I miscarry. Before the 'end of the word'." She raised her fingers in quotations. "I paid a doctor thousands of dollars to tell me that I'm virtually incapable of carrying a pregnancy to term! This pregnancy will end very soon." She stated.

"He still deserves to know." Dale pleaded quietly.

"That's just cruel!" She pronounced angrily. "I will not let him mourn a child that never had a chance!"

"His child." He emphasized.

Ann pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. She could feel a headache coming on as she opened her mouth to reply Dale spoke.

"How far along?"

Her mouth snapped shut-she had been avoiding this question from Shane. "I-" she said in defeat. "Eleven weeks I think."

Dale sighed. "Norma, my late wife, she couldn't have kids either you know. Something about her uterus wasn't right. I remember though, the doctors telling her some things. About after you get past the twelfth week your chances of carrying to term go up exponentially."

Ann stared at him ashamed-she knew that as well. In fact she had never made it past seven weeks in any previous pregnancy, and now here she was almost at the twelve week marker. "I know." She embraced Dale tearfully. "I'm kinda scared...but I promise if I make it to twelve weeks I'll tell him ok?"

Relief was written across his face. "Thank you Ann. Norma tried to go it alone a few times and I wish she would have trusted me more. I could have been there for her."

"I'm sure you were." She patted the mans arm and left the RV to run into a solid chest and fall on her butt. "Oomph."

"Damn woman." Daryl said exasperated. "Can't never watch where yer' goin' can ya'." He hauled her up by her arm.

"What can I say?" Ann sighed "I just love running into you-gets me all hot and bothered." She winked.

His eyes seemed to go molten. "Yeah, well, I know sumthin' tha' cin fix that fer' ya." He said smirking as she blushed. He loved that even after fucking almost every night for the past five weeks she still blushed.

"Ahem." Ricks awkward cough interrupted them. "Daryl, we gotta problem with Randal. Shane says he escaped."

Ann heard the door slam to the RV and rolled her eyes. "Of course that's what he said Rick. We've been beating around a damn bush for five weeks, everyone's sick of it. He probably made a decision for everyone." She watched Dale out of the corner of her eye as he made his way quickly into the field-what the hell was he doing in such a hurry?

Rick looked around uncomfortable. "Regardless, if he did escape we need to find him."

Dales screams pierced the night air and the three took off after him. Despite Ann being fast pregnancy and malnutrition were taking its toll on her, and Rick and Daryl passed her. By the time she caught up with them she was severely winded but she froze at the sight that met her eyes. Entrails-Dale's entrails were spread across the ground blood and gore were everywhere. She gagged when she saw him move; how he could still be alive was a mystery. They had to stop this! He was obviously in pain! She held his hand tight as Daryl took the gun from Ricks shaking hand.

"Sorry brother." And just like that Dale was gone. "Ya' alrigh'?" Daryl asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

Blearily she blinked her eyes and looked at Dales body. Was she alright? She opened her mouth to say something but instead a gut wrenching scream escaped. Oh god it had to happen now and it fucking hurt! Her arms went around her stomach as she started to collapse, only held up by Daryl's strong arms.

"Ann!?" Daryl's voice was panicked. "What the hell's wrong with her! Hershel!" He was shouting.

"She been bit?" Hershel asked.

"She's pregnant." Shane found his voice and forced the words out. He didn't care if she was mad at him later.

Daryl froze. "Wha'?" He asked weakly.

"It's not the time!" Hershel's voice rang out authoritatively. "We need to get her to the house now! Daryl!" He snapped when the man stayed frozen.

He seemed to shake himself out of it and gently scooped Ann up, running toward the house with Hershel struggling to keep up with him.

Shane turned away from the group that was staring at him with mouths wide open. "We gonna sit here like idiots or we gonna burry Dale?" He asked gruffly. Within an instant the group was in action.

"We gonna' clean all this up now Shane." Merle snarled lowly for only him to hear. "But you an' I are gonna' have us a little talk when it's done ya' hear." It wasn't a request.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Ok extremely short and I'm sorry! Been very busy with Christmas lately! I did however want to give you guys at least a little to read! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**~hateofme**

"Listen son-"

"Naw, you listen! Ya' ain't got no righ'-"

"You go in there yelling at her you-"

"Hell yeah I'm gonna' yell at her! The fuck you think? Im'a be ok wit' her hidin' my-"

"You'll cause her to lose it!" Hershel's voice rang out angrily as the arguing paused.

"What?" Daryl's voice came again softer and suddenly raw.

"The stress could cause her to lose the baby. She's got a lot to explain and a lot to deal with and so do you. She's not even going to be able to leave that bed for quite awhile and even then there's still the chance of losing it."

Ann could hear the voices outside the door and a sudden slump against the wall and she cringed. She wasn't sure if she was in the right or the wrong here and she didn't like it. Hearing stomps that faded away down the stairs and ended with a loud door slam she flopped as best she could against the pillows. She was exhausted; both emotionally and physically and shutting her eyes she drifted off fitfully.

~Meanwhile~

Shane cringed internally when Merle's thick hand clapped onto his shoulder. "Lets go have us a little chat buddy." The way Merle said buddy had him feeling like anything but.

"So I'm jus' itchin' ta' know why you knew abou' this afore anyone else-my brother included." Merle said in a fake happy tone. "See, I'd think wit' all tha shit y'all have goin' on, ya' could see why Daryl migh' have wanted ta' know."

Shane sighed heavily. "I told her to tell him. Have you talked to her yet?"

"'M talkin' ta' you now." Merle was borderline shouting.

"Well, you ought'a go talk to her!" He ran his hand through his hair. "I already blew enough secrets of hers today-it ain't my place to say! Ya wanna know-you go talk to her. Nicely. There's a little more to this than meets the eye man."

Merle stared hard at the man before him for a moment. He'd never really cared for Shane and more often than not with all the shit goin on round here, the man flew under his radar. He nodded stiffly at him catching sight of his brother storming out of Hershel's house, and stalked off-he had a damn female ta talk to.

"What tha hell happened?" He asked Daryl.

"Nuthin'." He said shortly attempting to shoulder past him.

Merle grabbed his arm roughly. "The fuck happened Daryl?"

"I fuckin' yell at tha' damn bitch she cin lose the baby." He snarled wrenching his arm free and stomping off.

"Guess tha' means ya' didn't talk ta' her ya' dummy." Muttered Merle to himself heading to Ann's room. He nodded briskly at Hershel, receiving a calculating look and hesitant nod in return before opening her door. Approaching her bed he looked down at the tiny figure that had been the cause of much damn trouble and happiness since they had met.

"Gonna stand there all night watching me like some creep Merle?" She asked softly.

"Dunno sugar, ya gonna admit ya been havin' naughty dreams about ole Merle?"

She chuckled. "Only a few."

"Well now we're gettin' somewhere."

Ann sighed. "What's up Merle? I'm sure you didn't come in here just to tease me."

Merle seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. "Why didn' ya say anythin' Ann?"

Ann grappled with herself for a second before relaying her story-her reasons to him. "I'm not sure if it was right or wrong of me, but there you have it...and also..." She paused not wanting to admit the next thing out loud. "I was-am- afraid of what Daryl will say." She whispered, tears forming.

"Whad'ya mean?"

"What if he's mad? What if he doesn't want a kid?" The 'with me' went unsaid.

"Then he's jus' plain stupid darlin'." He awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"So what's up with you and Amy lately?" She asked swiftly changing the uncomfortable subject.

He grinned wide shrugging. "Wha' cin I say? I got me some charm." He waggled his eyebrows as she laughed.

"Ann?" Maggie called entering the room and halting when she saw Merle. "Sorry! I- I'll come back later."

"Don' bother farmers daughter. I was jus' leavin'."

As he left Maggie came in sitting on the bed awkwardly. "Feelin' alright?"

She snorted. "As good as it gets baby, as good as it gets."

"So why-"

Ann cut her off. "Instead of explaining to everyone one by one can you do me a gigantic favor?"

Maggie looked slightly taken aback but answered anyway. "Sure."

"Gather everyone up that wants to know and get them in here."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Not really, no. But I've already told this to a bunch of people and there's still a grip left to go. I just want to get it over with." Ann shrugged.

Twenty minutes later she was starting to regret having them all in at once. She had thought only a few would come, and definitely didn't think that the ones who already knew would come as well. As the people filed in she was filled with a sense of dread. T, Rick, Glenn, Shane, Andrea, Amy, Merle, even Jimmy, Maggie and Beth, and bringing up the end was an angry looking Daryl.

"Sooo..." She said lamely looking around. "I guess you're all here because you want to know what's going on." The group shifted awkwardly in the tiny room, nodding. She told them her reasons and history leaving her uncertainty of Daryl's reaction out. "And that's pretty much it. I'm sorry for any trouble I caused."

That last sentence seemed to be a breaking point for Daryl. "Sorry!?" He shouted. "Ya think sorry's jus' gonna' make it all better!?"

"Back off man." T interrupted. "People got secrets. It's done."

"Yeah, but she shouldn't have hid this." Andrea surprised everyone by snapping angrily.

Ann was getting angry now-she had called them all in to explain and now half of them were ganging up on her? "I'm sure you know all about secrets." She snapped at the woman.

"What's that supposed to mean." Andrea narrowed her eyes at Ann.

"Just think its hypocritical of you to be harping on other people's secrets when you're doing a good job keeping a few of your own thats all."

Shane decided unwisely to throw his two cents in. "Hey now! She's got a right to want to know who her little sister is fuckin' around with. And as for you- people got a right to know if they're travelin' around with a liability."

"You know what Shane? You're awful good at blowing secrets, I think I should return the favor!"

"I did that for your own good!" He snarled.

She turned to face the rest of the group ignoring him. "I'd like to announce that Shane and Andrea are fucking!"

Half of the rooms jaws dropped and Andrea shrieked. "You bitch!" Before turning on Amy. "And hell yeah I have the right to know about who you went off and messed with! I'm your sister!"

"You're not my mom!" Amy shouted back.

"Is it really that hard to figure out?" Rick groaned, instantly looking like he regretted speaking at all.

"You know?!" Andrea and Amy turned on him almost in sync.

T-dog tried to jump in and save him from both women. "Come on! At this point the only one who doesn't know is probably Andrea! It's not like you two are subtle!"

Having suddenly T dismissed from the potential men that Amy could have been with the room watched as the wheels turned in Andreas head and Amy's face drained of color. "You fucked mY BABY SISTER!?" Her voice rose in volume as she screamed launching herself at Merle only to be caught by Shane. "GET OFF ME! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shouted at Merle.

Poor Merle. And Amy for that matter. "Oh come off it Andrea. She's a grown ass woman and he's a good man. Get the sand out of your vagina and give it some fresh air; They. Are. Grown-ups!" She spoke in a mockingly slow voice.

"Good man?" Shane put in scathingly.

"Ya' bes' shut yer' mouth." Daryl warned recovering from shock-apparently he hadn't known.

"Oh I see." Ann jeered. "He keeps secrets from you and you stand up for him. It's a whole different ball of wax when I do it though?"

Daryl turned on her, ignoring the rest of the fighting in the room and roaring. "MY FUCKIN KID ANN! MINE! MY BLOOD!"

The room went silent at Daryl's yell as Ann shouted back. "MINE TO ASSHOLE!"

They didn't seem to notice the swift jerk of Merle's head and everyone shuffling out the door shutting it with a soft click. "YA' DIDN' THINK TA' SAY NOTHIN'?" He shouted right back throwing a chair and splintering it across the room.

The fight seemed to leave Ann. "What did you want me to say Daryl? I'm pregnant-if you want it too bad and if you don't you're in luck?"

He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. "Ya' haven' lost it. Were ya' jus' gonna wait till ya' got big as a house an' see if I noticed?" He spat.

She shook her head vehemently. "No! No, I was going to tell you when I hit twelve weeks."

With confusion written all over his face he asked. "Twelve weeks?"

"When you hit twelve weeks chances go up that you'll keep it." She said softly playing with the quilt in her hands, not meeting his eyes.

Daryl slumped on the foot of the bed. "How long till ya' get there?"

"Couple of days I think."

He looked almost afraid suddenly repeating after her. "Couple a days."

"I-I'm sorry you know? I didn't mean for this to happen." She pleaded wanting him to know she wasn't trying to trap him in a relationship with her. Apparently she didn't get that across as the fear turned swiftly back to anger.

"Wha', ya' don' think 'm good enough ta' have a kid wit'?" He snarled.

Ann was taken aback-that wasn't what she had been trying to say at all. "No! Quit misunderstanding shit Daryl! All I meant was I'm sorry! I don't know if you even want a kid-much less with me!"

"The fuck wouldn' I wanna have a kid wit'cha?"

She was dumbfounded. "Huh?" She managed to squeak. Wow that was eloquent. She cleared her throat to try again. "Umm what?" Her voice came out just as squeaky. That was soo much better.

His face reddened but he refused to back down, instead scratching the back of his head nervously. "Ain't sayin' it again. Jus'...mean I never really thought abou' kids 'r nothin', but don't mean I don't want this one wit' ya'." He snapped not looking at her.

She couldn't help the smile that bloomed over her face. "Really?"

"Told ya' I ain't sayin' it again." He said gruffly giving her a quick glance.

"Ok." Was the giddy reply she came up with, too overwhelmed to think of anything else.

She watched Daryl struggle with himself again before he muttered. "Fuck it." And lunged toward her kissing her soundly. All too soon the kiss was over and Ann was left grinning crazily as he stood and escaped the room.

Three days later and as far as she could tell at her twelve week mark Ann was allowed to walk down to dinner. She never got to eat. Shells overran the farm ripping through every obstacle in their way. She ran.

"ANN!" Daryl's voice bellowed over the massacre.

"DARYL!" She screeched. She tried to find him, she really did, but it was no use. As the barn caught fire she watched in horror as Jimmy was ripped apart in the RV and she ran. She ran and ran till the pinprick of darkness in her vision become one with the darkness of the night.

~sometime later-

"Got us a breather!" A mans voice shouted.

Shuffling feet and shouting hovered around the edge of her consciousness.

"What d'ya think we should do with her?"

"Dunno, gotta ask the governor."

"So we bringin' her with us then?" Another mans voice leered.

"Hands off!" Another barked. "Gov'ner won't be happy if she shows up touched. Ya' know that."

Ann tried to stay awake and absorb the conversation but she was fighting a losing battle; feeling like she falling dizzily she welcomed unconsciousness once again.

Five months later Ann had decided that she couldn't stand the little town of Woodbury. Well, no that wasn't exactly true-she had hated it from the moment she had woken up in that sterile odd doctors office a few days after she had been found. It was quaint, had running water, some electricity, and quite a few people...she fucking hated it. This place was wrong somehow. There was a fear, an underlying tension that was almost palpable as you talked to someone or walked through the streets.

"Hello there Ann." The Governor walked up easily to her in the street placing a hand at her back.

She stopped and turned stepping backwards to remove his hand, eyeing him with distrust. She knew he could read that distrust easily and that it irritated him as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Hello Governor." She returned.

The slight glare he was giving her disappeared. "Not too much longer then, is it?" He gave an easy smile and nod towards her gigantic belly.

Resisting the urge to wrap her arms around herself protectively she nodded and tried to smile-it came out as more of a grimace. "Yep." She wasn't going to waste words on the people here-they were all content to pretend that there was nothing wrong with being trapped in a creepy little village.

He looked put out at her lack of conversation but recovered, reaching out and clapping her on the shoulder. "We're mighty glad you decided to stay with us Ann. Seeing you around gives the folks here a sense of normalcy; after all, rebuilding societies requires a larger population."

Did she look like a god-damn breeding heifer? "Yes, well that was the ultimate goal when I got knocked up, so I'm glad I could be of help." She said sweetly, daring him to call her on her obvious disdain.

He didn't, he never did. Ann wasn't sure why, but him accepting her attitude kind of freaked her out-especially when she could see his anger for a split second. "You're a funny girl." He chuckled smiling and shaking his head. It almost seemed believable until his hand tightened painfully on her shoulder for a split second.

~One month later~

Ann was once again in with the doctor. She fucking hated the doctor; the damn lady was stuck up and worshiped the Governor. The stethoscope was cold on her distended stomach and she jumped, earning a dirty look from Dr. Bitch.

"Hold still please." The Dr. said with a sniff.

"Sure thing doc." She replied bored, swinging her legs.

The doctor gave up. "Everything looks good. You're going to have that baby very soon so be prepared."

Ann pulled her shirt back over her stomach. "Yes, about that. How exactly do you suggest I 'prepare'? Practice screaming, find ways to stretch my vag, maybe strain to take a giant shit in effort to replicate the motions I'll need to do?" She knew she was being vulgar, and shocker; she didn't care. She was as big as a beluga whale, sweaty, irritable, and the damn kid thought her bladder was a squeeze toy. If she was going to be miserable then she was going to make sure at least the people she didn't like were miserable to. The doctor looked like she was going to explode but before she could respond the door flew open, revealing a bunch of armed men escorting a pretty black woman and one bringing up the rear carrying...-

"...Andrea!?" Ann breathed. The woman looked like hell and she moaned a bit. "Andrea!" She screeched leaping toward her. She was jerked back by none other than the Governor and as she turned to hit the fucker in the face, not only for touching her again without permission-but for holding her back from Andrea, her mouth dropped again at the man behind the Governor.

"Ann?" He croaked disbelieving.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Well, everyone this is it! The finale so to speak. There may or may not be an eventual sequel depending on my muse and the what the hell happens when the damn show returns! I want to thank each and every person from the bottom of my heart that took the time to read and review this story! You all have made this so memorable for me! I hope you all enjoy this final chapter!**

**~hateofme**

"Shane?" Ann croaked out. "What...is everyone here?" She asked hopefully cringing as his face fell.

"Nah, we got separated back when we lost you." He shook his head.

She nodded her head stiffly turning to Andrea. "Right. What happened to her?"

Shane's face looked pained. "Got real sick. We were out over winter-" He was cut off as shouting and crashing could be heard out in the hall.

"Get the hell off'a me ya bastards! Gimme back my god damn guns an' tell me-"

Kicking the Governor in the shin as hard as she could, she lucked out catching him by surprise, and bolted to the door throwing it open. "Merle!" She shouted running at him as he flailed at the three men trying to 'escort' him off.

As the guards saw her coming they stepped back attempting to take Merle with them but he managed to break free, rushing at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, well as best she could; there still was a little person growing in her after all, and cried.

"Sugar, yer a sight fer sore eyes." He rasped out, attempting to squeeze her but not her belly.

The guards hung back not knowing what to do. This man was obviously a threat, but they were under orders not to let anything happen to Ann...did they shoot him once they got him away from her? A quick shake of the Governors head behind the two had their answer-they would wait. He wanted to see how this played out.

"Well, Ann, this part of your group?" The Governor asked sounding happy.

Merle felt Ann tense and was put on edge more than before. She hadn't even been afraid of him when he first met her, and he had hit her and threatened to kill her. This place was fucked up. "What's it to ya'?" He snarled saving Ann from answering.

The Governors eyes went hard for a moment before he smiled. "I'm in charge here, I guess you could say. Wouldn't be a very good leader if I didn't know about my people here." He stressed the my and it got Ann cringing again. "Crowley! Get these folk settled there's more to do than stand around here. Come see me when you're done." He made eye contact with Merle and Ann before walking out.

"Wha' in tha hell?" He started.

Ann shook her head eyeing the doctor. "Later." She mouthed watching her work on Andrea.

Merle, Ann, and the black woman who Ann had learned was named Michonne, had decided to bunk together in her room-Shane refused to leave the hospital because of Andrea.

"Sooo." Ann said sitting on her bed. "What happened? How did everyone-" she motioned between Michonne and Merle. "Meet up?...Do you know anything about Daryl?"

Merle's face turned grave for once. "Dunno about a lot of tha'. Andrea got separated from everyone right bout the time ya did. Shane and Daryl refused ta leave the two of ya ou' there..."

~Merle's flashback~

"The fuck we sittin' aroun' fer?!" Daryl shouted at Rick looking like he was losing it.

"We aren't going to separate! Look at how many we lost tonight!" Rick shouted back.

"So we jus' gonna leave 'em behind? We ain't even gonna go look?" Daryl exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. But we have no clue where they could be and we have to think facts Daryl! Ann-she was in danger of losing that baby with bed rest! Running around? When you miscarry there's a lot of blood...and all the walkers..."

Daryl saw red and swung at the man, fist connecting solidly with his jaw. Everyone stood back and allowed him a few more swings before T-dog slowly pulled him off. "Could use some help here!" He panted back at them.

Merle and Shane for once were in agreement as they folded their arms, Merle raising an eyebrow. "Dunno colored one. I'ma thinkin' bout joinin' in-at least let him git a few more good un's in." He drawled.

"Facts man! Facts! I'm sorry I am!" Rick wheezed from the floor. "We need you! Please-Lori, Carl-Sophie! We can find a place to set up! Then go search for them! What good is it gonna do to run around risking more people to either die out there or bring them back to an unsafe place!"

"Ya' migh' wanna shut yer trap Ranger Rick." Merle snapped before pulling Daryl aside. "Listen ta me boy." He snarled, fisting his hand in Daryl's shirt. "This is the fuckin' plan. Yer goin' wit' them."

"The fuck-" Daryl started to roar.

"Dammit boy! Listen up! We both know I'm a better tracker than ya. I cin find 'er an find y'all quicker. I'ma need ya ta keep an eye on Amy." He continued gruffly avoiding his eye. "Ya' keep these people alive, find em a safe place, an ya bes' watch over 'er." He watched the torrent of emotions twist across Daryl's face before he tampered it down.

"A'ight." Daryl said stoically. He then grabbed Merle's bicep, bruising it, and pulling him close. "'M trustin' ya' Merle." He snarled. "Ya bes' not let me down."

"M trustin' ya to baby brother. Lets get this show on tha road. I ain't plannin' on takin fer' fuckin' ever."

"I'm coming to." Shane spoke glaring spitefully at Rick and then turning towards the brothers as if daring them to tell him no.

Merle didn't disappoint. "Hell nah you ain't. I ain't gonna spend all my time watchin' yer ass instead of lookin' fer Ann's."

"You won't have to-I'm looking for Andrea. You look for Ann I look for Andrea-we don't have to stick together." Shane was set.

~end flashback~

"We jus' foun' Andrea and Michonne here 'bout a month ago." Merle said heavily. "She been keepin' blondie goin' this whole time."

"I'm going for a walk." Ann stated numbly, pushing past Merle and practically running outside.

She shivered rubbing her arms as the slightly cooler air hit her hard. What the hell had she been doing? Yeah, she really couldn't take care of herself out there as a damn giant...and she really couldn't run that much either...and once the baby was born she was going to have a hell of a time escaping with an infant and protecting it. She had known these things...but that didn't stop her from feeling like shit. Merle had been out there this whole time looking for her, risking his life and she had been relatively safe. Sure, the governor had been creepy and so were a lot of other people. And yeah she was pretty sure they offed people that wanted to leave. She was startled out of her train of thought abruptly.

"Amazing." The Governor breathed into her ear as he snuck up behind her.

"Hmmm." She said noncommittally trying to put some space between them.

"You know, I would have never pictured someone like you going for someone like Merle." He said innocently, assuming that Merle was the father.

She would have snorted at the assumption but didn't care to correct him. "There's nothing wrong with Merle, and don't you think it's stupid to be stereotyping people now, of all times? There's dead dead, there's walking dead, and there's living." She snapped.

"I mean no offense Ann!" He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Just trying to figure out what you see in a dirty redneck with quite a foul mouth. You could have anyone you wanted and you go off with him. It's just puzzling."

"There ya are Ann. Fuck it all, thought I was gonna have ta run up and down the damn streets hollerin' out yer name-an I ain't yer bitch so ya cin bet yer ass tha wouldn' happen." Merle glowered at the Governor as if just noticing him. "Cin I help ya?" He spat.

"Merle, I gotta pee." Ann interrupted as she felt her stomach seize.

"Damn, girl." He sighed giving her the barest hint of a grin. "C'mon then, don't want ya poppin' a squat out in the streets. Might scare the upstandin' citizens of Woodbury."

She grinned back saying dryly. "My, my, aren't you full of chivalry today."

"Sugar, 'M full of sumthin' alright." He grinned wolfishly. "But I'm thinkin' ya cin help me wit' tha'." The governors jaw had dropped and he was watching the two with interest until Merle glared at him and snapped. "The fuck is wrong wit'cha? Think we gonna fuck right up this wall an' let you watch or sumthin'?"

That did the trick-anger and embarrassment flew across the Governors face and he turned on heel stalking off. "Thank you." Ann whispered giggling. "That guy is weird."

"Ain't how I'd put it." He said glowering at his retreating form. "Man jus' about eye fucked ya wit' me standin' here."

"Eww, Merle. Don't even joke about stuff like that!" She shuddered and then grimaced as she stomach cramped again.

"I ain't-" he stopped as he noticed her pained expression. "What's wrong? The baby?"

A steady gush of liquid streamed down her legs and Merle jumped back disgusted. "I'm not sure if I peed or if my water just broke." She laughed weakly. "I'm gonna go with water though...hurts like a bitch." She gasped starting to collapse.

Merle caught her just before she could hit the floor, his face screwed up in disgust. "Ya' fuckin' owe me fer this. Damn disgustin' s'what it is. Still fuckin' drippin' tha' shit." He grumbled looking like he was about to puke.

She wanted so badly to laugh but it hurt soo damn bad! Merle rushed her into the little doctors office shouting up a storm. She was laid out on the same hospital bed that she had been on that morning sweating and shaking, and squeezing the life out of Merle's hand.

"Damn!" He yelped attempting to remove his hand from hers.

"No!" She gasped looking up at him her face scrunched up in pain. "Don't you dare leave me Merle Dixon!"

It was a command and plea rolled up into one and he recognized that nodding his head solidly at her. "Ain't a chance, darlin'."

As Dr. Bitch tugged at her sweats and underwear pulling them off along with her grungy slip on's, he kept his eyes on hers. The pain was unbelievable! "I have to push!" She gasped at the doctor.

The woman nodded and Ann began pushing as the doctor counted. It seemed to last forever, and they both lost count of how many times she pushed when the doctor said from between her legs. "Baby's crowning!" She motioned quickly to Merle, assuming what everyone else apparently did. "Come catch your baby."

The panic and helplessness he felt at watching Ann go through what he assumed was worse than a walker bite intensified. "Wha'?" He said weakly. Ann nodded at him urgently and he seemed to snap out of his fear, striding over between her propped open legs.

The doctor instructed her to push. "Alright, Ann. One more big push...now!"

It was simultaneously the most disgusting thing and the most amazing thing he had ever done or seen. As she pushed and screamed he caught the infant covered in disgusting goop in his large hands. Everything seemed to pass by in a blur for him-the doctor taking the silent child from him and smacking its butt loudly, the wailing it suddenly produced, the doctor pronouncing to Ann that she now had a little boy, hell, he even cut the damn umbilical cord.

Ann looked about the room lazily and then started to panic- where was her baby? She calmed instantly as she caught sight of Merle-Merle of all people- holding her son, and bouncing him slightly, murmuring little nothing's to him. From the scared, shriveling mess of a man that he had been to the confident way he was holding him now, the transformation was nothing short of amazing.

He noticed she was watching him and smiled-an uncharacteristic smile with no smirk or cockiness present. "Got yerself a lil' bad ass here."

"Damn straight." She replied grinning tiredly. The room was silent save for the gentle noises he continued to make at the child.

"Done with all that screaming I see." Came Andreas wry voice.

"Save it lover." Ann snapped good-naturedly. "You may have just come from the brink of death, but you didn't push a watermelon out your vag." The women smiled at each other. From having left one another on a bad note they knew that they were good now; they had survived.

After an unwelcome and wholly unpleasant visit from the Governor she was cleared twenty-four hours later to go back to her rooms. Although watching Merle take up an active roll with the baby constantly put a smile on her face she knew it was time to talk about serious matters. "I want to find Daryl." She stated facing Merle and Michonne. "And I'm sure you want to find Amy."

Merle's face dropped at the mention of the newly found 'love' he had dropped to come find her. "Ya don't wanna stay here?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." She barked out taking her son from him and popping her breast in his mouth. She smirked when Merle averted his gaze. "Can't you feel it? This place is wrong."

Michonne agreed heartily. "People that come here, they don't leave."

She looked hesitantly at the two. "I need help. He'll be a handful out there." She nodded to the baby in her arms. "It's the only reason I haven't attempted to leave."

"Ya know I got yer' back." Merle stated resolutely.

"Tomorrow then?" She asked.

It was decided-tomorrow Michonne would walk to the gates and call them out- demand to be let go. If on the off chance that they would let her out Ann and Merle would join, the Governor would not publicly recant and risk making a fool and a liar of himself. If it didn't work they would have to figure out something sneakier. She hoped to god it would work. Michonne was to talk to Andrea and Shane about leaving-she was worried about that, they seemed to have taken to Woodbury and the Governor surprisingly well. A door slam signified Michonne's return.

"Things not go well I take it?" Ann asked tiredly.

"She does not want to leave. She thinks its safe." Michonne spat at her. "She does not see this place clearly."

"Andrea has been on the lookout for normalcy since this whole thing started Michonne. As much as I don't want to leave her or Shane, maybe its best to let them have their ignorant happiness for now." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Y'all gonna let me get some rest?" Grumbled Merle from her bed.

"Seeing as you took over mine and..." She hesitated, was it weird that she hadn't named her son yet? "The baby's bed..." She trailed off grinning.

"Git yer ass over here woman. I seen parts o' ya today tha' scared the livin' hell outta' me, I ain't gonna think about fuckin' ya' fer another couple days at least."

"First off-you were thinking about fucking me when you crawled into that bed." She stuck her tongue out a him as he flipped her off. "Second, Daryl'd kick your ass if he found out we were sleeping together."

"Shad'dup woman an' git ta sleep."

"Yes'sir." She mock saluted him giving Michonne a wan smile.

Michonne looked between the two of the for a moment. "He's not the father." She stated.

"Oh hell no."

"She jus' wishes I was."

Ann slapped him lightly upside the head careful not to disturb the baby sleeping soundly next to him. "All the time." She said mockingly and then to Michonne. "He's the uncle. Uncle Merle." She snorted trying to hold back the laughter. Merle flipped her off again while Michonne studied them and then headed off to the couch to sleep. Ann crawled into bed gently, careful not to wake the baby.

"Ya' gonna name him?" Merle murmured.

She blushed. "I was thinking Liam. Liam Archer Dixon."

"Archer?" He snorted.

"Yes. It means bowman, I don't want to just name him Daryl. Forget it, it's stupid." She muttered.

"Nah, it's kinda'...whats tha word...endearin'. What's Liam mean then?" He yawned.

"Strong willed warrior."

"I like it." He said shortly. "Now git ta' sleep. Ain't gonna be carryin' yer ass outta here tomorrow."

Hmmm ok then; Liam Archer Dixon it was. She looked down at the boy and smiled. He kind of looked like a Liam...

~the next morning~

Michonne stood at the gate with her katana's and bag over her shoulder. "I want to leave." She hollered up to Crowley, up on the guard stand.

"Hey now! Why on earth you wanna leave here? All yer friends are here-it's safe!" He called back looking concerned.

"You said we could leave at any time-I want to leave!" She said back stubbornly eying him as he went to converse with some others.

"Fuck!" Ann whispered to Merle. "This isn't going to work, and now we'll be on their radar!"

"Hush up dammit." He snapped his eyes never leaving the guards.

Just as it seemed that they were shit out of luck Crowley came down and the gates opened slowly. "Gets dark awful quick, so ya might wanna find a safe place to bunker down before then."

"Wait!" Ann shouted jogging forward, Liam in a nifty little backpack carrier they had found. "We're coming to."

Crowley's eyes widened. Shit. The Governors little show was backfiring big time. "I.. Uhhh."

"There a problem here Crowley?" The Governors smooth voice cut through his stammering.

"No problem at all. We jus' gonna head on outta here." Merle said smoothly, placing his hand on Ann's back and guiding her between the gates after Michonne.

The Governors face was a molted red and he was obviously trying to suppress his anger. "You're just going to walk out of here? You're going to get yourself and that baby killed!"

"My choice." She replied steadily.

"You're safe here! If they want to leave let them! You don't have to go to. We've been good to you here, Ann." He was a cross between pleading and demanding.

She shifted herself so that she was behind Merle and shook her head irritated as Merle leaned into the Governor and snarled lowly. She couldn't hear what was being said but she could tell it didn't make the Governor any happier, as he gave the man a look of utmost disdain. "And you tell her that." He spat at Merle, turning on heel and walking away smoothly.

"What-?" She started but Merle grabbed her by the arm and hauled her out of the gates after Michonne. They had covered quite a bit of ground by midday, but Liam needed fed and changed, and out of that damn pack; not to mention her aching back needed a rest. As she sat starting to nurse the slightly fussy child she turned to face Merle. "Now what happened back there?"

He eyed her for a moment, sneaking a glance a Michonne who nodded, before he gave in. "Ya notice how he treated ya differen'? Than everyone else?" She nodded and he continued. "Michonne an' I heard sum stuff-people talkin'. Seems ya' reminded him of his late wife. Got it inta his head ya two was gonna be some happy family r some shit."

Ann looked at him incredulously. "Are you high?"

"Dammit Ann!" He snapped smacking his palm into a tree. "He tol' me he was gonna find ya! We gotta keep movin', he's gonna be sendin' people out fer sure."

They packed up again with Ann trailing behind Michonne and Merle listening to their conversation. "She really didn't see the way he looked at her?" Michonne asked Merle in disbelief.

Merle almost laughed. "Hell nah. Shoulda seen it when her an' my brother took up. God damn kids were near clueless. Shit, whole camp knew they were hot fer each other afore they did."

Michonne looked back at her like she was an idiot while Merle laughed. "Fuck you both." She muttered cheeks reddening.

"Tell ya sumthin' else Mi'shonne." Merle said conspiringly. "My baby brothers tha only man ever made her cum to."

Michonne jerked back giving Merle a disgusted look. "Thanks for sharing that Merle." Ann said wryly. "Tell me, is that your conversation starter when you talk about your brother or me?"

"Damn sugar, not jus' tha' one!" He exclaimed in mock surprise. "Sumtimes I tell people 'bout tha' time ya kneed me in tha nads-"

"Which time?" She interrupted sweetly.

He ignored her continuing. "An' sumtimes I tell 'em all 'bout yer girlie relationships, or how ya went crazy on Officer Friendly up on tha' roof in Atlanta."

"Good to know." She said dryly.

"Wait!" Michonne was stock still. "They are coming. We need to hide you."

In a matter of minutes Ann and Liam were stuffed into the base of a hollow tree, barricaded with branches. "We'll come git ya' when its done, ya hear? Don' go playin' hero wit him." Merle ordered jerking his head down at Liam.

She nodded hesitantly. "You don't come back I'm gonna find you and kick your ass Merle." The only response she got was a chuckle as he disappeared from her limited view. No less than an hour later Michonne and Merle turned back up bloodied. "Oh my god! Are you guys hit?"

They shook their heads in the negative, not bothering to talk and they trudged off once again. Another gun shot rang out and Liam hiccoughed for a second.

"Shit." Ann muttered. "Get him out!" Merle quickly unbuckled him and handed him over to Ann and his face scrunched up to let out a wail. Ann hurriedly lifted her shirt and bra allowing the startled infant to latch on. "They aren't all dead are they."

Michonne shook her head. "I'm guessing by that all but one."

"Lets keep movin'." Snapped Merle obviously on edge. He carefully took Liam and placed him back in the pack.

An hour later they came upon a town that was apparently a car graveyard. "Fuck ya'!" Merle grinned ecstatically. "We gonna-" He stopped talking as he heard an engine in the distance. "Down!" He barked looking through a window as the car parked and the two occupants got out. "Well I'll be." He mumbled.

"What? Who is it?" Ann whispered.

"A young Asian boy and a girl." Michonne answered looking at Merle strangely.

"Glenn!?" Ann made to jump up but Merle kept her down. "What the hell?"

"Couldn't quite see 'em clear. Gotta be sure." He grunted peering out again.

"Crowley." Michonne whispered harshly looking beyond the parked car.

"Fuck." Snapped Merle shaking his head as he saw that it was indeed Glenn and Maggie exiting the store.

"Hello there!" Crowley called out hands in the air.

Glenn and Maggie instantly had their guns out and trained on the man. "Stay back!" Glenn shouted.

Ann wasn't sure how it happened but in somewhat of a blur Crowley had managed to grab Maggie and put a gun to her head. "Get in the car and drive!" Crowley shouted looking crazed.

"Merle! We have to do something!" Ann hissed.

"What d'ya think we cin do?" He snapped back. "Anythin' we do cin git her shot."

Ann chewed her lip letting her narrowed eyes slide over to Michonne, who nodded slightly to her. She stealthily unhooked the pack with Liam and placed him in Michonne's awkward arms, kissed him on the head as Michonne planted something in the back of her jeans, and bolted past Merle.

"Oh, Crowley!" She hollered waving an arm at the man carelessly.

His eyes went wide as he looked back and forth between Ann and the woman in his arms. "Governor's awful worried about you Ann." He called over not lowering the gun trained on Maggie.

Ann kept her gaze away from Maggie's wide eyes and looked back at Glenn, giving the slightest of head bobs. "Sure he is, that's why he sent you to kill everyone right?"

As if realizing her group was missing two, three if you counted Liam, he tensed digging the gun into Maggie's face harder. "Where are they?" He snarled shaking. "Where are they dammit!" He roared.

She shook her head. "Nope. This is a trade plain and simple. Her for me." She could tell he was considering it... She also wasn't stupid. "You let every single one of them go, don't harm a single hair on their heads I'll fuck myself up so badly that I'll be a god damn inch from death."

He looked confused at this point and she rolled her eyes. "Wha-"

She interrupted him, slowly getting closer. "And when you bring me back to your Governor, all broken and bloodied..." She leaned in inches from his snarling face. "Guess who I'm going to tell him, in painful detail I might add, is responsible?"

If possible Crowley's hand shook even more. "He won't believe you."

"I doubt that." She said raising an eyebrow. Just as she saw him make his decision, and the gun started to transfer off of Maggie and onto her, she grabbed the familiar feeling axe that Michonne had placed in the back of her jeans and swung it as hard as she could at his head as the sound of gunshot up close filled her ears and rang.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She ground out pathetically looking down at her left arm watching blood seep out. "The things I do for you Mags." She stood shakily as Merle came out from behind the car shouting.

"God dammit Ann! I fuckin' told ya'!" He roared advancing on her. "What tha hell ya think yer doin'? What abou' Liam eh?" He looked down at her hand clapped to her arm, blood seeping through her fingers. "It hurt?"

"It's a bullet wound smart ass- of course it hurts." She snapped.

"Good!" He shouted. "Ya' fuckin' dumb broad!"

"Stop right there!" Glenn shouted as he helped Maggie up from the floor, aiming his gun at the direction Merle had come from.

Ann whirled to see Michonne stepping out carrying a bundled Liam. She marched up to Glenn, yanked the gun out of his hands, and rapped him sharply in the head with it. "If you ever point a gun at my son again Glenn, I'll fucking shoot you myself!"

Maggie and Glenn looked at her confused before understanding dawned as Merle chuckled in the background. "Y'all didn't think Ann woulda lost that baby did'ja? Girls tough as damn nails."

"Still shot here!" Ann spoke up.

That seemed to kick Glenn and Maggie into gear and their supplies were loaded as were Merle, Michonne, Ann, and Liam.

"Can I hold him?" Maggie asked almost shyly.

"Of course." Ann nodded to Merle who had been holding him because of her arm. Merle handed him over somewhat reluctantly giving Ann a small smile. "Maggie?" She asked quietly.

"He's such a handsome little man." Maggie murmured. "What's up?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Is...is Daryl...ok?"

Maggie looked like she had shot a kitten. "Oh my god Ann! I'm sorry! You to Merle! Daryl is alive, and so is Amy! And both are missing you two and positive you're alive. Daryl has even been planning to go out looking for you two!"

Merle nodded uncomfortably as did Ann; both were unsure of how they would be received. What if Daryl didn't want her anymore? What if he didn't like Liam? What about Liam's name? Just because Merle had liked it didn't mean Daryl would after all. Fuck! She was feeling nauseous.

"Where's Shane? Did you find Andrea?" Glenn asked lowly.

Ann left Michonne and Merle to answer as she pondered more about Daryl. She had envisioned their reunion for so long now-always picturing herself running up to him to be enveloped in a giant hug like in lame movies that she used to watch. All too soon and yet not quite soon enough it felt like they had pulled up to a giant shell infested prison. She saw Carl and Rick rushing to open the gates and the nausea was back full force. Before the car had even come to a complete stop she leapt out, tumbled onto all fours amid shouts and exclamations, and heaved. No, this certainly wasn't like the movies.

She felt a gentle hand at her back and an oh-so-familiar almost forgotten tentative voice cracking. "Ann?"

Daryl had never been one for false hope or pipe dreams, and he knew when Ann had disappeared almost nine months ago that he may never see her again. Still he held out; she was strong and so was he-she would be ok. When he saw the woman jump out of the car he had barely thought anything of it. Then she puked and he had a moment of recognition-Ann rummaging around his and Merle's tent on her hands and knees looking for clothes to wash. He ran as fast as he could to the woman vomiting on all fours. "Ann?" He croaked.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up at him with the hint of a grin on her face. "Hey there." She said roughly.

He couldn't care less that she had just finished barfing her guts out-he grabbed her in a tight hug and then pulled back searching her face. He must have found what he was looking for because he nodded slightly and then pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely. They pulled apart panting both with similar disgusted looks and silly grins. "The baby?"

Ann smiled fully; throw-up aside this was more like the damn movies. She nodded over to Merle who had stolen the baby back from Maggie. "C'mon now Darylina." Merle mocked good-naturedly. "Come say hello to yer boy."

Daryl looked at Ann still in shock over finally having her back, he looked struck dumb at receiving a son at the same time. "A boy?" He asked weakly.

She nodded hesitantly. "Liam."

Daryl whooped unexpectedly, twirling her in the air. "A fuckin' boy. Damn straight!"

As happy as she was she couldn't hold back the pained gasp at her wounded arm being jostled yet again. "What's wrong?" Daryl asked putting her down and looking at her.

She arched a brow. "Aside from giving birth almost two days ago? My arm's a tad sore."

"Dammit Amy! 'M holdin' a baby! Ya can't jus' jump on me like that!" Merle snapped.

"Play nice Merle!" Ann called over wincing as Daryl inspected her arm. "Amy, he's just been itching for a week long hump fest, so have him hand Liam over to Maggie there and get going!"

Amy instantly complied with a grumbling Merle in tow. Merle looked back at Ann sneakily waggling his eyebrow and giving her a wink. She laughed and shook her head. "Time enough to fix that later." She withdrew from Daryl's grip. "For now I think it's just about the right time for you to meet Liam Archer Dixon." She said with a flourish leading him over to where Maggie had the little boy cuddled.

Daryl picked up Liam with amazing ease much to Ann's surprise. She looked at Maggie in shock but Maggie shook her head motioning her slightly away from the rest.

"Lori died-" Maggie's voice cracked before she strengthened her resolve to at least get this out. "Giving birth. Daryl's been callin' her little ass kicker. She don't got a name yet though. Born just about a week ago-she's inside with Beth and daddy."

Ann gave her a tight hug; she knew there was more to this story, but right now, watching Daryl hold his son for the first time, hell seeing Daryl for the first time in months, she couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be ok. There would be time enough for swapping stories and heartaches later. Amy's laughter rang throughout the camp and although everyone cringed and shouted it was happy. As Ann approached Daryl he enveloped her in a one armed hug, still holding a now wide awake Liam. The group walked into the prison together, all of them, a family-an odd mash-up of strangers that had taken to calling one another blood. They all knew the serenity would not last forever but they would take it where they could, and right here, right now, they were all whole and happy, and full of hope.


End file.
